The Art of Pretending It's not all your Fault
by Siah1
Summary: Its all Wally's fault. Why his father hates him, why his grades are slipping and why his friends are starting to hate him. If he was better... better at anything this wouldn't happen. Despite his self hatred he manages to pretend everything's peachy keen pretty well. He does great until a pink haired witch named Jinx, his bestfreinds dead brother and their band of misfits emerge.
1. Chapter 1- I know you don't care

Seriously, he mentally groaned.

He ticked his pencil three times on the desk, chewed the eraser and groaned after five seconds. Wally hated test. No , not the sciency experiment test, he quite like those. It's the social questionnaires he can't stand.

Are you happy in your home life?

Do you consider yourself a popular kid?

On an average how many friends do you have over in a week?

Use one word to describe yourself?

He repeated his nerve racking cycle, well at least tried to before the jock to the right of him kicked his desk and growled out, "Come on West it's not that hard the answers are no,no, I'm a loser and no".

Of course his response was followed with a boat full of laughter.

It was at this moment Wally discovered he was the only person still mulling over the questionnaire. All eyes were on him and Clint Strem, the jock from earlier. Some of the students had even had the opportunity to get out their cellphones, huddle around the duo and chant fight.

Why?

Besides the fact that it's a total cliché that everyone loves to see, I mean really Wally's a twig and Clint's basically a bodybuilder. A 6 foot 2, blonde, blue eyed, 175 pound, body builder. Who also is the captain of the boxing and wrestling team, yeah besides that there was the fact that these "Wally Clint poundings" were pretty rare nowadays.

You see Wally and Clint both have a history together. Clint has always bullied Wally, since they met in a central city police headquarters nine year ago.

The reason why is a story for another time, but just know the hate Clint has for Wally hasn't lessened in the years. If anything it's gotten worse, but Wally learned to adjust. He would avoid Clint if he could, it's not like they shared the same interest or were in the same intellectually leveled classes. It was a rare occasion when the two would actually have to be in the same room for more than a minute, but just Wally's luck the one day all freshmen are required to do this social questionnaire and he's seated next to Clint Strem.

Clint grinned at the attention and scooted his desk out of the way, Wally suspected he thrived off of it. I mean he was practically the Cheshire cat basking in the glory of his hellcat followers.

"Yeah go get him Clint".

"West is so screwed".

"Dude he's beyond screwed".

In all actuality Wally could have taken Clint, I mean being a superhero does have its perks. As Kid Flash he's fought numerous villains, way scary than Clint Strem. Hell, he faced off the Joker with the team three years ago. He could demolish Clint if he wanted to however, being a superhero also had its downfalls.

A secret identity sucked.

It's what forced Wally to hide his 'super bod' as he likes to call it. Every day he wears the baggiest clothes he could find at goodwill. If he's being honest being poor definitely contributed to how big he would buy his clothes as well. You never know when he would get the chance to buy clothes again.

Then he had to get dressed during P.E in the bathroom. Though if he's being honest again, he probably would regardless, just because he knows Clint and his jock followers would love the chance to steal his clothes.

And finally there's the whole act the complete opposite of your super hero persona. That means, no flirting, no jokes and no fighting back.

Hence the 'let me just stand here and wait because there is no way the average boy can outrun the school running back' pose.

But god he was taking so long. Wally could have completed ten things by the time Clint actually made it next to him, and they were literally one foot away from each other.

With his hot cheeto breathe in Wally's face, Clint took one more second to grin at his audience before grabbing Wally's collar and growling, "Well West, looks like your luck finally ran out. Any last words"?

"Clint"! A girl with tan skin and long black hair exclaimed.

Her name was Beatrix "Trixi" Sanalon. She was new, hadn't even been at Central City High for more than two months, yet she had already become friends with the popular kids. Her best friend was the head cheerleader, certified central city sweetheart and Clint's girlfriend Abigail Caperson.

Clint still a bit excited at the attention, lifted Wally off the ground and yelled over his shoulder, "What Trix".

Rather than yell back at the boy, the girl stalked over to the two, poked the angry blonde and calmly said, "Put him down"

"No way, West has it coming to him! Its his fault were all in-

SLAP

"Clint! Put him down or you could tell Abby how you broke your promise to stop fighting"!

"But…Trix he.."

"Now" she yelled. Clint seemed like he was about to argue again, but one look at her face made him reconsider. Instead he rolled his eyes, ungracefully dropped Wally on the floor and stomped out of the room.

Of course by this time the supervisor Coach Peterson decided to finally do something about the situation. And what was his solution you may ask, a loud "Come back here Strem" followed by , a rudely tossed detention slip for Wally.

Coaches are kinda like the jocks in high school, they can't stand the skinny kid with the book obsession.

Once Coach Peterson realized his yelling was futile and Clint definitely wasn't coming back, he opted to going out to look for him. Without the supervisor the students started filtering out of the spacious classroom.

When it got nearly silent, Wally decided that was a good time to stop staring at his scuffed sneakers and pick himself up off the floor. Except when he looked up expecting to see nothing, a small tan hand was held out to him.

"You okay"

It would be rude not to take it, and Kid Flash wasn't rude. But Wally had decided if he can't be Kid Flash for his super speed and lovability he doesn't have to be him for his manners either. So he ignored the hand and dusted his pants off, half expecting the girl to leave in huff.

Instead she just laughed, "Guess so".

It was at this moment Wally decided to look at her, really look at her. She was pretty, as expected for one of the popular kids, but she was different to. Unlike the snobs and jocks that consisted of the popular kids, not one item she had one screamed designer.

Her skinny jeans were a dark blue, nearly black. Her top was a plain red one that puffed out at the end. Her shoes were plain red flats. Even her hair was absent of any pearl or jewels, it was simply a long black braid with a even longer black ribbon at the base.

Still despite or maybe because of all of these 'flaws', Wally couldn't help but admit she was beautiful.

Immediately after he noted this he mentally kicked himself, 'Dude Wall-man you have a girlfriend. A smoking hot, blonde, superhero girlfriend. Don't go googly eyed after the new kid at school.

He started listing all the reasons he shouldn't ever look at this girl again. Not bothering to listen to whatever she had begun to babble about.

"...already there" she asked.

Wally tried to reply, really he did. But for the first time in his life his mind hadn't caught up with the conversation yet. So while still trying to understand what this girl was talking about, he hadn't really payed attention to how she was moving closer. Nor did he stop her when she brushed her fingers on his neck.

That broke him out of whatever slow down mode he was in. Suddenly his minds had went to lights speed and he could understand that she had asked him if 'this bruise was already there'. He also could vividly remember when his father gave it to him early that morning. It should have healed by now, but Wally wasn't allowed breakfast. He pulled back quickly, not super speed quickly but damn was he close to using it. As he zipped up his baggy jacket to the neck, he unconsciously took four more steps away from the curious girl.

She frowned, clearly upset with his fearful behavior. She didn't understand why he looked so afraid, it was just a bruise.

Realizing that he probably looked like a kicked puppy facing the boot, Wally choose to awkwardly laugh through the silence " Yeah I uh hurt my neck the other day, umm I'm Wally what's your name"

Of course he knew her name, everyone's known her name since she stepped into the school. She knew this just as much as Wally but decided to play along.

"Change" she cheekily replied.

"Change" Wally repeated sounding every bit of dubious.

"Yeah as in you changed the subject and not very well I might add. Before I asked about the bruise you seem to want to avoid, I had introduced myself".

"Oh"

"Yeah….So how'd ya get the bruise, must be pretty embarrassing if you're sweating like that".

His face scrunched up, she was becoming a pest. Rude Wally was back. "Why would I tell you".

Again she didn't see the least bit upset, in fact she pretty much welcomed his rudeness, "I don't know, I did kinda you know save your ass five minutes ago".

"I don't remember asking you too".

She clicked her teeth, still pretty amused, "Touché"

Why was she still here, Wally thought.

Why would she choose to interact with boring Wally West, it's not like he had been the least bit pleasant to her. Was she expecting a favor, if that's what she wanted Wally might consider telling her the most embarrassing story he could come up with in order for her to leave. But, she didn't really seem like the type to believe or even humor lies.

It was a bit frightening for the boy, for the first time in his life he couldn't talk or lie his way out of a conversation, still he knew other tactics to get someone to leave him alone.

"Fine, I'll do your homework for a month".

She scrunched up her face in confusion, "Wha-

With a roll of his eyes Wally continued, "That's what this is about right, you want a favor in exchange for helping me with Clint. I'll do anything, fix your car, do your homework, walk your dog. However, I refuse public humiliation that includes you spreading rumors about how I have a bruise on my neck from being such a klutz".

"Have lunch with me" she asked suddenly.

Now it was his turn to scrunch up his face, "What..no".

Oh god her cat like grin was back on her face, she looked genuinely amused by this whole exchange. "But you said yourself, I want a favor and you'll do anything".

"I remember explicitly saying public humiliation was out of the question".

"And I remember bruises like those don't exactly come from being a klutz".

Damn. She got him there, but he couldn't have lunch with her. Not only would he have to be subjected to the glares of the popular kids at the table, he also would have to hold back on how much he ate. And he was really hungry.

"Uh I don't suppose you would take a raincheck" he answered back nervously.

She seemed to consider it, pondering over the thought for a second, then blissfully replied, "Sure".

Sweet mother of Jesus, she actually didn't pester him on this one. Maybe he could talk his way out of a conversation with her

"But, of course that will cost you", she said after some thought.

Inwardly groaning, Wally let his shoulders hunch just a bit before asking, "How much"

"A month".

Wait was she back on homework again.

"Of homework sure, what classes do you take. I think I may have you in P.E but I can't really help you there", his body was standing straight again, smile threatening to break out in his face. This, this he can do. Dealing with slight blackmailing was like a second nature to him, at this point.

She smiled a bit at his posture before closing the gap between them and whispering, "A month of having lunch with me".

He couldn't move, couldn't speak. This girl, she literally didn't get it. He can't- I mean he's not supposed to...Why can't she be like everyone else.

She didn't bothering letting him reply, just padded his shoulder, grabbed her bag and slowly made her way out of the isolated room. "See ya Monday, Wally. Oh and don't even think of skipping out on our agreement, if you do I may have to tell the school nurse about that nasty little bruise".

What the fuck

That pretty much summarized today.

What the fuck was what he thought as he ran through Central City for the nearest flash supporting diner. It took him fifteen minutes to find one, he ate enough for a small village. Not unusual for Kid Flash. He then walked himself back to school as Wally West, and ate just a bit more to calm his nerves, very unusual for Wally West. But unfortunately as he ate his school funded slop a football kid from earlier pushed him into the wall, resorting in the huge red stain on his pants.

What the fuck was what he thought as he listened to his teacher bore the class to sleep about the appropriate apostrophe to use in a declarative sentence. Of course out of the dozen kids not paying attention the teacher decides to ask the non- paying attention Wally West for the answer. To which he has none, and gets sent to the principal's office. After getting a hefty lecture on the importance of resisting day dreaming, Wally manage to weasel his way out of another detention by promising to compete in the district science fair.

What the fuck was definitely what he thought when he got home. His dad had been woken up by Wally entering the tiny house. Wally didn't bothering explaining to his Dad that he was being quiet, but the door was broke so he had to kick his way in. He definitely didn't bother asking his Dad how much he had drank today. And he didn't even try to defend himself as his Dad kicked the crap out of him. But just Wally luck all that food he had eaten was making his healing factor go into hard drive. Every bruise, cut and broken bone his Dad gave him, healed within ten minutes. This of course pissed off the man to no end and resorted in a beaten Wally being thrown down the basement.

"Maybe a couple er days in here will make ya learn to listen to me when I say no food for a day, useless rat", his father growled out.

Beaten and chained up, Wally decided now was the best time to cry. Wally cried until his tears just stopped, until he was completely empty and nothing not even a drop of water could be emptied out of him.

By that time it was ten o'clock, he was starving again. He briefly wondered if his mother was working another late shift, if he would get in trouble for missing his detention tomorrow, and if the team had called him today. Then he decide all of those questions were stupid and he was stupid.

Was his mother working another late shift?

Of course, dummy. Mom does anything in order to avoid you, besides somebody has to pay for Dads alcohol obsession.

Would he get in trouble for missing detention on Saturday?

Yes, stupid. Big trouble, super terrible trouble. Might even get expelled at this point.

Did the team call him?

Well that depends, retard. Unless it's a big emergency the team wouldn't call him. Nightwing and Atermis definitely would. But if he didn't answer they would send Uncle Barry to his house to get him. Then his Dad would lie and say he went to spend the night at a friend's house, and whatever they had planned would have to begin without him. That had been happening quite often and Wally knew it was beginning to become a problem with the team.

Artemis told him she hates being ignored, and he was reminding her of her father.

Nightwing and Robin were strangely quiet about the whole thing, which only means they're still looking for evidence before they call him out.

Meghan had asked him if her new recipes were driving him off.

Superboy plain out yelled at him for being MIA.

Aqualad had asked him to try to refrain from doing this on team missions.

Zatanna said he better be a better friend to Nightwing or she'll turn him into a pig.

Batgirl said she'll batarang him into next week if he misses Nightwings birthday party next month.

Bumblebee just straight up called him a weirdo.

And the list went on.

So did they call him, probably. Villains didn't exactly take vacations. It was at this point Wally desperately tried to get out of the chains. He could break them, but that would only make his Dad more mad, he just needed to be free for an hour. Just one hour to do whatever his friends wanted and then he would come back.

Slipping out of them was a bust. It had worked once when he was like five and his Dad hadn't accounted in the weight loss he would have from starving.

Trying to vibrating out of them resulted in the usual, a bloody nose and deep gashes on his limbs.

By the time in was six in the morning Wally had tried every escape method he could think of that didn't harm the chains. He even tried biting his wrist off but determined it unlike the gashes wouldn't heal.

"Wallace" a voice had called out from the top of the stairs. Wally couldn't see her, but he knew by the weakness of her voice that it was his mother. He didn't bother turning his face up to look at her, he had long since decided he didn't like her anymore.

Mary West was a weakling. She had always been a weakling. Never raising her voice in any manner, always following the men in her life. First her father, then her brother and now her husband.

She quietly descended the stairs and went over to the chained up boy, "Oh come on now Wallace, you're being childish. I brought you something to eat and I'm not working till 10 so I can clean you up".

Wally didn't bother lying to her about how much he was starving. His stomach would call him out on it in a second, instead he rolled his eyes at her "I told you to stop calling me that".

She pursed her plain pink lips "Your father doesn't like your nickname Wallace".

He rolled his eyes again, and glared at her, "He's asleep. Let's not pretend like you would be doing any of this if he wasn't".

Now she glared but it was half hearted and Wally suspected the honesty of his words had caused it, "I'm trying to help you Wallace".

He bitterly laughed, "You want to help me. How about you try to stop your husband from beating the crap out of me. Or better yet how about you try to act like you care in his presence".

She didn't stop wiping the blood on his face as she slowly replied, "Your father and I love you Wallace".

"Bullshit. What you feel is obligation, you feel bad so you think feeding me some scraps, patching me up and kissing my forehead will make it all better. And him, he doesn't know how to love. He doesn't even love you, you're nothing more than an credit card for him swipe when he feels the need to make himself feel like a real man".

SLAP

The occasions Mary would hit him were rare and always followed a heft insult on Wallys part. But they always stung, left an ugly bruise on his cheek and maybe a cut from her ring.

She would always feel bad immediately afterwards, spewing apologies left and right. He would of course ignore her and after twenty minutes or so and she would leave, embarrassed by her actions.

That of course is what happened that morning. And like all the other times before, Mary would roam the house for hours looking for suitable present to apologize with.

Wally suspected that by the time she got upstairs, she would notice the message left on the answering machine. It would be from his school explaining how he had missed his detention today, Mary would give a bullshit excuse on how sick he is ,and it would be postponed till next week. If there is one good thing Wally could say about his mother it's that she's easily manipulated.

When she came back later that day it had to be around eight o clock at night. She must have went to work because she was back to wearing her old pink scrubs and her hair was tied up in a bun.

"Wallace, are you still upset with me" she asked when she reached him.

When he didn't answer, she decided to place the items on the floor next to them and sit across from him. Just as before she had come down with some food and medical supplies. "Rudy came back down here I see", she murmured as she once again ran the cloth over the healing cut on his forehead.

Again he didn't reply.

But Mary wasn't one for silence so she insisted on still speaking with him, "He said he may let you out tomorrow. Won't that be great!"... Your friends called earlier, I told them you were at a friends house…..Don't worry dear, it wasn't for a mission. It was some hang out thing watching a movie I think…. Oh dear this bone healed in the wrong spot. Wallace I have to break it again, okay".

She sighed as she was yet again met with silence and grabbed a baseball bat to the left of them. She tried to make it as painless as possible as she swung the bat toward the chained up boys abdomen. It only took sixteen swings for the rib to break again, and Wally barely made a sound as she did so. She held up the rib so it could heal in the right place and stared up at her son.

He was handsome, she noted. The black eye he was sporting when she first arrived had disappeared and now his brilliant green eyes were free of any marks. Well any marks besides his freckles that he had received from Rudy's side of the family.

He looked just like his aunt Iris, she nearly laughed as she remembered the many occasions people mistook Iris for his mother instead of her. The then twenty four year old looked so startled, as if a recent college grad with her career just starting could have a son. Iris was pushing thirty she noted, when was the girl going to have a baby. She should really talk with her about-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wally slightly murmured "It's healed".

She nodded her head slightly, surprised to find no bite in his voice. When she realized it was probably because she forgot to feed him this morning and he was tired, she hastily moved on to the next injury.

When they were done, she picked up the bowl of soup she had made and started spoon feeding her son.

"I made it this morning, your father seemed to like it" she said after feeding him another spoonful.

Wally of course ignored her and simply opened his mouth for more. It was embarrassing really to be fed like and infant. But this was the only way he would get food today so he didn't argue.

After finishing the bowl, Wally was still hungry but knew Mary wouldn't go up to get more. Instead he closed his eyes and feigned sleep until she left. Once he was alone he opened his eyes and stared at the wall.

As he stared at the wall he pictured all the things he could be doing instead.

On hour one, he pictured pigging out on some Mr. Vetti's hot dogs with Nightwing. They hadn't been since Jason had died and he really missed the smile Dick would have when Wally would point out how mad Alfred would be.

On hour two, he pictured taking Artemis on a date to the beach. Somewhere isolated, where they wouldn't have to be superheroes for once. Where he could tell her how much she means to him, and how he's so not trying to ignore her.

On hour three, he pictured just hanging out with the team. Just roaming around, making jokes and laughing all day. It had been weeks since he had been to Mount Justice to just hang out. He really missed it.

On hour four, he pictured running a race with Uncle Barry and Jay Garrick. The last race they had ran, Wally had came in last but still he had fun. And besides he's almost certain he's gotten a little faster since then.

On hour five, he fell asleep.

"Get up, ya worthless pile of crap" an angry voice growled out.

Wally had but one millisecond to register that it was his father, before the man kicked the boy and unlocked his chains.

Coughing up blood, Wally slightly grinned at the mans retreating back. Finally, he's free. The first thing he did was zoom out of the basement and into the safety that was his room. He took a moment to give his body the good ole health check, before grabbing his comm and placing it in his ear.

Each comm is personalized so it only works for that specific person. Once the comm scans your ear it decides if its being used by its appropriate owner and turns on accordingly. After which it notifies everyone that said comm is online.

Wally seriously regretted forgetting about the notification effect.

"Kidd Idiot your on". Who was that Dick, no Tim. That was definitely angry Tim.

"About damn time get yer ass over to Star City", and that would be his lovley girlfriend.

"Yes my friend, we require your assistance immediatly" and their goes Kaldur.

Many other voices were yelling out at him, but Wally choose to ignore it and put on his suit. God he loved his suit, hand crafted by Uncle Barry himself. Kid Flash's suit was amazing, the kevlar was laced with a special polymer than not only felt amazing on bruised skin, but cooled his body down enough to where his speed wouldn't burn his clothing. The suit also had some morphed technology adapted from the Martians, it didn't do much just changed his voice a bit and turned his hair from pumpkin orange to a deep ruby red.

He must have been admiring his suit to much as he ran because by the time he got to the scene everyone was giving him the stink eye.

"Hey, Kid Flash. At your service" he grinned out.

Of course Wally was disturbed by the negative energy his team was dishing out on him, but Kid Flash didn't get disturbed. Kid Flash made jokes, laughed and had fun. And after the past two nights Wally just had, he decided he'd rather have fun than worry.

"Yeah that's great for you Kid Idiot. Now you mind acting like your apart of this team and helping out" said Nightwing from the left. Ouch okay that one hurt, if Dicks upset with him, it means he's really screwed up.

He turned to look at his best friend to see just how mad the boy was. Fortunately for him Nightwing's attention had been on the skinny red clad boys fighting against him. Under further inspection Wally noted that each boy looked exactly the same. They each were wearing the same red unitard, with the division symbol in the middle and each of them were laughing as they kicked, punched and ran from his teammates.

There had to be at least fifty of them he noted before looking around at the other villains. Shimmer and Mammoth weren't new faces but the last time Wally saw them they were behind bars. Icicle Junior wasn't new either, but the last time Wally saw him Roy was a part of the team. The alien dude fighting Aqualad was definitely new, and good, really good.

Wally decided looking around wasn't going to help and began to round up the red clad copies in a speed tornado. It worked and he notice the more he rounded up the sooner the red clad boy fighting Beast Boy would absorb them.

Robin must have noticed to, because he yelled out "Beast Boy knock him out he's the original".

That was the only warning the boy got before a big green elephant trunk smack him into the ground. As he laid unconscious every copy of the boy absorbed back into him, until there was none left.

"Well Numerous is down" Shimmer yelled before touching the metal truck to her left and coating her skin in the same metal. She was fighting Miss Martian and it was beginning to look like a stalemate. It was probably true Meghan was more powerful than Shimmer, but Meghan was innocent where Shimmer was vicious. Soon Meghan feared the only way she could win is if she shut down the frightening girls mind.

Her brother nodded and asked in a gruff voice "Time to go"?

"Not a chance", Superboy replied before knocking Mammoth into a crater.

"Only place you four are going is back to prison" Bubblebee sassily replied. She along with Artemis were fighting Icicle Junior.

"No their not Bubblebrat" a childish voice said. Immediatly every team member began looking for the source of the voice. Only Robin, Superboy,Wally, Nightwing and Bubblebee had noticed the sound came from above. Just as they craned their necks upward a giant green circle that suspiciously looked like an eyeball appeared.

Out of the green circle dropped five figures.

The first was a boy covered in machinery, a really small boy. Wally suspected he was the source of the voice, he looked extremely childish and the ear splitting grin pinpointed into Bumblebees direction didn't exactly hurt his chances.

The second was an even smaller boy...if he could be considered even that. This boy looked like pinocchio, straight up. His body appeared wooden and his nose even had a tiny leaf growing out the side. Wally vaguely remembers Nightwing telling him how he faced off with a villain that fit his description. If his memory serves him right the boy's name was Puppet King and he had the ability to control the weak minded. When the boy raised his glowing blue hand and the civilians started leaving the safety zones, Wally knew he was right.

The third was a boy looked pretty badass if Wally was being honest. This boy was wearing what appeared to be a motorcycle jacket under a plain black and red kevlar suit. On his face was a metal red mask and strapped on his belt were about three guns. Though Wally assumed based on the boys demeanor and the fact that he was holding his own against Tim, he probably didn't need to use them.

The forth was a black boy with a mask that resembled a giant eyeball. It was obvious his powers are what brought the five there. He took a second to survey the scene before disappearing in yet another green circle, and grabbing the multiplying boy off the floor. Wally tried to stop him but that's when the last person decided to step in.

She was pretty, Wally noted and for the second time that week he mentally scolded himself.

She had bright pink hair tied up into two horn like pigtails with a black ribbon. Her skin was tan adorned with pink marking near her fingertips and toes. Her eyes were a bright pink, brighter than her hair and he noticed like the jewel on her forehead and the markings on her cheeks, pink was a reoccurring color for her. Her outfit was a black halter that showed off pink belly ring and a black skirt with slits on the sides showing her pink shorts. She was breath takingly beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous, I'm gonna need you to get out of my way" he said with a cheesy smile. He tried to side step her but her glowing pink hands made him reconsider. She didn't even give him a chance to throw in a joke about a spark being between them before she shot the pink energy at him.

He dodged and just barley at that, he had to run all the way to his left to fully get out of the target zone. Unfortunately he hadn't taken in account the amount of time he should have before he stopped running, so he ran straight into Artemis.

"Watch where you're going Kid idiot" Artemis yelled as she misfired her arrow at the Puppet King.

It probably was the lack of food, or the fact that the whole team was still giving him the stinkeye, or maybe it's the fact that out of all people he expected Artemis to give him a chance.

"What's your problem Fartemis" he growled.

She growled right back, "My problem is while you're out ignoring everyone and flirting with the villains, I would think you could at least try not to bump into me".

"I wasn't flirting". He yelled.

"Oh come on Kid Mouth. Everyone heard you" Artemis said.

Wally started to reply but was cut off by Nightwing, who apparently had decided to join Tim in fighting the red masked badass.

"Fight the villains not each other", he yelled out before sending a kick and batarng the other way.

One missed and the red masked villain growled before finally decided to speak, "Seriously can I fight anyone else" he growled out towards Wally.

That was the only warning Wally got before another pink wave of energy entered his sights. He dodged yet again and the girl sent two more in the form of blades before replying to the red hooded villain. "I don't really think they'll let you Hoodie".

Dick grinned at fixed his staff into two poles, "She's right. What's wrong Robin and I not pretty enough for you, Hoodie".

The red masked villain sighed, "Ignore Jinx I go by Red Hood, and either you hate me or Daddy bats hasn't exactly told you yet".

Tim had suddenly decided to go back to being on the offensive, he sent a fury of weapons at Red Hood, only seven were dodged.

"I know you were in Gotham six months ago, killed a lot of Black Mask men. I know your gave B a run for his money in the hand to hand combat part. Good for you by the way, I haven't had this much fun fighting a villains in ages" Dick cheekily replied. He too sent a fury of weapons onto the Red Hood, one of which loaded itself right into the eye of the mask.

"So not aster" Dick mumbled as sparks flew out the red mask.

"Nice aim" Tim sarcastically replied.

The Red Hood had about four seconds before the self-destruct mode would ignite on his helmet, he had to take it off. But he really didn't want to be the one to tell Dick, so he hastily threw the red helmet above his head, and threw about six smoke bombs on the floor.

The smoke bomb had infiltrated not just Tim and Dick's area but everyone's as well. Wally didn't even have time to react before a quick flash of pink hit his ribs.

"Sorry, by the way", Jinx murmured before gathering more pink energy and sending it his way.

"You know normally people don't say sorry, and then attack the person again", Wally yelled out.

She laughed, moved a little closer to him and then attacked him once more, "I'm not sorry for attacking you. But I guess, I am a bit sorry I got your little girlfriend mad".

Wally dodged but unfortunately for him wounded up even closer to her"She would have been mad at me regardless so it's cool"

She gave him a cat like grin, her pink eyes sparkling, "Really? Well then let's give her something to be mad about".

That was the only warning he got before she closed the gap between them and pressed her mouth against his. He gasped and she took that as the ample opportunity to explore every inch of his mouth. It seemed like they had been kissing for weeks, months, years. The only reason they had stopped was because Wally had heard Meghan scream.

He took this opportunity to tunnel whatever smoke had blinded the team and filter it elsewhere. Then he nearly shat his pants.

There in the middle of the ground stood a frightened Tim, and an angry Dick. Across from them was the Red Hood but without the red mask it became frightfully apparent who he really was. His hair was black, scruffy as if it hadn't been combed that day. His jawline was pronounced and his mouth was pressed in a thin straight line. He had a black and white mask, a Robin mask. One that only three people Wally had ever known had.

"How'd you get his DNA? He was careful there no way you could get enough of his DNA to clone him" Dick gritted out. He wasn't speaking to the Red Hood. Wally supposed he couldn't bring it in himself to yell at the face of his dead little brother.

One by one each villain had begun to stand beside the Red Hood.

Jinx had long since walked over the trio and draped her arm around the Red Hood. He instantly pushed her off and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Why don't you ask him how we got him".

If they were paying attention they would have seen the eyeball kid from before was creating whatever teleportation circle power he had behind the villains. But instead everyone's eyes were trained on the Jason lookalike, everyone except the look alike himself. Wally supposes he was the only one still staring at Dick's angry face.

When both boys refused to ask and the one next to her refuse to answer, she continued" Hoodie do you care if they know, or…"

She must have took his silence for approval because she then turned her head back to Dick and grinned.

"Sorry to break it to you, but he isn't a clone".

"Liar" Dick spat.

"Numele de asteptare este prost" the Red Hood muttered. Now Wally's Romanian sucked but he's certain he heard Dick say that phrase to Jason a million times. Every time the boys temper would get the best of him, he would spit out the worst name he could think of even at Dick sometimes. Dick would just laugh and reply 'Numele de asteptare este prost'. Name calling is for the stupid.

Wally wasn't the only person who remembered, he knew the gasp besides him weren't mere coincidence. He also knew Dick had remembered when his face changed from angry to surprise.

No one got a chance to respond before the villains were surrounded in a ball of green light and gone.

Dick immediately turned to Meghan. He couldn't imagine Jason telling anyone about that, but Dicks said it so many times, in front of so many villains. He's a clone, maybe he knows that because Simon implanted a memory or something. He has to be a clone.

Meghan slowly rubbed her head and grimace, "All of them have blocks in their minds. I couldn't infiltrate a single person".

Dick growled and started off towards the Zeta-Beam.

As everyone followed Wally noticed just how beat up everyone was, not that the villains were much better, but still the fact that this team did that is frightening. Bubblebee was probably the worst, she and burns and cuts just about everywhere.

When she noticed Wally's staring she weakly mumbled out, "I' knew Gizmo, way back when. Guess I thought our history would mean we wouldn't hurt each other that much…. guess I was wrong".

Wally nodded and watched as Wonder girl carried her to the nearest infirmary.

Normally this would be the time when Batman would order a report, but given the injuries reported by the Zeta-Beam all of the league was present.

Batman immediatly noticed Dick's mood, and asked Tim for a report. Before the young Robin could do so, Dick decided now was a good time as ever to ask him, " Who is the Red Hood, and don't give me any crap about how you don't know".

Green arrow and Black Canary who had been checking on Artemis, Martian Man hunter, Superman, Wonder woman and even Wally's own Mother Hen Uncle Barry had stopped to stare. Dick rarely if ever yelled at Bruce, especially in front of the team.

"You saw him" was Batman emotionless reply.

That only seemed to make Dick angrier, "Yes, I saw him. Care to tell me why I saw my dead brother fighting with a group of villains".

Batman sighed, "Nightwing he isn't the same person you once knew. He's changed and its our duty to stop him before-

"He's my brother! Regardless of however they brought him back, as our father it was your responsibility to bring him home".

"He came to Gotham! He's killed millions without batting an eye. Regardless of how you feel, as far as I'm concerned your brother is still dead".

PUNCH

Nightwing had punched Batman. He really had punched Batman. Holy shit, the world has ended.

He didn't even spare Bruce a glance before turning away and yelling out, "Fine he's not your son anymore. Then consider me not, either".

It was silent for a moment, the only sound was the feminine voice of the Zeta tube explaining that Nightwing had left Mount Justice.

Finally after what seemed like hours on Wallys part, Batman turned to him and gritted out, "Status report".

Wally fumble for his words. What exactly was he suppose to say. Yeah I was late and all but first we were fighting some multiplying guy, then the other guys showed up, one of which was your dead son, oh and the pink haired leader, yeah totally made out with her, but thankfully no one saw because of all the smoke. Then we had the biggest shock of all, when Nightwings batarang hit Red Hoods helmet. And now here we are, you missing two sons and me sweating bullets. Yeah he was definitely not telling pissed off Batman or the Arrow family any of that.

Thankfully for him Tim decided his open mouthed fish face wasn't funny and helped him out, "Kid Flash wasn't there in the beginning. But I put up some spy cams around the area, so we could study some of the new villains new abilities"

Batman nodded and each superhero watched as Tim displayed the fight from eight different angles on the screen. It was all fine in the beginning, Uncle Barry congratulated him on the speed tornado and his reflexes. It was all fine until Wally noticed the camera was showing Wally and Jinx alone, surrounded by smoke. Unlike the rest of the cameras which only showed shadowed figures, Wally camera showed everything vividly. Perhaps it was from all the wind Wally supplied as he ran way from the pink surges of energy. Perhaps it was because he was truly unlucky.

"Oh no" Wally squeaked. Blue Beatle and Beast Boy both laughed at him as he inched away from Artemis.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Baywatch I won't hit you".

"Not taking any chances, Wally murmured. He was this close to the zeta tube when a green arrow zipped past his head. Artemis...no Green Arrow.

"You think it's cool to kiss other girls when you're spoken for Flashy" Green Arrow growled. Artemis and Black Canary were standing beside him looking absolutely pissed.

Instantly Uncle Barry came in front of him and sheepishly began replying to Green Arrow, "Now Green Arrow, Canary, I know Kid was wrong but-

"He was more than wrong" Artemis growled. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl stood beside her in agreement. Superman ever the boy scout had stopped whatever conversation he was having with Conner to glare at the redhead, he glared so hard Wally would swear heat vision was about to come out.

"But she kissed me", Wally whined.

"Yeah only to give me something to be mad about because I would have been mad anyways", Artemis screeched.

Wally was beginning to get a little irritated. There was no getting to her. True he was guilty but defiantly not the only guilty person there. It's not like Artemis wasn't going to mad regardless if he had met Jinx or not. Every time he had seen her she had an attitude with him. Granted he had missed a lot of their dates and hadn't been calling, but damnit it wasn't his fault he was chained up in the basement.

So in spite of his better judgement, he spat out, "Well at least we agree on something" .

"Kid apologize"! Barry yelled out as he avoided the dozen arrows Green Arrow sent their way.

Wally glared out at Artemis. "Why she's the one with the mega attitude".

"I only have an attitude because you're being a lousy boyfriend", she scoffed.

"Well honey you're not the best girlfriend to hit the market either", he quipped.

"At least I call", Artemis yelled.

Wally rolled his eyes, she wasn't seriously using that one. "Only when you want something. Take me out Baywatch, why weren't you at the mission stupid, help me with my aim by being a moving target Kid Idiot"

Artemis looked genuinely disturbed, was he mocking her, "Are you calling me selfish"

"No I think every caring person calls only if they want something. Hey do you think every once in a while you could call and ask how I'm doing or maybe just call to hang out", Wally sarcastically drawled.

"Kid enough" Barry whined yet again, he wasn't having trouble avoiding the arrows but if Artemis started joining in…

"Oh god do your parents even like you" Artemis screamed.

It was a low blow but not in Artemis eyes. Of course his parents like him, she thought. Who doesn't like him? She figured that this would be the part where he would see unlike him, she didn't call just to hang out because she's not adapt to it. Her father is a monster and her mother's... learning to express her feelings, Artemis is learning with her. She doesn't know how to call and ask how someone's doing.

For Wally her question was definitely a low blow. Of course she didn't know it, but no, his parents didn't like him. And right about now he's starting to believe no one did. But he couldn't let her know that, so he instead of the truth he opted for a low blow himself, "Well they certainly don't hate me, baby girl".

Maybe it was the spite in his voice or the fact that he had used her Dads infamous nickname for her, but that was the final straw. She didn't bother looking at him as she muttered out, "Its over".

Instantly Wally felt bad. He didn't mean to go there, but he was so angry and she-. She was close to tears he noted, her eyes were near the brink and for the life of him he couldn't remember just when she started tearing up. Artemis didn't cry, it was unheard of. She was huddled around a few of the female superheroes. All of which and some of the men as well were glaring at him. This was bad, maybe if he apologized, "Wha... Artemis look I didn't mean-

His thought were interrupted when his Uncle grabbed his shoulder, "Maybe you should let her calm down for a while, Kid".

"Yeah... okay" Wally sighed. He then looked up at his Uncle, "Is Au-aaah is it okay if I crash at-

"Sorry kid, I'm gonna be caught up here for a while and I-I don't think our other scientist will be at the lab tonight" Barry quickly replied. After which he swiftly turned away from Wally and huddled over to Artemis. Wally knew he was just trying to comfort her, tell her how much Wally didn't mean it...but still another part of him felt betrayed.

Was Uncle Barry was mad at him? Was Aunt Iris? He hadn't stayed with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris in the longest. They were both so..busy. Sure he knows they have to work but..still.

" Kid, skiddatle will catch up later kay" Barry called over his shoulder.

Wall didn't think twice before nodding his head and running out the cave. He was overreacting, Uncle Barry said they would catch up. It will be fine, it has to be fine.

He then grimanced as he realized his destination. If he was going to go home, he was taking the long way.

As much as Wally would have like to keep running for hours, he entered Blue Valley in less than thirty minutes. Usually towards the middle of Central City he would have changed into his civvies and walked the rest of the way, but because of his anger he ran passed it. He was nearly home when a strangled cry met his ears.

"Please Miss, spare me", a weak old man begged. It took Wally about two seconds to realize that that was Ole man Vetti, the hot dog vendor.

He was currently cowering on the floor as Jinx smirked wickedly at him. Just as she had fired a handful of pink energy at the man, Wally swooped in and carried the man away. Her blast hit the concrete and for a second nothing happened. Until the ground shook and nearby telephones exploded.

"Picking on old men after a major jewelry heist. Isn't that beneath you" Wally quipped after he had put old man Vetti into a safety zone.

Jinx smiled once she saw him a lightly started tracing the green light pole with her index finger, "I just wanted some chili dogs, old man shouldn't have started arguing".

"Pretty sure if you were buying them he wouldn't have to" Wally supplied.

His response was a halfhearted shrug as she stopped tracing the pole and a surge of energy shot out her finger tips. The pole exploded near the base and nearly crushed Wally as it fell down. It was easy enough to dodge but the six pink energy blades she sent toward him, and the five kicks after were not.

One of the blades hit a nearby mailbox, and like all the other objects, exploded.

Wally let out a low whistle, "Been meaning to ask ya doll face. What exactly is your power, kinetic touch that cause explosions"?

She grinned before sending three more energy fueled kicks his way, "Something like that"

Wally dodged two of them and groaned as one got him in the right knee, "See except I'm not exploding, kitten. Hurts like hell, but I'm still in one piece. Care to share why".

When she didn't answer he zoomed around her and created a light tornado to lift her off the ground. "Oh come on you explore the fuck out of my mouth and you can't even tell me how your powers work, he paused for a minute to watch her futile attempt to get out of his tornado. "I thought we were passed the awkward phase doll".

When he finally did stop, she fell to the ground instantly. Surrounding her form was a deep crater, definitely not the amount of damage Kid Flash would usually give out. But damnit he was having a bad day, and most of it was her fault.

She groaned loudly before jumping out the crater and shaking her head, "Is that it, did your little girlfriend see the kiss, break up with you and now your pissed".

He growled at her, she was definitely having way too much fun at his expense. "No I just hate when I have to encounter the same villain in one day".

She suddenly stopped, the energy in her hands began to disappear as she stared at the boy in slight confusion.

"What" Wally asked after some thought.

"What are you doing in Blue Valley anyways" she asked. Instantly he had paled, Kid Flash was never in Blue Valley. Sure it was poor but it wasn't Gotham, crime was pretty low and the cops pretty much handled everything.

"I uh was in the neighborhood" he supplied.

She obviously didn't buy it because her reply was "Bullshit".

"Well why are you here" he asked. Blue Valley hot dogs were the best in his opinion but he doubted Vetti reputation surpassed his city limit.

Rather than avoid his question, she ruefully smiled and picked up a half done hot dog, "Hoods not too happy with me. This is his favorite place to grab a bite".

Wow, honesty. It had been so long since Wally had truly heard it, he halfway didn't believe her. Then he thought about it, of course she's getting them for Jason. He did look pretty angry when she was taunting Dick, and Vetti's chili dogs were always Jason's favorite food.

It was at this moment Wally decided he was going to be honest for once, just a little bit. It's only fair, she was honest with him. "I was taking a run, trying to clear my head. My girlfriend broke up with me.".

Her eyes widened, she had not expected him to reciprocate, but still by her smile he could tell she appreciated it.

"Fine, I'll do us both a favor then" she said. Wally started to ask her what, but as she pulled out the three dollars and forty five cents, he slowly understood. "There that's enough for two chilidogs, I only need to apologize to Hood anyways".

Kid Flash was supposed to take her in, or at least follow her as she started to run away. But at that moment Wally didn't feel like being Kid Flash. Mr. Vetti was safe, she paid for her food and the team wouldn't be there to help him if he ran into her friends.

Instead he ran all the way to the nearest woods, changed back into his civvies and walked home.

When he finally reached the old blue house it was eleven o'clock. Eleven o 'clock was always a tricky time, either his dad would be too drunk to stay awake or so drunk he'd forget Wally didn't have curfew.

Luckily for him, this time his father was asleep. It took a while but Wally actually manage to open the broken screen quietly and sneak his way upstairs. Crashing on his worn out bed, he noticed for the first time in maybe six months he would actually get to go to sleep without a beating.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

 **Okay that is chapter 1, finally completed!**

 **If you've noticed, I am not following the young justice story line at all. I'm mixing teen titans and justice league character and reshaping ages. I want to say this explicitly so there will be no confusion, everything that's happened in young justice has not happened in this story.**

 **Obviously characters back round will diverge from the show but I will still keep their personalities, that's a promise.**

 **Major changes I think you should know are.**

 **Roy is not a clone, there is no Roy clone. His whereabouts will be explored later. Also he's only a year older than Wally. No Lian.**

 **Jason died, and came back. How will be explored later.**

 **Jinx is reflective of both her Teen Titans and dc comics' version. If you read the comics you know Jinx is Indian, I really like that culture aspect of her and decided I'd like to keep it for my story.**

 **The Wonder Girl discussed in this chapter is Cassie Sandsmark. Donna Troy will be introduced later.**

 **Again I'm not following the young justice story line at all, so I will alter the organizations as I see fit. i.e, the light, the hive etc.**

 **Superboy and Superman have a rocky relationship. Yes, Clark is stand offish, I will explore why later.**

 **Some characters such as Joker and Poison Ivy will not be explored as their young justice counterparts. Similar to Jinx, I may morph certain versions of a characters together. However, for those two I will not be using the yj version simply because I don't like it.**

 **As you've probably noticed this stories a little dark. It will get darker and not just for Wally. Fair warning for anyone who hates dark stories.**


	2. Chapter 2-But I'm scared

Idiot, he didn't even try to track me.

Jinx thought as she walked through a small alley on her way home. Her plan was to detour through a couple of nearby city, but when she looked behind her and saw Kid Flash running the other way, she thought 'what's the point'.

For a second she thought of following him. Find out where he was going, only then she decided that their little truce should at least extend for the rest of the day. If he was kind enough to let her go without being tracked it's the least she could do.

As she walked closer and closer to a leaning apartment, she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to her conversation with Kid Flash.

He broke up with his girlfriend,should she feel bad?

She shook her head. What was the point of feeling bad, it's not like he will be single forever. Just look at him, and with his flirting he's sure to find another girl in a second. Besides arrow girl didn't seem all that into him. No, she refuses to feel bad.

As she replayed her mini argument in her head, she slowly approached the brownstone apartments. Her mind obviously was busy because she nearly forgot to activate the info tech and let herself in.

A fingerprint scan and an eyeroll later she was instantly transported from the poor old Blue Valley brownstone apartments to the technology bunker right below it.

"Hey I'm back", she called as she walked through the first room. It was quiet in the giant bunker, way too quiet to even remotely be considered normal. "Guys..

"Watch popsicle I will destroy you"! Puppet King yelled as he chased after the Icicle Jr..

The dubbed popsicle was laughing maniacally while holding Puppet Kings crown."Sure your highness, as soon as your wooden legs catch me".

"Guys seriously we shouldn't resort to petty games of keep away". See-More exclaimed. After realizing he was being ignored he rolled his one eye and crashed onto the nearest couch cushion.

Partially irritated and a tiny bit amused Jinx decided to trip Icicle Jr and dramatically fall next to See-more on the couch.

"Hey witch you did that on purpose" Icicle Jr exclaimed.

Jinx pursed her lips, nearly appearing innocent if her smirk didn't follow, ' Did what"?

Icicle tried to reply but was cut off from Puppet Kings strangled cry and headbutt tackle. The two boys began to childishly fight over the crown, rolling on the ground and shouting the most deranged things.

"Look you little ice cube-

"What you stack of wood".

"Ugh, You're impossible.. Give me my crown"

"Nah, don't wanna"

"I swear to god Cameron"

"Always the biblical talk aye Jordan"

"Gaah"!

The following words were a series of grunts, yells and witty insults. Despite the extensive injuries the two teens were putting on eachother Jinx couldn't help but smile at the situation.

"Shouldn't you stop them", See-More asked.

Jinx laughed as she turned her attention away from the feuding teens.

"Naah, Icicles only acting out cause Numerous is hurt and he's 'll give him something to do and Kingy some time away from his pouty plotting mode.'Sides there not causing that much damage".

" Cameron just cut a piece of Jordan's leg off"

Rolling her eyes Jinx swiftly replied, "They're wood I'm sure Giz will fix it. Bet Kingy can't feel a thing anyways".

See-More didn't seem to convinced."I guess….Is that chili leaking down your hand"?

Blinking a bit Jinx slowly unfolded her hand to reveal two smushed childogs,"Aww man I knew I should have just taken the fucking cart. Think Hoodie will still eat these"

"The Red hood left base twenty minutes ago. In response to your earlier question Mammoth will eat the substance no matter how foul it is" XL terrestrial stated before enlarging himself from his position on See-Mores arm.

"Jesus! I swear you and Red Hood try to freak me out. How long have you been there" See-More whined. He was definitely the most squeamish out of the group, one of his biggest pet peeves was when people snuck up on him. To say Batman was his least favorite hero was an understatement.

"He's been there since I got here. For someone with heat seeking vision you really suck at detecting people" Jinx teased.

See-More grew even more flustered as he nervously stuttered his reply. "I-I its hard when...my powers.. The h-helmettt…Jinx don't laugh at me...oh god.. nevermind just go give the chili dogs to Mammoth".

"Sure thing boss".

"Wait Jinx I didn't mean to sound demanding..I Know you're the leader.. I just-

Noticing the boy's flustered appearance Jinx could help but laugh and lovingly place a kiss on his cheek, "A whole three months and you still don't get my humor".

She didn't bother waiting for his reply. Like all the times she showed him any affection See-More was speechless, dazed, gone.

Her back was turned but she still would bet all her money XL terrestrial was rolling his bright red eyes.

Once she reached the doorway, she turned around and face the two boys with a serious expression. " When Hood gets back let me know".

Neither boy looked happy for the task. Red Hood was avoided at all times by See- More. XL Terrestrial well unless it had to do with training he avoided everyone. Despite this, both boys nodded their heads.

Thanks" Jinx called over her shoulder as she continued walking. The corridor was long, and Mammoths room was at the end of the hall after about thirty flight of stairs. To say she was irritated to find it empty was an understatement. After checking the rooms of Shimmer, See-More, Billy Numerous and Icicle Jr, she was beyond irritated

"Where the fuck is he. I mean he's bigger than the fridge, how can I not find him" Jinx muttered as she passed a couple of more rooms. She was now on the fourth floor and nearing the quitting stage of her quest to find Mammoth.

Untill she passed a shiny, metal door with the words 'keep out' crudely written in German.

"Giz is Mammoth in here" she asked as she walked in.

Gizmo appeared a bit annoyed for her lack of manners but was more annoyed with Shimmer peeking over his shoulder.

"Unfortunately, his darling sister wouldn't let me work until I use my chami chamber to heal him. Problem is out of the twenty chambers I've made blubber butt can't fit in one. So I'm wasting precious time making a new one".

"Shut the fuck up dweeb and just do it. Don't you see how banged up Baran is " Shimmer sneered.

Mammoth who looked way worse than his smile gave off, kindly replied "But sis, I'm okay"

At this Shimmers pale white skin began to coat itself in the familiar shiny metal of Gizmo's lab.

Everyone stood leery,Shimmer did not activate her powers for scares.

However, instead of her usual angry shrill voice a calm almost potent voice spoke through. "No, Baran you're not. You took on wonder blonde and superbrat, you're practically dead. I can see your fucking bones poking out of your skin. But don't feel bad, it's not your fault". She lightly caressed that part of his body, the blood coating her perfectly manicured steel nails.

Narrowing her eyes Shimmer glanced up from her crouched position and glared toward Jinx direction, "It's hers".

She then flung the blood over in Jinx direction along with four bloody fingernails. The fingernails flew out like sharp knives, if Jinx hadn't moved quickly she's almost positive one would have sliced her neck.

Jinx who had expected such a response, rolled her eyes and slouched on the wall. She seemed perfectly at ease but Shimmer knew her better. She was prepared more than anyone for an attack, regardless of how nonchalant she looked.

She wasn't to surprised that only one of her follow up attacks hit Jinx, she was even less surprised when the blast of pink energy knocked her back six feet. She crashed into some equipment much to Gizmo's dismay but still smirked when she looked at Jinx's cut cheek.

"You done" Jinx cooly replied as she wiped over the cut in annoyance.

Shimmer glared, "Not a chance".

Before she could murder the pink haired teen, she was instantly lifted from the ground. She growled, cursed and screamed for her brother to put her down but was continually met with the same answer. " Sis don't go blaming Jinx".

While the two siblings argued Jinx strolled over to Gizmo. She took a moment to grab a healing pill from his stand before speaking to him.

"So how's Numerous, since he's not blabbing around the house I assume he must be in one of your chami chambers".

The german brat smirked a bit, " Idiot was so banged up he still hasn't regained consciousness. I told him one hundred was to many for his stamina".

Jinx nodded, she too though Numerous was becoming too cocky in his abilities."When will he wake up".

Gizmo shrugged,"Who knows, who the hell cares. I'm no doctor but I give him a couple of more hours".

Jinx bit her lip and smirked. Despite what Gizmo wanted them to believe he truly did care for all his comrades. She's sure he knows the exact minute Numerous will wake up.

"Hey what the fuck are your smiling for Pinky" Gizmo snarled.

Jinx rolled her eyes and decided not to tease him, just this once. "Nothing so did you figure out what the necklace was".

The subject change was obvious but Gizmo seemed too intrigued with her question to acknowledge it, "Not that Shitter gave me much time to analyze it but I did notice three things about our priceless little gem".

As he pushed a series of buttons on his wrist watch a table with the gem, a couple of tools and holograms appeared before them.

"Like" Jinx pressed. She grabbed the nearest magnifying class and started at this strange rock. It's not often they're sent on jewelry runs. Sure the rock was priceless but as far as she could see its just a rock. A turquoise,shiny rock.

"Well for starters, it was right to be considered priceless. I've never seen anything like it, it doesn't exist in any jewelry seller's inventory. So then I started digging and it turns out a comet recently crashed on Earth. The planet it originated from is unknown but some parts of the rock were chipped away and sold to the black market before the government took over. All of the stolen pieces of the rock were accounted for, all except one tiny pound".

Jinx rolled her eyes, there is no way she had to get her whole team for a rock "So it's a rare rock from space,great. Not kryptonite thats for sure and I dont think any other supers are afraid of rocks right".

Gizmo held a serious expression as he vehemently shook his head "Originally I was bummed like you. I thought it was just a pebble from space, then I cut two hundred and sixty three point nine volts into the center".

Jinx rolled her eyes, leave it to the midget to be dramatic "...And".

"Be quiet I'm trying to show you" Gizmo sneered. He pressed a few more buttons on one of the holograms before a giant bolt of electricity zapped the rock. Suddenly the rock began to tremble and small flecks of the turquoise began to move. Almost like circuits in a cable, or blood in a vein.

"Giz…", Jinx worried said.

"It's alive" Gizmo excitedly stated. He then began to ramble about all of the configurations, and equations.

"So the rocks alive, must be someone headquarter knows or wants to know".

Gizmo seemed a bit bummed at her interruption but still smiled as he spoke, " Not a rock, a computer".

"What"?

"I took a sample near one of my ports and it started moving toward it. I think it's ability to communicate is through a computer".

"And you're not trying to talk to what may be the rock of your dreams why"?

At this Gizmo soured. Her joke about the rock of his dreams went completely over his head all he could do was glare at the still arguing siblings and sneer, "I was interrupted"

At that exact moment Shimmer grew tired of her trapped position and agreed to no longer attack Jinx.

"Thank ya, sis"Mammoth yelled.

Jinx laughed and rubbed her now healed cheek, "Yeah thank ya".

Mammoth let Shimmer go, and walked over to the duo with a slight limp. He was a strong one, never showed how hurt he was. Even around his friends, especially around his friends.

Jinx was currently listing all of the dates Gizmo could go on with his one true match. Mammoth was now within the finished chami chamber but still joined in on the jokes and the duo's laugh began to merge.

Still a bit annoyed at her brothers current state, Shimmer growled "Just so ya know, when Madame Rouge gets here I'm demanding more brute back up".

Jinx seemed a bit startled by this proclamation. She had forgotten Madame Rouge would be coming today. She reluctantly leaned off of Mammoth and turned towards Shimmer with a serious expression. "Shimmer don't do that".

"Why not? Our ever fearless leader isn't going to", Shimmer said with a roll of her eyes.

In a way she was right Jinx was too smart to ever think she could demand Madame Rouge something. Unlike Shimmer, Jinx had a history with the woman. .

"Just don't" Jinx stated seriously.

Shimmer started to reply but was cut off by the alarm bell.

"Who the hell, would invade us" Gizmo yelled as he pressed numerous buttons enacting the top measures of security. In the midst of this, the rest of the team ran over to his room. Machines appeared everywhere, each with their own hidden weapon.

Despite their threatening appearance, more than half of those were destroyed in a fury of elongated kicks, jumps and punches. In the center of this turmoil stood a tall woman, with a short black bob and ruby red lips.

"Madame Rouge" Jinx stated.

The woman smirked, kicked a robot still clutched on her ankle and walked over to the teens. " I was going to destroy all your little toys, boy. Be grateful I didn't".

Gizmo could only watch as the lethal women surveyed the room. There was little damage, Mammoth and Numerous were resting in chambers but she didn't acknowledge neither of them, instead her eyes gleamed once she spotted the turquoise rock on the table.

"Excellent, you got the sample of the rock. Any findings".

Gizmo carefully stated the same story he had told Jinx. However, he distinctly left out what number volt he used in order to make the rock react. Nor did he compare it to a computer.

"Hmmm so you're saying the rock expels or absorbs energy" Madame Rouge said after his explanation.

The young boy vehemently nodded his head, " I'm not sure what number volt I had used to make it react. And it doesn't react to any other volt. Perhaps if I knew what planet it came from". He lightly touched the rock almost stroking it before his hand was slapped away.

"Give me that. I said did you find anything not what did you hope to find. The scientist back at headquarters will take a look at this" the young woman sneered.

She then paused and once again surveyed the room. After a couple of seconds she stared down at the teens and calmly asked, "Where is Red Hood".

Jinx spook in a calm but careful voice, "He went out for food".

Madame Rouge didn't seem to convinced, "Alone..Hmmm. That child was once Robin, despite his alliance with us, he is not to be trusted. He still denies remembering Batman's true identity , correct?

Each teen nodded, some more quickly than others. Red Hood was not to be trusted, not even a little.

"When he returns tell him, he is no longer able to go out alone. Understood".This time Madame Rouge only spoke to Jinx. The pink haired girl nodded though in all honesty she wished she hadn't. Restricting Hood was only going to make him angrier.

"Good I'll take my leave",Madame Rouge said as she began walking to exit, the rock was now placed in a small metal box tied to her belt. She honestly thought it was beneath her to retrieve packages, however she'll make an exception for this one.

Jinx was happy to see her going. Just a little bit further and they all could relax. Just a little-

"Hey Rouge" Shimmer yelled and everyone else winced. Jinx tried to stop her but the girl spoke before she could clamp her hand around her mouth. "Don't you see my brother, What about Numerous. We nearly died out there, we need more back up".

In an instant an elongated arm with sharpened nails flew toward the girl. Shimmer prepared herself by coating her body in steel. However, she miscalculated, she didn't understand that Madame Rouge could pinpoint the weakest part of any substance, rock or metal.

And when the woman's nails hit her face, Shimmer could feel her skin crack like glass. She screamed in agony and held the top of her face. She was bleeding, she could feel the blood dripping from where her eyes were...where they're suppose to be. After blinking through her pain, she finally realized she couldn't see. Behind her she could hear Gizmo screaming over the chamber her brother broke and she could hear her brother screaming trying to get out of the shield See- More trapped him in. This was it, no one was going to help her. Her brothers trapped and she's gonna die.

She kept repeating her last thought as Madame Rouge bragged about how eye removal was a specialty of hers. Her crude remarks were followed by a nasty squish sound, which could only be her eyeballs splatting on the ground smothered by Madame Rogues high heeled continued to stomp on the ground and tease Shimmer about her ugly scars. At this Shimmer could only scoff, who cares about a scar when she's going to die.

For dramatic effect and probably her own self satisfaction Madame Rouge took her sweet time throwing sharpened things at the girl. Some bounced off of her steel body, some didn't. When one pierced her neck and she could hear herself choking, in her head she repeated her same sentence from before. She's going to die.

Just as Madame Rough stood over her, elongated arm mirroring a sword. A pink surge of energy shook the girl out of range.

"Jinx, No"! See-More screamed.

"Jinx"? the blind Shimmer asked. She should be laughing at her, telling her I told you so. Why was she saving her.

Madame Rouge seemed a bit annoyed but crudely smirked at the pink haired girl, "I trust you have a good reason for this insolence".

Jinx nodded her head, though she didn't feel any bit as confident as she appeared. "I am the leader, it's my responsibility to groom my team. I should have made Shimmer aware of your position. I am at fault".

Madame Rouge seemed to consider this, after a couple of minutes of silence, disregarding Shimmers strangled breaths, the young woman smiled. "Fine, follow me".

Jinx quickly nodded, behind her she could almost feel her team biting their lips. Just as they wanted to intervene with Shimmer, they wanted to stop Jinx. But they also wanted to save themselves. Survivals suppose to override kinship for a villain, no matter how much it hurts.

Knowing this Jinx turned to the still petrified team and gave them her most confident smile.

The team didn't breathe until the two silhouettes nearly disappeared in the hall. They didn't move until the computer indicated that the intruder was gone. And they still didn't even blink until their eyes burned. All they could do was stare, breathe and repeat.

Gizmo was the first to break silence, "Mammoth, Shimmer we need to get you to a chami chamber. Everyone else should be resting".

XL Terrestrial, Puppet King and even Icicle Jr. nodded their heads and instantly left the room. See-More on the other hand turned around in a bind of fury, "Rest! How are we supposed to rest. She's our leader and we just watched her walk to her death".

"Jinx is strong, she'll be fine" Gizmo quickly replied.

"No she won't, Madame Rouge is one of the deadliest people in the organization. I've heard what she's done to people who oppose her. We should have just let her get Shimmer" See-More spat.

Mammoth appeared angrier at this and nearly stalked over to the one eyed boy but was stopped at Gizmo's hand.

"I've known Jinx for two years now, she'll be okay with this trust me. What she won't be okay with is you running yourself ragged and worrying. That shield you put up for Mammoth exhausted you we all can see that. Just go rest up See-More,Jinx will be here when you wake up", Gizmo softly said.

At the mention of the shield See-Mores body finally caught up with his mind. Instantly he felt sluggish,tired and drained. "Yeah..okay you're right.

He didn't bother looking behind him, he didn't even teleport himself in his room like he usually did. He just walked with hunched shoulders and a grim face.

When he was gone Mammoth turned to his sister to make sure she was okay. She was pretty banged up, but he knew See-More's words hurt her the more.

"Are you okay sis" he asked.

She slowly nodded and winced as Gizmo pulled the sharpened robot scrap metal out of her still stone neck.

Mammoth wasn't to convinced, as soon as he saw her wince he began to berate Gizmo on being gentle. Then he began pointing out her many other injuries Gizmo better address. When he started talking about her eye, Shimmer lost it.

BANG

She hit him, hand still filled with holes and sharp objects. She hit him. Hit him like how she wanted to hit Madame Rogue, like how she wanted to hit Jinx, like how she wanted to hit herself.

The giant teen fell to floor with a thud, shaking both the lab and its equipment.

Gizmo sighed,"Did you really need to make the idiot unconscious".

His reply was a half hearted shrug. Usually when he called Mammoth and idiot Shimmer would bite, yell or punch. He guessed her quiet behavior probably had to do something with her feelings, not usually one to divulge in that subject. He insisted on talking trash about her brother until she snapped.

"I mean how much does the fat lard weigh. And who the fuck is going to get him in the chami chamber now".

This time he was met with nothing. He could continue his rant, but it didn't really feel all that well when no one replied. Instead he started to focus on her eyes.

It was bad. Normally he would just send an injured comrade into the chami chamber, however with Shimmer it was different. Most of her injuries need to be treated in whatever material she got injured in, or else the injury just got worse as blood and skin were introduced.

The eyes was a little different, the whole thing was shattered That's the only real way he could describe it, like broken glass or a cracked sidewalk. The centered was fragmented in the tiniest pieces. While the remainder was surrounded with these spider web scars.

"I'm gonna need you to deactivate your powers for this one" Gizmo said.

Again he was met with silence, however when the blood started gushing down his hands,soiling the young girl's cheeks he knew she had listened to him.

"Here it's a new prototype of mine, almost like a chami chamber but a pill. Not as effective but size leaves convenience".

Shimmer stared at his hand for a moment and then downed four pills. It worked a bit, her wounds all across her body began to heal. But her eyes, her eyes were still the same hollow blood filled holes.

Gizmo sighed and wordlessly led Shimmer to the nearest chami chamber. He was hoping the pill would work.

By the time they reached the chamber, the worst of her body injuries were the only ones left. Gizmo thought about acknowledging how none of the sharp objects left a mark on her body but when he looked up and saw the absence of eyes he decided against it. He cleaned around each eye, put a patch over them and strapped the still silent girl inside.

Once she was inside, Gizmo walked over to the nearest 'project' and pretended to give it all his attention.

He didn't look up once. Not when she started testing the restraints. And definitely not when she started screaming, she was regrowing both eyes of course its gonna hurt.

About thirty minutes later he went to check on her. Vitals were good, nerve replacement good. He'd give her another 4 hour or so. In the midst of her check up, Numerous finally woke up. The rambunctious redneck was loud and boisterous as ever. It took Gizmo ten minutes to convince him to shut up, and two to get thirty copies to lift Mammoth in his own chamber.

Around 1 hour later Mammoth was still unconscious but his wounds were healed so Gizmo had Numerous take him to his room. Another hour later Shimmer began to lose control of her powers fading into the frailest materials and then the strongest.

If she kept struggling she was sure to break it, but in the last two hours, three remarkeble things happen.

1) The team actually managed to get along or their keeping their fights super quiet

2) Red Hood finally came back, Gizmo was worried he would have to send someone out for the angry teen.

3) In the midst of Shimmer struggling her mind finally gave out and she collapsed.

In the last hour the blood dried up, the spider web cracks didn't disappeared but her damaged eyes was fully healed. She still unconscious as the short genius peeled back the bandages. But after a quick inspection a poke here and there, two dark green eyes were glaring back at him.

Shimmer must have been surprised. Those same green eyes grew wide as she surveyed the boy in front of her and smiled. She only hadn't been able to see for a few hours but damn was she glad she could again.

She wordlessly nodded to Gizmo and strolled out of the room. She didn't do Thank you's, unless it was a special occasion. And as much as Gizmo giving her back her sight was one, there was someone who deserved her thanks a little more. She'd have to wait, but eventually she would come home. She has to come home.

So that leaves Shimmer to where she is now. Asleep on the couch in an upright position. She tried to stay up and probably could have, but when u mix hennessy,guilt and still sore eye sockets you're usually screwed in the conscious department.

At four o'clock the loud shuffling of the lock woke her up. She had but seconds to prepare as a beaten, defeated Jinx stood in front of her. The girl swayed a bit before regaining her balance and addressing the redhead.

"Giz fix your eyes, good".

"Your back" Shimmer replied astonished. In the last couple of hours she honestly had begun to doubt the girl was even alive.

Jinx scoffed, "Of coursssssse I'm back. I have ssschoool tommorow or I guess today. Aww man that only leaves three hours to ssssleep". As much as she tried she couldn't help but slur her words a bit. Damn her head hurt.

She didn't bother listening to Shimmer fumble for her gratitude. She simply walked past the girl and towards Gizmo's room.

"Hey wait" Shimmer started. She couldn't believe how much of an asshole Jinx was being, she knew how hard this was for Shimmer. When said asshole didn't bother turning her head, Shimmers temper got the best of her. She growled and stalked over to the injured girl, violently tugging her body back towards her. "I was talking to you" she spat.

Piercing pink eyes glared her down, well sort of. The right eye was puffy and red, while the left was swollen shut. It was at this moment Shimmer really got a look at her,.Jinx outfit was in tatters much like the rest of her body. Bruises littered her arm, blood leaked from every limb. Her left rib was poking out and her knees were flailing pieces of skin.

As her eyes roamed every injury the voice in her head rang. It's all your fault. All your fault.

" If you're going to tell me I look like shit, thanks I know" Jinx sarcastically replied. Shimmer winced and bit her lip regretfully. This was all her fault.

Her regretful behavior didn't go unnoticed by Jinx. The beautiful battered girl placed a broken hand on the shaking girls shoulder. " Hey.. look I don't know what you're thinking but.. this isn't you fault".

Shimmer bitterly laughed, "Then whose fault is it….. You warned me and I didn't listen. Why did you stop her. Rogue would have killed me and you would be fine. Why did you do that"!

She didn't mean to but her feelings got the best of her. She started yelling towards the end. Tears fogged her vision but she refuse to let them fall.

Jinx squeezed her shoulder slightly until the estranged girl lifted her gaze up at her. "I did it because you're apart of the team...because at the end of the day it wasn't your fault. You're right we do need more brute strength on the team,thanks to you headquarters knows that now. And because no one has a right to hit you. Remember that okay".

Shimmer didn't respond, she couldn't. She and Jinx had never been close, never been friends. But at that moment Shimmer felt a kinship she had only ever felt with her brother. Someone besides Mammoth actually cared for her well being.

Still she wasn't a pansy, far from it. So she couldn't embrace the beaten girl, nor could she say anything emotionally uplifting. So she settled for a small nod and a ruley smirk. One Jinx was more than happy to duplicate.

On days like this it became clear. Sometimes, just sometimes kinship can outrule survival.

 **Okaaay so that's chappie number 2!I really hope you guys like it!**

 **I wanted to give insight on Jinx and the rest of the team. A lot of times I feel like villains aren't given the same amount of character build up as the heroes, and well that just sucks. I want you guys to learn just as much about this team as you do the other.**

 **Wally made no appearance. Booo, I know. But he will be back next chapter.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Guest**

 **I actually do love Wally and Artemis, but I'm also a major fan of Jinx and Wally. Who will be together by the end of this fic, well you'll have to read to find out! Thank you so much for your kind words. Also the chilidogs are a reference to the comics, Jason's favorite food is actually chilidogs.**

 **Yo**

 **Thank you so much! And here you go, lol. I will try to update sooner.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I usually update based on reviews, but I just had to write this chapter before it left my brain. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, have a great day and don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3- I know I'm a freak

Mondays suck.

In order to catch up on the Sunday Night football his father lazily fell asleep on, Rudolph required Wally to wake him up super early.

Which he could never do by the way. Why?

Well Monday was also was the only day of the week Wally was required to cook breakfast, and as much as he tried, superspeed be damn, he could never finish cooking the bacon before the smell would infiltrate the man's nose and wake him from his drunken slumber.

This of course ended in a beating and a long rant about how worthless Wally was.

Monday was also a school day so yeah...it sucks.

"Get de fuck out of lala land and finish up my bacon", Wally's father yelled after hitting the young boy with a nearby frying pan and kicking him a couple of times.

Wally grimaced as he got the floor and tried his best to ignore the bleeding gash on the side of his honestly wasn't too bad of an injury, 'afternoon Rudy' beatings hurt way more. Dealing with his father was always worse the drunker he got.

And thankfully for Wally at 6 o'clock in the morning Rudolph had barely begun to catch his buzz.

Speaking of which, said drunk was already out of the room by the time Wally got up. Which could only mean he had started drinking and watching TV in the living room. Of course Wally was proven right when he took the meal and couple of beers to his father.

"This it", his father said with his mouth half full. The plate was large, but there wasn't much content in it.

It was hard enough with only one parent working, but with Mary supporting Rudolph's drinking problem and the bills...well there wasn't much in the fridge. Wally had to make due with the three eggs, four strips of bacon and a cup of grits.

"Damn disgracefull", his father grumbled before turning to the boy and snatching the second beer out of his hand.

This is also why Wally hated Mondays. It was the only time of the week he was required to spend time with his dad besides the daily beatings.

Hiis mother had suggested it, in hope that the boys bond over football. Really all that would happen was, Rudy would watch football while Wally was his beer holder and occasional punching bag.

Wally shrugged his shoulders and hungrily watched as his father ate every peice of food on his the midst of his stare his father tore his gaze away from the Tv and glared up at Wally.

"What the fuck is yer greedy ass staring at, you want something to eat" he scowled. He then ate the last strip of bacon and smashed the plate into Wally's face. "Eat that shit, its yer fault ain't no goddamn food in this place, that stupid bitch is running dry cuz of you".

Wally could only pick the shards of plaster out of his healing cheek and roll his eyes.

How in the hell is it his fault there's no food in the house. He hardly eats at home, and if he does it's never enough. Besides he's almost sure most of Mary's expenses are going towards new plates and pots.

After he finished picking the shards out of his face and sweeping the remaining pieces off the floor, he turned to his father and asked, "Can I leave now, or do you need anything else".

His reply was a wave of the hand and a series of curses towards the TV.

"Yeah have a great day at school son"Wally mumbled as he walked out the door. He usually walks to school because buses cost and Kid Flash wasn't suppose to be in Blue Valley. But he figured it couldn't hurt to run to Central City. He may even get to go to a Flash supporting Diner before school starts.

Once he made it to Central City he stopped at Luigi's got a free meal, ran into a high speed chase,and caught the criminals.

That of course brought a media frenzy. He wasn't bothered much, a couple of questions here and there. The reporters always loved him, especially a certain red haired one.

"Hey Au-Uhh news lady" Kid Flash said with his best smile facing the camera.

Iris West suppressed a giggle and waggled her finger at the boy, "All these years of reporting your heroic acts and you still don't know my name Kid Flash",

Wally sheepishly grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry but..Your Flash's favorite not mine".

This time both Iris and her camera man laughed. When they finished Iris turned back to the now relaxed Wally and sent him a smile."Sorry but tell the Flash I'm spoken for. I'm sure you're a little busy but can you answer some quick questions".

Of course Wally agreed and happily answered all of his Aunts questions, well until she got to a very specific one.

"There been two sightings of you in our neighboring city of Blue Valley care to tell us why? Are you and Flash leaving us ", she asked.

It wasn't really the question Wally was worried about. He instantly answered it with a "Just running around, you know. Happen to run into it and thought why not explore. Got cut short the first time, so I went again this morning. Not much there though".

He was more worried about what this question meant. If Iris was asking him this then that means it's already become big news in the reporting industry. Therefore in order to protect his identity, Kid Flash can not be seen in Blue Valley again, atleast not for a while.

Iris smiled at his answer, and rolled her eyes."Blue Valley's not that bad, I've got pretty cool family down I'm sure you've got other things to do, people to save, so Central City this is Iris West and Kid Flash sending you a good morning and a see you later".

As the cameraman shut down the equipment, other news reporters began to crowd Wally.

Iris West could only roll her eyes as she pulled out her cellphone. "What's that Carson, Flash at the zoo fighting Grodd. I'm on my way", she said loudly.

That was all the information any of the reporters needed before they were in their cars and on there way to zoo. Iris own crew were running to their vans, leaving the two redheads alone.

"Thanks" Wally said.

Iris shrugged her shoulders and smiled to the boy, "No problem. It's like I said I'm sure you've got other things to be worried about".

Translation: I did it so you could get to school, now go Wally before you're late.

It was at this moment that Wally truly looked at the time and grimaced.

7:28

He literally had two minutes to get to class, and Central High is on the other side of town.

Fantastic.

"See ya", he yelled over his shoulder as he ran. The buildings blurred and he's pretty sure he ate a few at 7:29 he could literally see the school, as quick and covertly as possible he ran to the nearest safespot, changed his clothes and slowly speed walked to his homeroom.

"I uh…",Wally fumbled.

"Almost there" he mumbled as he brushed past the few lingering students in the hallway. "Al..most, Made it"!

"Wallace West is there a reason you're yelling in my classroom" Ms. Deaton, his homeroom teacher grumbled as she rubbed her puffy red eyes.

She like most of the teachers at Wally's school hated being a teacher. She spent the majority of her days sleeping, and unfortunately it appears Wally just woke her up.

"Wally was just excited because I told him Daddy is making some new holidays in the school year", Abigail Caperson exclaimed.

This probably was a bold face lie, Wally couldn't be to sure.

It's true Abigail's father was the beloved Senator of Central City, and that alone was something. But Andrew Caperson's power was greater than that.

His father was the president of the United States and many believe the old man's just a puppet in Andrew Caperson hold. If not, he definitely looked to his son for counsel. So yeah, he has more than enough power to regulate vacation days.

But then again why would Abigail bring it up now, to help him of all people. Sure she was sweet but Abigail barley if ever helped the little people when she's being entertained by her friends. And Wally knows for a fact Chad Oberliki is in this class.

Speaking of which, Chad was currently giving Abigail a mischievous smile. One she graciously returned.

Yeah she probably lied, Wally concluded.

Still Ms. Deaton was happy with Abigail's explanation and even began conversing with the young girl on the dates set. After awhile the conversation slowly died down,Ms. Deaton walked back to her desk and fell asleep.

It took but a mere fifty seconds before the class became noisily chaotic, Ms. Deaton not stirring an inch. Wally began to wonder just how had the women woken up from his outburst, but decided to focus on his science homework instead.

In the midst of him calculating the moles of hydrogen peroxide, a blue eyed, blonde haired face came into his view.

"Hi"Abigail happily said. Next to her was Chad who nodded his head as a greeting and began rummaging through Wally's tattered grey backpack.

"Hey" Wally started to say but was cut off by Abigail.

"Don't mind Chad. Look I heard from Trixi you're going to have lunch with us for the next month".

"Wha- could you stop that" Wally said as Chad continued to read through all of his assignments.

"Huh sorry man. Principal Briggs said you were smart so I just wanted to see how much. You're representing us at the science fair,right" Chad said after placing all of his belongings back in his bag.

"Thats our Chad, always trying to make the school look good. Wally just met you and your already forcing him to do community service".

"I'm the president Abby, it's my job to make Central High the best it can be. Beside he agreed to do the science fair last Friday" Chad whined.

Abigail simply laughed and placed a manicured hand over Wally's shoulder, "He's a work- a holic but I promise he's solid fun when schools not involved. You'll see at lunch".

Lunch? Wally the memeories came back to him, he nearly choked on his breathe.

" _Have lunch with me for a month"._

No. No. No. No!

"She told you" Wally concluded with his head hung low.

His obvious discomfort went completely over Abigail's head, right after his statement the bubbly blonde excitingly replied, "Yep, she literally told everyone at lunch last Friday"!

"Well.. everybody except Clint" Chad said after a moment.

And Wally nearly shits his pants. Why wouldn't she tell Clint, Why wouldn't anybody tell Clint. What is Clint Strem going to think when he see's Wally sitting at his table.

Sensing Wally's discomfort, Abigail placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Clint, he's a big softie I swear. Besides he doesn't fight any more. And how can he fight someone who sits with him every day". She laughed towards the end. Her perfect, bubbly giggle mixing almost harmoniously with the first period bell.

Her word didn't help one bit. Chad knew that, Wally knew that, Abigail did not know this.

So in first period Trigonometry she sat next to Wally as if they were best friends. Ignoring the few students that gossiped about 'West speaking to Strem's girl''. She chatted animatedly with Wally, about the any and everything. Touching his shoulder and hugging him. She was a very friendly girl, and her very aggressive boyfriend was not going to be happy.

In second period English she nearly did the same, only this class she had with Chad as well. Thankfully Chad easily knew how to get Abigail's attention and steered most of the conversation away from Wally.

By third period Science Wally was with Abigail unpresent the gossip only got worse, some even came up and asked him if he had a death wish.

Currently Wally was in the middle of ignoring some cheerleader who was snapchatting picture of him, when the teacher Professor Pot announced they would be working in partners.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Wally thought. He could ignore the people around him, but someone he was suppose to work with, that would be a challenge.

Fortunately for him as the teacher began to pair people up, the majority of the school gossipers were paired up with each other. Some complained, some even begged to be paired with Wally. Professor Pot assumed it was because the boy was skilled in science, so he refused every plea.

By the time he actually made it to Wally, there was barely anyone left.

"West I have you down fo Sanalon, however since she is absent today would you mind working alone", the teacher said.

"No problem" Wally happily replied, but his happiness soon faded when the teacher's words set in.

Trixi was absent, does that mean the deal's off. She did technically say sit with her for lunch, but Abigail would probably move tables if Wally didn't sit with them. She seemed way too excited about it, would she cry? If she did Clint will definitely-

"You're late, Miss Sanalon. You do know how I frown on tardiness".

"Frown all you want, won't change the fact that I'm late" Trixi cheekily replied. Her response was an angry huff from Pot,a detention slip and a small "Just finish the assignment on time. Your partners West, got it.

Trixi saluted the old teacher and sarcastically replied, "Yes sir, got my mission. won't fuck it up, sir".

This time Pot didn't even bother replying to the girl. He simply sent Wally an apologetic glance as the tanned teen walked over to him.

"'Sup", Trixi said as she plopped down in the seat next to him.

Wally stopped fiddling with the chemicals to quickly write down something and mutter, " Hi".

"Awww why'd you say it like that, I thought we were friends. Friends are usually happy to see each other".

"Were not friends".

"Meow! Your so testy today. Whats going on carrot top",

"Nothing..look aren't you a bit bothered by this".

"What the chemical smell".

"No, the pictures, the gossip. People won't stop talking about me and it's all you and your friend's fault".

"You don't blend in with paint anymore, so what". Trixi replied. She pushed up the sleeves to her white lab coat and began writing on her goggles , it was obvious she found this conversation as enlightening as she did their assignment.

"First the sleeves are to protect you from chemical spills, pulling them up is the last thing you should do with xelonbe ptsmos present, second the goggles are to see, writing a dick on it is not gonna help you when the assignment is to observe a chemical reaction, and finally did it ever cross your mind that maybe I liked to blend in with the paint", Wally huffed.

Trixi stopped her drawing and completely turned towards Wally. She looked at him for a couple of moments and then smiled.

"What" Wally said.

Trixi didn't answer at first, instead she focussed on properly cleaning her goggles and laughing at the boy. As she started rolling her sleeves down on her lab coat Wally snappily exclaimed, "What"

She finished rolling her sleeve and smiled again, "Nothing you just reminded me of someone. Your such a science nerd by the way,I'm guessing xelonbe ptsmos is bad, right. Well anyways I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with the attention".

"Really you mean it! So the deals off", Wally beamed.

"I never said that. Sure I'm sorry and all, but I still think you're being a bit dramatic".

With his mood now deflated, Wally nearly banged his head on the desk. "Why do you hate me, he groaned.

"I actually like you", as she said before sending a sultry wink his way. This of course got the attention of nearly every student in the class, camera clicking and gossiping vibrated the walls.

"People put your phones away" Professor Pot yelled. His plea was ignored, it seemed the majority of the class was to busy snapchatting about the latest drama.

"Both Abigail and Trixi, West doesn't even have the money to buy one of those chicks", a jock across the room said.

"He's not even cute" a nearby cheerleader said.

"Wait till Clint finds out, bet he'll wail on the loser"another replied.

At this statement Trixi let out a loose, long laugh.

That laugh caused Wally to finally snap. Clint's most likely gonna beat his ass, which by the way is gonna suck.

1), Because Clints super slow and annoyingly strong

2) because his Dad already smack the shit out of him this morning.

So yeah, bruises on bruises, that sucks, not eating what he really needs for his metabolism sucks, having everyone in school talk about him sucks and seeing the one person responsible for this laugh, yeah that sucks.

"You were never sorry, you're enjoying this! You're doing this on purpose. This is why I hate people like you, you're only doing this to cause chaos", Wally nearly yelled.

Trixi suddenly stopped laughing and tried to reply to the boy, but before she could answer Wally spoke again.

"Let me exsplain something for your, my life already sucked, I didn't need you to fuck it up more" Wally growled out. In the midst of his anger he roughly stood up causing the chemical in the beaker to spill on the right side of the table. Unfortunately for him, the right side was Trixi side.

"Owwww" Trixi yelled as the chemical splattered on her sleeve.

"Move out of the way, I need to get Sanalon to the destabilizing shower now" Professor Pot yelled. For once the students actually listened to the short old man and cleared the way. Once the two of them left the room, everyone's attention turned to Wally.

"Did you see that, he burned her".

"Dudes a psycho"

"Loser psycho"

"Think she'll be okay"

"I don't know I saw her crying".

Wally couldn't bear listening to the rest of the gossip,so he did what he does best. He ran. Of course this was at normal human speed, but still it was pretty fast, especially for a nerd like Wally West.

When he realized this he quickly slowed down his speed and began walking. He walked and walked trying the best to gather his thoughts.

He was worthless, he was scum, he made her cry. As he walked he thought of every person that ever saw some good in Wally West, there wasn't many. So when he ran out he thought of every person that saw good in Kid Flash. Kid Flash embodied good. Kid Flash is the fastest kid alive, a true hero.

But was he.

Wally is Kid Flash. He could have stopped that chemical from spilling on her, but he didn't. Why?

He's not sure. One part of him believes it was for the better, he had to protect his secret identity. That part made him feel selfish. The other part believed it was because deep down he wanted the chemicals to hit her, he wanted her to hurt. That part made him feel worse than he's ever felt before.

As he continued his ' I hate myself' parade he ran into someone. It seemed like she had a lot on her mind as well, because when they collided she instantly fell on top of the boy.

Bright jade green eyes met dark chocolate brown.

"Trixi" Wally said after a moment.

The petite girl grinned down at him,as she rolled her body off of him, stood up and extended her hand out. "Wally there you are, I've been looking everywhere for ya".

Wally stared at her hand.

At first Trixi assumed it was because he was confused. She assumed it was because he thought she was angry at him. But then her eyes focused on his gaze and she realised he was staring at the bandage on her wrist.

"Hey, it's fine. Doesn't hurt at all, plus thanks to a certain someone's safety advice my sleeves protected me for the most part. Nurse Ava says, it will be better in a week, no mark at all".

Wally didn't seem to convinced but nodded anyways. She wouldn't have a scar, that was good.

"Hey, look about earlier, I'm so-

"Why are you still talking to me" Wally interrupted.

She tilted her head a bit, "Huh"

"I yelled at you, burned you, made you cry. You should be sending Clint to kick my ass right about now" Wally exclaimed. He yelled it as if it was the most obvious solution to a test. As if even he agreed with the outcome,maybe he did.

"First you yelled at me because you were angry, I respect that. Second you burned me on accident, and like I said it's no big deal. It hurt a bit but It sure as hell didn't make me cry, it takes a lot to make me cry. And with that being said,if I was so bent on what happen in class I would've kicked your ass myself. I don't need Clint to do it" Trixi said.

"But the girl she said, she saw you cry-

"Its gossip Wally, half of that shit isn't true. Anyways I've been looking for you to tell you I think we had a misunderstanding back there. I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at all the dunderheads who thought they knew what Clint would do. As if I didn't already warn that lughead he better not believe any shit head rumors and start mess with you today. I was imagining their faces when they see us all eat together,I wasn't laughing at your misfortune".

Wait Clint knew. That was a relief. Wally visibly relaxed as that news sunk in. However once his mind caught up with the rest of her words he stiffened. She was laughing at...and he just totally made an ass out of himself.

"I'm so sorry" he said with his head hung low.

"Oh my god, I said don't sweat it. It was a misunderstanding. Look come on let's go, you owe me your company for lunch and we've wasted about twenty minutes of it already".

He wanted to say no, beg her to save him the embarrassment. But when he saw her smile, when he saw how happy she was to eat lunch with him his throat closed.

As they entered the cafeteria, Trixi took a tray and handed Wally one as well.

"No thanks" Wally said.

Trixi tilted her head, "You're not eating"

Before his stomach could growl, Wally hastily replied" Had a big breakfast, see you at the table".

He then began walking to the table and wished he hadn't. He wished half of the popular kids weren't glaring at him. He wished he could glare back, and he for sure wished he could afford some lunch today.

"Hi Wally" Abigail happily yelled from her seat on Clints lap. Next to them was Chad, he sent Wally a small nod before continuing with the paperwork on his lap. Clint appeared to be vastly interested in his food, ignoring the boy completely.

Wally offered them each a small wave, before taking a seat across from Chad. The kids next to him sneered, four even got up from their seats. When one of the cheerleaders realised his presence she choose to speak up, "Umm Abby what is he doing here. He is not eating at our table".

Before Abigail, Chad or anyone else could tell the girl about Wally, Trixi's voice rang out "

Oh sorry Danielle, you must have missed the memo when you were getting your ass done on Friday. Wally's my friend and if you have a problem with him sitting her you can take your plastic, stuck up ass to the reject table near the dumpsters". As she finished her snarky statement, she bit down on her food and sent the snobby cheerleader a wide smirk.

"Abigail", Danielle yelled.

Abigail of course ignored Danielle and continued to eat out of Clints plate.

"Ugh"! Was the last thing any of them heard before Danielle and half of the popular kids left the table.

Wally gasped, "You didn't need to do that, your friends should have a say-

"I've wanted that bitch gone for a while, you just gave me an excuse" Trixi replied.

"And Wally those aren't my friends, they're just wanna be friends. They only like me because I'm the captain and because Daddys, well Daddy" Abigail added.

Chad looked up a bit, retrieved even more paperwork from his bag and grinned, "Great more room".

His reply was a snort from Clint and halfhearted laugh from Trixi and a groan from Abigail.

"I promise Wally, Chad's a lot of fun when he's not a total buzzkill", Abigail said.

Chad huffed, "I am not a buzzkill".

"Yes you are! Trix, is Chad a buzzkill" Abigail asked.

Trixi had stopped eating her food to seriously turn to the fighting duo. She stared for a minute as if she was seriously debating this and the fighting friends watched her intently as if her word was law. After a couple more moments of silence, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know".

Both Abigail and Chad dramatically yell, "What do you mean you don't know"!

The two began arguing again, citing the weirdest pieces of evidence they have to support their claims.

"You have like a bazillion papers here, for like no reason. Is this the schedule for next semester"?

"Give me that! So I like to stay organized, that doesn't automatically make me a buzzkill"

"Chad you have lawyer hair".

"What does hair have to do with anything"

"Lawyers are known buzzkills"Abigail confidently stated. Wally had to chuckle at her seriousness getting the attention of both the blonde and the brunette.

"Wally, Chad's a buzzkill right" Abigail said with a twinkle in her eye.

Wally had no idea what to reply that with. He didn't want to offend Chad but-

"He's only known me for like a day, how's he supposed to know" Chad exclaimed.

Abigail giggled, " I trust Wally's institution"

"Its intuition, blondey" Chad said. This of course caused Abigail to stick her tongue out and mumble 'know it all'.That prompted Chad to ruffle her once perfect hair and sing 'brat'. After which he turned to the silent Clint, puppy dog eyes out and said, "I'm not a buzzkill right Clint".

The jock rolled his eyes, shoved Chad's arm off his shoulder and dryly replied, "Not at a party".

"Ha" Chad happily stated.

Abigail pouted, "That's not fair, everybody's fun when booze is involved".

This only started another playful argument between the two, and like their earlier argument, for every funny reasonable explanation Chad came up with, Abigail had an even funnier unreasonable rebuttal.

" Duh cause wine is made from grapes and you squish them with your 're made from having fun".

"That makes no sense"!, Chad yelled.

Wally couldn't help himself, they really were pretty funny. Apparently he wasn't the only one that thought so. After Abigail's latest comment both Wally and Clint let out two hysterically loud laughs. Once they realized they were both laughing, both boys closed their mouths immediately and stared at one another. Well, Wally stared. Clint kinda just glared.

"Hey boys know need to be shy. I am pretty funny, plus we're all friends here, right Clint" Abigail said while rubbing Clints shoulder.

She didn't get a real response from the jock. Rather Clint simply tore his gaze away from Wally and back to his food.

Abigail let out a grouchy breathe, obviously annoyed with his antics before turning her attention back to Wally." So Wally, how old are you".

Her question seemed harmless, despite the twinkle in her eye. And honestly her past argument with Chad deemed her enjoyable in Wally's eyes. She was honestly just a funny tease. She reminded him of himself, or atleast the parts of himself that he putting aside the fact that he's being forced to interact with her, Wally decided he could atleast try to make this a plesant lunch,"15"

The reactions he got varied from surprised glances to almost pitiful gazes. He honestly didn't understand what's so bad about being fifteen, he knew most of the kids there were at least 16 but still... Abigail didn't seem to mind as much, in fact she seemed absolutely ecstatic.

"Really that's great! Everyone around heres either 16 or going on 17. Trix and I are the babies of the I mean we were at least".

Now that surprised Wally. He knew Abigail was pretty young but Trixi, well she just seemed so much older. "Whens your birthday", Wally asked her.

Trixi, who for the most part wasn't really contributing to the conversation, turned her attention away from her food and smiled up at the boy, "April 1st".

"Your joking" Wally said with a smile on his face. There is no way, she could actually be born on April fools day. Although if he's being honest it explains her personality.

"I wish", Trixi dryly replied. She seemed a bit bothered by the fact that she was born on the comedy holiday, so Wally did what he does best in serious situations. Diverge and Joke.

" Dang you really are a baby" Wally said after a moment. His comment earned a long high pitched laugh from Abigail and a small chuckle from Chad.

Trixi playfully pouted, "Hey, I can still beat you up".

"Yeah just make sure you do it before your bedtime"Wally teased. This time nearly the entire table laughed at his comment, including both Trixi and Wally. It was so refreshing, for once Wally West was making people laugh with him not at him.

As the laughter died down, Trixi turned to Wally and smirked, "Lemme guess your birthdays coming up".

Wally scratched the back of his head, "Eh not really it's January 16".

"That's three months from me , you're not one to talk baby boy" Trixi teased.

"At Least I'm not the baby of the babies" Wally shot back. He expected another witty response on Trixi part, but wasn't the least bit surprised when Abigail started squealing. Honestly he's not to sure that girl can keep quiet for more than a minute.

"Is there a reason you're shattering our ear drums" Chad whined.

"I just realised, I'm the oldest of the babies" Abigail excitedly yelled.

Wally laughed yet again. Abigail seemed to find excitement and positivity in any and everything. "Whens your birthday" Wally said in between laughter.

"November Wally you have to come to my party, it's going to top all my other ones".

Wally rubbed the back his neck slowly as he nervously replied, "I don't know, parties aren't really my thing".

"Your joking right. Parties are everyone's thing. You just haven't been to the right parties yet. Just you wait after a couple of nights out with us, you'll be a party junky" Abigail squealed.

"Yeah sure" Wally said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well speaking of parties, I heard Ronnie Banks is hosting his annual Halloween bash this Friday. Are we making an appearance" Chad stated while still not looking up from his work.

Abigail looked a bit troubled at this, "I don't know..

"Banks parties are legit, not as good as your's babe. But his booze is always topnotch" Clint said.

"But he's sooooo exclusive, so it's not as hype. Wally's first party with us should be extra hype". Abigail exclaimed.

"Who gives a ratsass how West first party is" Clint growled.

"I do" Abigail shot back. She then smiled as if she had got the best idea ever, stood up on metal table and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Party at my house tonight"!

The whole cafeteria yelled in excitement, Abigail Caperson Parties were legendary, no one in there right mind would miss it. No one except Wally.

"Are you serious, it's Monday" Wally shouted through the cheers.

"Of course I'm serious, Monday Shmonday. I wanna see how you get down. I can make it in your honor if you want, have a banner that says 'Welcome Wally to the Crew" Abigail winked.

"Please don't" Wally groaned.

Abigail simply shrugged her shoulders and basked in the cheers from her peers.

"Why is this happening" Wally muttered.

Trixi laughed, "Don't be such a kill joy. If I didn't know you I would think your scared of a teeny tiny party".

Wally ignored her laughter and whined, "First you and I both know this isn't a teeny tiny party. Second am I the only person concerned on what Abigail's parents will say. And third how do you guys know I didn't have plans already".

"What's your plans" Chad asked after a moment. "If it's a school activity I can get you out of that in a second".

"No, it's not that" Wally replied.

"Then what is it. Please tell me you're not ditching us for work. You could so call in" Abigail said.

"No, that's not it either.. I just can't"

"Why" Trixi impatiently exclaimed.

Wally tried to answer, but the more he thought about it, he just couldn't. In all honesty aside from the team, he's never been to a teenage party. And the team parties are always inclusive of the adults so.. Not really a party there.

And it's not like Trixi and her friends were bad company. Aside from Clint, Wally actually really liked all of them.

It's not like he had any plans, he was suspended from the team for this week. And besides did he really want to miss a big party to go home to his father.

"I mean I guess I can come" he said after a moment.

His response was a series of cheers from kids he's positive hated him yesterday, a smirk from Trixi and a tight hug from Abigail.

It's just a party what's the worse that could happen.

 **So what did you guys think of the new** Chappie. **Wally is so naive to teenage things, but he'll be getting some experience real soon.**

 **How is the chapter length. I feel as if this chapter dragged on a bit. I was gonna add more but then I thought naaaaaah**

 **What do you guys think of Wally, Trixi and the rest of the** crew. **IS there any character you'd like to see more of. Also Thanks to everyone who Reveiwed, I love you guys!**

 **Well enough rambling**

 **Thanks for reading! And don't forget Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- But its because I'm weak

"Okay we'll start the party around 10, that means I'll have to start organizing for the school spirit fundraiser before four. And the Halloween fest before five, hey do you guys think a pumpkin carving contest is too cheesy" Chad asked as he and the rest of the crew walked outside of school.

He was of course ignored by Clint. Trixi simply snorted and Abigail began her endless amount of teasing.

Wally was to preoccupied with his thoughts to reply. He was going to a party, to a popular kids party. He had stopped thinking about it after lunch, letting his mind focus on his studies instead. It's now the end of school and his heart was beating overtime.

A party. Him?

"Hey freckles you still here with us" Abigail said after snapping her fingers in the dazed boys face.

"Huh, yeah. What happened", Wally sheepishly asked.

At this Abigail could only laugh, "I was making sure you knew my address silly"

"Oh umm…"

Wally paused. Of course he knew her address, who didn't know her address. She's the president's granddaughter for christ sake. But is he suppose to admit that or be a cool guy and act clueless.

Before he could decide which one would make him look the least like a fool, Clint spoke,

" He can just google it. Now can we leave or are we gonna stand in the parking lot for another thirty minutes like a bunch of narks".

"Oh yeah. Wally text me if you get lost on the way there" Abigail called out as she and Clint got inside Clint's very expensive red sports car.

The couple didn't even give Wally the chance to tell the bubbly blonde that he doesn't have her number before pulling off.

"Well I guess I can just ask the two off you" Wally said. However, much to his surprise only Chad was there.

"Trixi left when Abby and I were arguing. Oh and I already put the crews numbers in your spiral notebook when I was going through your things. Green notebook, first page, next to your chemistry notes. Which by the way dude, you should really organize your notes by subject. No reason to have english on one page and chemistry on another", Chad said.

Wally didn't bother telling Chad the real reason he only used one notebook. I mean the guy was getting into a new BMW for christ sake. Wally didn't even have enough cash to catch the bus.

As if sensing this the professional brunette turned to Wally and asked, "Do you need a ride".

"Huh, no thanks man".

"You sure. I know you live in Blue Valley, that's like a thirty minute drive by car. For a bus, it must be over an hour".

"Actually going to my uncle's place. And dude it's literally a ten minute walk so I'm good",

"Alright, if you say so". Chad replied. He sent the redhead a small smile before pulling off, leaving a trail of smoke in his place.

Wally waited a couple of minutes until the slender black car was out of his view, before groaning and making his way towards his uncle's home.

It's not like he didn't love his uncle's home. Hell, it was more home than home. But he really didn't feel like hearing a lecture. They haven't really had a talk about Wally's behavior since his suspension.

Technically he hasn't really apologized to Artemis. I mean he tried to yesterday night but Uncle Barry sent him home.

Hell, it's not like she apologized either.

As he continued to think of the inevitable lectures he was sure to receive from both Barry and Iris, his footstep got slower. The ten minute walk to his uncle's suburban house had suddenly become fifteen minutes.

He was nearly at the house when his cell phone rang.

Wiot Basel.

An alias of Batman, Dick had come up with it when the boys were just starting out.

"Hello-

"Wally we need you at the bat cave in the next two minutes" Tim quickly said.

Wally started to tell the boy he was suspended, but then he realized Tim probably already knew and didn't care. They would have reached him through his comm if this was a team problem. So it's a bat issue and it must be important. They almost never ask for help.

He kept this all in consideration as he quickly changed from his civies and ran towards Gotham.

"Thirty seconds late" Tim murmured once he arrived.

"Yeah well, it's hard enough getting here quick, making sure no one follows me takes a little time. Where the big emergency, I know Bats wouldn't have called unless it's urgent".

'He didn't call you remember, I did" Tim replied. He still hadn't bothered glancing up from his work on the computer.

"Ookay, well why did you use Bats alias cell. I mean you have your own and what the heck are you looking at" Wally responded as he to began looking at Tim's work. It was a bunch of intersecting lines around cities near Gotham. It honestly didn't look like anything the boy genius would have came up with.

"I called on B's phone because I wanted to make sure I get a reply. You've been ignoring calls from anyone on the team for a while". Tim tiredly replied.

"I haven't-

"Don't bother denying it, I'm not too upset about it. Anyways this is a map B made tracking Dick".

"Woah, seriously didn't he just leave yesterday, there's no way he's been to all these cities".

"He's probably been to more but this is what we could gather through traffic cams".

"Damn, sneaky ninja. You know I always knew he was a master at hide and seek, but this...this is crazy. It seems like you've tracked him well enough, what you need me for".

Tim finally looked up from the screen and turned towards Wally. He looked like crap, bags under his eyes and all. Wally now understood why he was giving such quick answers. Why he sounded so exhausted earlier.

"He's looking for Jason, getting into some pretty bad places. Bruce went after him once he broke his wrist fighting some thugs in Selfer. When he arrived at the place all that was left there was a note saying ' I'm gonna avoid the cams from now on'. Bruce is still trying to track him but he won't go after him anymore".

"Dick move" , Wally murmured. Tim ignored the jab and continued, " I think Dicks in this city Bludhaven. I want you to go there and find him, tell him to come home".

"Okay..but if Dick won't listen to B. What makes you think he'll listen to me. I mean why don't you just go".

"You're his best friend, that means something. Besides he's not too happy with me either, I knew…. I knew Jason was back".

Wally shook his head. He suddenly understood why Tim had sent all those weapons to Jason during their battle. He didn't want Jason to tell the team, to tell Dick he was alive.

"Why" Wally harshly asked.

Tim let out a humorous laugh and frowned, " I don't know. Maybe because I was following B. Maybe because I didn't want Dick to destroy himself like he's doing now. Maybe...because I...because I didn't want to give Robin back….. God what's wrong with me".

For Tim, being Robin was more than a job. Being Robin, meant being the with the team, being with Bruce,Alfred and Dick. He just couldn't give that back to Jason. He couldn't be alone again.

He started crying towards the end and Wally embraced him as a means of comfort. He knew what it was like to feel alone, to be alone. In his head what Tim was feeling was both reflective and obscure.

Tim had every reason to feel like he was alone. I mean Dick was gone, Alfred was doting on a brutting Bruce. He must feel alone.

But at the same time, he must know he wasn't. As standoffish a Bruce was, Wally knows for a fact he' cares for Tim. He loves Tim, the same as Dick and Alfred. Tim will never be truly alone, but if he's feeling like it the least Wally could do is try to relieve it.

After a couple of minutes, Wally pulled away from the sniffling boy, "Come on cut the water works, I'll find him okay, just stop staining my suit. Did you know yellow fabric actually dries slower because of the nega beams in the sun. Crazy right, I think Uncle Barry designed this on purpose so I'd be more careful. You know I am pretty klutzy".

Tim snorted but complied and removed himself completely from Wally. After moving his mask and drying his tears, he turned to Wally and gave him his regular old Robin stare. "Wally..Thanks".

Wally smirked, "No problemo kiddo, see ya".

And with that, the vivacious redhead zoomed off towards Bludhaven.

The building around him blurred first, then the sky and finally the air. This was Wally's favorite part of running with the wind. He could almost feel himself getting lost in it.

In the middle of his romance with the wind, a thought entered his head and he abruptly stopped. Something was definitely on his neck, if he wasn't so intuned with the wind he would never have felt it. A tracker, of course, the bats would never rely only on Wally's word. As Wally reconfigured the tracker, he slowly began to walk along the slums of Bludhaven.

Of course, as soon as the tracker went offline, Tim called him. The little imp kept ringing his line that Wally had no choice but to turn his phone off.

He must not have been paying any attention. Because the next thing he knows, he's barely dodging a bullet.

"Awh man ye missed him," a short, stout man said.

His partner, the shooter was a tall, lean man with unkempt hair and an unruly smirk. "I know that ya dolt. Guess the kids actually as fast as they say he is".

Wait what. Did these guys deliberately shoot at him to see if he was really fast.

"Ummm..Wally started only to be cut off by a string of bullets. He easily avoided all 200 before yelling "What the hell".

"Damn kid you gots the move," the lean one said with a smile.

"Ummm thank you…." Wally skeptically replied. They were shady people, that was obvious. But they honestly didn't seem that dangerous and it was nice to be complimented every now and then.

And this is where Wally made his mistake. He doubted the men's volatility at a time he shouldn't. He let the tall one walk over to him. He listened to his stupid compliments and blatantly ignored the little ones actions.

He was too busy listening to the tall one, that he didn't even see the bomb in the small ones hands until he held it up. He would have grabbed it, but before he could the tall one put his gun to his temple.

"Your in Black Mask territory flash boy, anyone's that comes in super or not, they never come out. Can't have ya telling everyone what ya seen"

Wally didn't bother telling the man he saw nothing, instead, he instantly sped past him, grabbed the gun, tied him up and made his way towards his buddy.

But he was a millisecond too late.

The short man was now tied up, and the bomb was defused and discarded to the left of him. To the right of him stood a boy, a boy Wally knew all too well.

Dick?

He was dressed in his Nightwing kevlar with his Robin mask, but he didn't really seem like Dick. Something was missing, after further inspection, Wally realized it was Dick's sun shining smile and with it his entire glow.

"Thanks-" Wally began but quickly stopped to zoom in front of the departing boy. "Hey wait".

"No KF. You probably don't know this but Bruce and Tim are tracking you. They bugged your suit and sent you here. The tracker records all conversations and sends a signal to Bruce when my voice enters its range. I've only got ten minutes before Bruce comes". Dick quickly replied. He then sent out a grapple hook and swung to the next building.

Wally could only groan as he ran up the same building seconds later. Moody Dick was not someone he wanted to talk to. And what exactly did he mean by 'you probably didn't know', Wally's smart too.

"Dude would you just hear me out. I disabled the tracker on my way here, I'm not here to tell you to go home" Wally screamed once he made it to the top.

Dick was just about to jump to the next Rooftop but stopped and asked, "What".

"I said I disabled the tracker. Hey your not the only family with some brains, if you're forgetting I got my powers through recreating an experiment".

"Yeah man sorry…. So if you're not here to tell me I should go home, why are you here".

"Your my bestfriend, your fourteen years old and a runaway. I think that gives me every right to seek you out".

"I'll be fifteen next month"

"November eleventh, technically is 28 days away. That's less than a month", Wally countered.

"Tell that to February", Dick chimed back.

Wally laughed, "Oh god we're such nerds".

Dick laughed as well until he truly processed Wally's words. He the somberly said, "That's Roy's line".

Roy.

Damn it, did Wally miss Roy.

"It was so much easier when we first started" Dick stated. Wally numbly nodded, when they first started the team they thought they were invincible. That no one could touch them, and they'd always be together. Then Jason died.

He knew Dick must be thinking the same thing by the way his face scrunched.

He hated seeing Dick upset, it was so bizarre. It both scared and relieved Wally in a way he couldn't imagine. Robin and KF are always the happy ones of the group, always the optimist.

Now Wally's was an act to escape his hell of a life. But Dick, Dicks was real. He honestly did always look on the bright side. The fact that he isn't right now, only tell two things.

He's human

2\. He's broken

But the best thing about Dick is, he's not hard to fix. Wally knows this for a fact. All it takes is a little hope and Dicks back to the witty idiot he was before.

This is why he told Dick he's right, it was easier when they started. "But our hardships make us where we are now. I mean look, You're getting Jason back. That's sure to make things turn around, maybe even Roy will come back" Wally finished with an optimistic smile.

Dick seemed perplexed with his words. It was as if he had never truly considered the after effects of Jason's return. Suddenly a wide smile broke out on his face as he went over to bro hug Wally, "Yeah, your right. Jason coming back will fix everything. We'll all be together and happy. It'll be just like old times... Thanks man I needed that".

Wally smiled and returned the hug, "Don't mention it. But uh you may want to tell Timbo about this together and happy goal".

Dicks face soured again, "Tim knew Jason was alive Wally. He knew for months and he didn't tell me".

"He's twelve Dick. He was following Bats, not to mention looking out for you and avoiding his non real fear of being replaced and alone again", Wally said with a roll of his eyes.

Dicks face fell again " He thinks we're gonna replace him".

Wally mutely nodded then reached behind his neck to pull out a metal tracker. "Look, I'm not saying go home. Go ahead find Jason, bring him home. But if you want to, if you ever need them. You should have some way of contacting them".

Dick hesitated, to which Wally could only roll his eyes.

Honestly is everyone in the Bat Family is so skeptical.

"I disabled it, if you want to turn it back on all you have to do is add pressure here".

Dick nodded as he retrieved the tracker and slipped it in his suit. "Thanks".

"No problem. See ya soon?"

Dick smirked, "Definitely".

And with that, both boys took off. Wally back towards Central City and Dick to some alleyway down west.

It didn't take long for Wally to reach Central City from Gotham. Ten minutes top. Bludhaven was closer than that, So you can imagine Wally's face when he entered Central City and the sun was down.

"Damn I've been out all day "Wally murmured.

In all actuality it wasn't that unpractical. He got out of school at four, spent some time daydreaming and listening to Chad and Abigail argue. Consoling Tim took a while. Finding and talking to Dick took even longer.

Honestly he shouldn't at all be surprised that it was now 8:30.

He decided it would be a waste to go to his Uncles House now. I mean honestly the party started at 10, and he still was avoiding that double lecture. Instead he turned back on his phone, googled Abigail's address and walked his way there.

Her house was over 230 miles away from his current destination. An hour and twenty-five minute walk at the least. Good, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to come early.

Did people ever come to a party early?

By the time he reached Abigail's it was 9:45. Wally inwardly cursed at his bad luck and debated for a minute if he should ring the doorbell. The back gate was technically open, and Wally could definitely see a Ferris wheel being set up. But is he allowed back there.

After much consideration, he decided standing outside like the loser with no invite was probably not the best idea. So he rung the bell.

A tall man in a pink suit answered it. He had little to no hair left on his head and scowl that would make Bruce jealous.

" The festivities aren't until 10" he boomed.

Wally inwardly shrunk as he stammered for his response, "uh sorry sir.. I uh-

"Wally you came" Abigail squealed as she rushed to the door in the skimpiest pink dress. She quickly grabbed the freckled boy's arm and dragged him into the large mansion.

"Wow," Wally murmured.

Wow, was right. Besides the fact that the house was bigger than most museums, it was decorated like a candy land of some sorts. Licorice, Lollipops, Gumdrops galore. It looked like something straight out of a dream.

"If you thinks this is great wait until you see outside," Chad said with a smirk. Abigail mimicked his smirk and it was all the warning Wally would get before he was dragged outside.

"Hey..wait" he yelled but the two preps continued to pull him along. Finally the reached outside and just as Chad had said Wally couldn't believe it.

A dance floor, an arcade, a ferris wheel, a roller coaster, four bars, carnival games and a pool filled with some pink liquid.

"Food coloring" Wally guessed as he walked over to the pool.

Abigail giggled, "You know I love pink, so most of the time it is. But today it's something a little more..wicked".

"Its Abby's favorite dink a Pink Paradise", Chad replied.

"Its alcohol" Wally sputtered. Honestly he had never seen so much booze in his life and he's so counting all the times he stayed at Oliver Queen's place.

Clint rolled his eyes, and muttered 'no it's ya grandmas draws'. While Chad laughed and shook his head. Abigail for once was the only mature one.

"Sure is! And it's delicious feel free to jump on in. It's ten, I'm gonna go tell Carmichael to start letting people in".

Wally watched as her figure disappeared back into the house. When he finally turned his attention back to Chad and Clint, the two popular kids were far from the pool at the nearest bar ordering a drink.

Wally could only watch them down their first couple of drinks before the backyard became filled with people and the music began playing.

As he shuffled through the crowd he tried his best to carefully make his way through. He's not to sure why some people were dancing with their drinks. Or why they would get upset when someone bumped into them causing their drinks to fall. But after seeing one of the linebackers break a kids nose over it, he decided the dancefloor was not the spot for him.

So he went to the nearest bar, which unsurprisingly held some familiar faces.

"Hey Wally come take a shot with us" Abigail drunkenly called.

It had only been twenty minutes since Wally had last seen the girl, how in the hell is she this drunk, was Wally's first thought. His second was.. should he. As a speedster his body does go through alcohol faster...he can get drunk, but not from one shot. Still…

He's never drunk before.

Suddenly his cellphone buzzed yet again.

Saved by the Tim, Wally thought, only to groan at the caller I. D.

"What" Wally rushed.

"Wallace where are you,I cooked a family dinner" Mary West calm voice said.

For the upteeth time that day Wally rolled his eyes. She cooked dinner,wooo. Did she want a fucking award.

"Yeah great, hope you manage to find a plate to put his dinner on" Wally bites out.

Mary tsked, " I had trouble actually. You know your father only eats out of a certain size plates. I wish you wouldn't irritate him so much sweetie, all my good china is gone".

"Fuck your china, what about your child" Wally seethed. His response was silent. Of course Mary had nothing to fucking say. And at this point neither did Wally. He didn't even send her a half hearted goodbye before hanging up the phone.

"Wally" Abigail worriedly called out. She had moved from her spot near her friends and was now but a foot away from the boy.

He's not to sure what parts she heard and frankly he really doesn't care. He just smiled at her and asked, "What's the strongest thing you got".

 **Alright Chappie number four donzo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read, it really means a lot.**

 **Review Responces**

 **GotNoName123**

 **Thank You so much for your kind words! I can't wait to write the parents reaction to the party, although I think you'll find Barry and Iris reactions a little more irritating. I'm so glad you like the universe mixing. I like to keep my readers on the edge of their seats, and also I want to make sure no parts of this story is predictable. So** unfortunately **I** can't **answer if Wally will leave the team just yet. Keep reading to find out!**

 **Weiver**

 **I am so honored to be the author to cease your long wait lol. I love WallyXJinx too, but I'm also a big fan of spitfire so...idk who he'll end up with right now. Thank you so much for reading the story and reviewing, it really means a lot.**

 **I really appreciate that you guys continue to read my story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.I will try to update again soon. Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5- I know him more

Trixi half heartedly watched as Abigail began arguing with Chad yet again, this time on cheesy pumpkin carving . Clint was mildly ignoring them and Wally was off in lala land.

She let out a small smile and sighed. She really did like them.

Because she knew Abigail would insist she come home with her, or perhaps because she knew she really couldn't say no to the bubbly blonde she left without a goodbye. It's a long bus ride to Blue Valley.

When she arrived to the bus stop she half expected Wally to be fumbling behind her. She knew he lived in Blue Valley, school gossip told her as much. In her mind he would smile with his gorgeous green eyes twinkling and ask her "you live in blue valley to". And she would wittily replied "yeah you see the whole city's not reserved for you and your 'rents" And maybe they would laugh together and sit next to each other and just talk.

But Wally never came. And the sudden realization that she never saw him on the bus hit her like drum. It was probably for the best anyways, Wally couldn't exactly walk her home.

So she sat by herself for the first half hour and once they started entering the poor neighborhood, the vacant spot was filled every other stop.

It honestly wasn't a surprise, most people in Blue Valley don't earn enough for a car, let alone the fancy sports cars the kids in Central High drive.

Her thoughts suddenly went back over to Wally, just how did he get home.

She dwelled on it for a minute but then a familiar trashed, pissed stained alley flashed passed the side of her eye, and she hastily pulled the rope for the next stop.

Once the bus reached it she heavily sighed. She had missed the closest stop and now had to walk for twenty minutes rather than ten to get to her home.

Despite this all being her fault for not paying attention, and letting her thoughts completely focus on Wally. She still thought of him for the entire twenty minutes. Nearly passing her home yet again, she cursed herself as she walked up to the door.

The brownstone apartments were almost hidden among the surrounding bungalows and broke down buildings. Nearly no one came near the leaning building, but still before she let the info tech scan her, she surveyed the area.

Once inside, she immediately went into a shiny metal door with the words keep out crudely written in German.

"Hey Giz" she said as she entered the room.

Gizmo, who was currently typing some letters and symbols on his computer grumpily called out 'What".

Trixi sighed, " Pay attention I need to fill you in for Melvot".

That immediately got Gizmo's attention. He hastily looked up and one he saw the appearance of Trixi Sanalon he heavily sighed. "Oh god please tell me you're still in your cover for some modifications, and your leading the Melvot mission"

"Sorry, Abigail's having a party. Pretty sure her best friend has to be there", Trixi said.

"Oh come on Jinx. I'm sure the brat won't miss you that much, can't you just say you're sick or something",he wined.

Trixi let out another sigh, "Used that excuse for the last party, besides a couple of weeks ago you were begging me to let you lead a mission".

"That was before the last eight monstrosities, these buffoons don't fucking listen" Gizmo screetched.

Trixi mushed her hands around her face and groaned, "Look Giz I know the team doesnt really treat you with the respect you want but-

" None what-so-ever, there completly irrtional, stupid little-

"But I will talk to them, and I wouldn't ak you this if it wasn't important. The parties at Abigails home, i couldn't the last couple of times because the freaking butlers roam the rooms worse than the security in arkham but based on how many people are going to be there, I think I'll be able to bug the home computer tonight" Trixi said.

Now it was Gizmo's turn to mush his hands over his face and groan, "Fine. But only because I've been dying to crack on computer like Andrew Capersons"

"Thanks Giz I owe you one".

"You owe me nine, but who's counting".

Trixi rolled her eyes and laughed, "Anyways back to the Melvot mission. As you know the mission is to burn the prison down with no survivors except Warden Xio Shu. But theres also a small part of the mission that was suppose to be classified"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just tell me already".

"Okay! Moody. When you find the Warden he should be carrying a key sewn to the inside his left sleeve. Use that to open a safe in a surveillance room labeled S345. In it you will find a flashdrive, bring it back".

Feeling a bit leery of Jinx's knowledge in comparison of his own. Gizmo glared at her and asked, "What's on the flashdrive Jinx".

She shrugged, "I don't know I was going to ask you once we complete the mission. Make a copy and investigate yourself, just make sure none of Luthors scientist will be able to tell".

Suddenly relieved, Gizmo waved his hand and rolled his eyes, "I always do". He then went back to his computer and started mumbling about transfixing numerals. Once he realized Jinx's was still there he sighed, "What else".

Almost sheepishly Trixi grinned, " I was hoping you could make some modifications to the clocking device. Its great and all but the fact that I can select different outfits and not different hairstyles is a bit ya know obsolete".

Gizmo growled at her as he yanked the bracelet off of her hand and plugged it into his computer. He immediately began typing yet again all while growling ' I'll show you obsolete'.

Jinx watched with mild interest as she toyed with one of Gizmo's many gadgets.

"So everyone's here right" she asked.

Gizmo didn't even stop typing and looked over and the pink haired beauty, "Yeah forgot to tell you, The best thing happen, the Bat family is trying to track Hoods so the suckers been here all day".

Jinx stopped fiddling with the robotic parts as her eyes widened. "Really, all of them".

"Well mostly just Nightwing. Batgirls trying but for the most part she's been with the young justice brats. Batman's being real subtle about it, he's tracking Nightwing too from what I can gather but some of the stops he makes on his way...

"Hoodie knows this" Jinx skeptically asked. Honestly once he realized the 'heroes' wanted him back she been pegged Hood to leave them. And as much as she would hate that, she can't say she would exactly stop him.

"He knows that Nightwings looking for him. As for Batman he said and I quote 'Pops just making sure I didn't injure his precious Golden boy" Gizmo finished.

Jinx rolled her eyes and nodded, " That's good so only Nightwing and Batgirl want him back. They're not enough, not yet anyways. Okay while you work on the clocking device and I'll talk to the team about the mission".

"Oh great. What do you think should I cut my ears off with a proton laser or burn the moff with hydroclonic peroxide".

"Stop being dramatic they didn't yell that much last time" Jinx said as she began walking to the door.

"Gimo tried to yell out " you were on the phone last time" but the girl was already out of the room before he could get the first word out.

As Jinx walked into the living room it was more than obvious the team was fighting..again. Puppet King was making a puppet out of Icicle Jr. Billy Numerous was playing monkey in the middle with..himself while See-more aimlessly tried to retrieve whatever the strange looking item was. XL Terrestrial was shrinking and growing as Mammoth tried his utmost best to hit him. And shimmer was shooting her bloody finger nails out at the wall.

"Guys" Jinx tried but to no avail. She cleared her throught tired again. After realizing yelling wasn't going to do much, she rolled her eyes and shot seven blast at her teammates. Each hitting their ark perfectly.

"Ow"

"Aw fuck"

"You bitch that hurt"

And a bunch of other color phrases soon followed.

"Now that I've got your attention, get ready. Melvot Mission today".

"Oh that's the one where we get to kill everybody right" Shimmer said with a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Yes and No. Half of the team gets to blow up the Melvot Prison and all its inhabitants except the Warden, and the other half gets to redevu with Luthor and a couple of villians to distract the 'heroes, Mammoth and Shimmer your on blow up'" Jinx replied.

"Aww man, no head smushi" Mammoth wined.

"Yeah why" Shimmer wined.

"Madame Rogue is going to be in the distracting part, she's not your biggest fan right now. Best if the both of you stay away. Remember for Melvot you're in and you're out", Jinx said.

"You're saying you a lot. Aren't you coming" See-More asked.

Jinx sighed, leave it to See-more to realize her wording choice. "Not exactly. I've got business with my cover-

"No" See-More groans.

"So that means poindexters in charge again" Shimmer happily asked. If Jinx had to guess the beautiful brute was only happy because she would more than likely not listen to Gizmo. Hell, she barely listened to Jinx.

"Yes, but I want all of you to listen to him and go in and out" It's important that you keep this mission as quiet as possible".

"Why, what's so bad about the justice league knowing," Red Hood said.

Shimmer and a couple of other jumped at his presence. See-more even whined, " Why are you always doing that, when did you get here".

"They complicate things, and if you guys didn't notice they banged us up pretty bad last this time they'll have some villains to beat up first Jinx said as her eyes lingered to both Mammoth and Billy Numerous.

At mention of this everyone nodded. Some more eager than other but still everyone could agree, they didn't want to see the justice league or any of their mini heroes if they didn't have to.

"So wait only half of us get banged up, why cant we all go on Melvot" Icicle Jr wined.

"Sorry Icy, thats just the way it is. You might want to cry your river now by the way, your on distraction".

"What"!

"Giz, sent the list to ya'll about ten minutes ago. Memorize your roles and your should be fine".Jinx once again said. s the team began looking over their missions, some more happier than others. Jinx turned her attetion to the domino masked teen beside her.

"Good, umm Hoodie can I talk to you for a minute"

"No" Red hood replied. However after a pink surge of energy and a promise of a shiny new gun he reluctantly followed her up to her room.

"What" Red Hood immediately said once she closed her door.

"Impatient aren't we"

"Jinx-

"Okay alright. I wanted to apologize for Sunday. I never got to because of the whole Simmer Madame Rouge thing. I'm sorry it-it wasn't my place to tell your family".

Red hoods, robin mask widened and for a second Jinx could have sworn she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. " Don't be. He deserved to know. Can I ask you something".

Jinx nodded and traced a line of pink energy in the air. "Anything"

"I'm on blow up, that cause he's going to be there huh".

Jinx sighed, for a while now Red Hood had been pestering her about him. She knew his motives, hell if someone had killed her she'd want to kill them to. But still, "Honestly I don't know. It could be a trap just to see where your head is or the clown could actually be there. Either way, don't go. It will only end bad, you cant kill him, not with a whole fucking league of villains behind him"

The room was silent, neither really knowing what to say. For Red Hood it was the honesty of her words that kept him silent. He knew he couldn't go, but he wanted to. God, he fucking wanted to.

"Is that all" Hood started but instantly cut off by the tan girls hand.

"Wait! Hoodie…...Hood, he's looking for you".

Red hood sighed ,"I know"

"But he isnt enough..right", Jinx asked.

"Wha- Look Nightwing he's just trying to .. I man Batman won't .. Why the fuck do you even care you should be happy now I'm finally fucking still. I'm going fucking crazy in here with you all but I'm fucking still" Red Hood angrily replied.

Jinx didn't bother telling him why, or even lying and saying she didn't. When his voice gained that base and his face began to color, she knew she had got her answer. No, Nightwing isn't enough to make the Red Hood come home.

With that she walked over to her door and showed Red Hood out. As she watched him angrily walk over to his own room and slam his door she sighed.

"All finished" she asked as she walked into Gizmo's room. The short boy was no longer working on her bracelet and had begun to map out some schematics of the Melvot Prison system.

"Yeah, good to go. Just mapping some escape routes because I know those idiots won't listen. We're probably leave in about ten".

"Great, hey Giz where exactly is the last place Nightwing was at".

Not even looking up from his work the genius replied,"About ten minutes ago he and Kid Flash, wrangled up some of Black Mask men in Bludhaven".

"Great" Jinx replied. As she left the room, she thought of walking to Bludhaven. But figured she would need the time to not only find the blue clad superhero, but to bus it to Abigail's house as well.

Instead she walked to her right, until she neared a green door this one with a peep hole the size of a fan. She didn't even get a chance to knock on it before a sullen See-More entered her sight.

"What come to tell me you're moving out to" See-More sarcastically said.

Jinx faked a hurt expression as she pushed past the black boy and entered his room, "Aww come on See-More don't be that way. I have to maintain my cover, and I would really appreciate it if you could help me with something.

See-More was far too busy staring at her twinkling pink eyes to make any objections, " Of course, anything you need".

"Great can you beam me to Bludhaven".

"Yeah okay...See ya when we get back" he asked hopefully.

Jinx smirked and winked playfully, "Definitely".

That was the last image See-More saw of the pink haired beauty before the eyeball shaped light swallowed her up and vanished.

Now in Bludhaven, Jinx decided the best way to get a hero to find you was to be a villain. The fact that she's pretty sure part of the Melvot Mission was about to begin keeping most of the Supers busy, and that Bludhaven wasn't exactly a protected territory eased her nerves. As she shot a couple of buildings down her only thought was hopefully Nightwing was still in the area.

It didn't take long for him to arrive, if she wasn't trained and if she hadn't spent the last couple of months with Red Hood she might have been a bit surprised.

"Spotted me, I must be getting rusty" Nightwing said as he sailed down a building.

Jinx smirked and sent two pink bolts his way before replying, "Not really, your pretty good. But like I told your brother you're not the only ones trained in stealth. Also I fucking make anything I tough explode, why the fuck did you think you could plant a tracker on me".

She twisted the sides of her arm as pink surges of energy exploded the trackers placed on her body.

Nightwing didn't seem all to bother by this, in fact he appeared more bothered with her earlier sentences. "Robin, where-

"Goes by RedHood now. And since you replaced him for confusion sake, I think you should call him that"Jinx wittily said.

"Is that what you told him. We did not replace him". Nightwing angrily replied. He sent a fury of kicks, gadgets and staff swings her direction. Some were avoided, some were not.

"Yes you did but ya know it's fine. And I didn't tell Hoodie shit. Look I came all the way to this stupid fucking city to talk, let ya guard down a little will ya".

Nightwing growled not letting up a bit as he swung his staff yet again, "Why you want to brainwash me like you did Robin".

Jinx rolled her eyes,"Red Hood, and we didn't brainwash him. Look I just came to tell you, this little crusade you have going on end it. Now".

"Oh yeah sure. Did you want to tell me to rob a bank while you're at it", Nightwing sarcastically said.

That's it she's done with talking, if the blue clad teen didnt want to listen to conversation maybe he'd listen to threats. "Hoodies, at home sulking his ass of because he to afraid to go outside. Not only is his fucking mood annoying, it will eventually prompt me to kill him and we don't want that do we".

Dick started to tell her she couldn't kill him, but the words stilled on his tongue. Who's he kidding, even though Jason is trained, Jinx has no problem killing, the remains of people from the buildings she blew up tells him that. And she has a whole team to help her do it. And it's not like he hasn't died before. No he couldn't lose him, not again. But he can't give up on him either.

"And anyways he won't come back. Not just for you", Jinx happily added.

Nightwing glared,"You don't know that. You don't know him"

" I fucking live with him I know. He won't fucking come back till the bat says it's okay. And your fucking daddybats doesn't know a good thing when he fucking sees one.", Jinx angrily spatt.

"Wha-"

" Sons back to life and all you asssholes care about is a body count".

"We care about-"

"Well see that's the thing, we don't fucking care about a freaky power or family business or a fucking body count. We don't judge him. He's better off with us". Jinx proudly states.

As she said these things Nightwings anger had replaced itself with sadness. Its not true, right?

He stopped glaring and seriously asked her, "H-How could you say that? Does he think that? we're his family. We love-

Bam. She had hit him. Jinx had fucking hit him. Not a surge of energy had coated her fist as it flew towards the domino masked teen. Neither said anything, both to angry to speak. And for a second it seemed like time had gone still, and then the pink haired beauty spoke again.

"Don't-Don't speak for people. Don't speak for him, bats said some pretty bad things to hoodie back in Gotham. That's not love, not even tough love".

Nightwing started to tell her the bat family brings a new meaning to tough love, but then figured his joke wasn't all that funny. His mind traveled to the multitude of bad things Batman could have said to Red Hood before Jinx began speaking again.

"Like I said it won't matter,Bats hates him. You can't fix that, there's no point", she bitterly replied before sending a couple more surges of energy his way and disappearing from the scene.

Nightwing thought about tracking her but their conversation still rang in his head. It was true, no matter what he does Red Hood will not go home. Not unless Batman accepts him.

Batman.

The young boy heavily sighed as he fished for the tracker he received from Wally moments ago. He could go home, he could make Batman, make Bruce see that having Jason back is a good thing. No matter how screwed up he is now, he could fix him. They could fix him.

So without any other thought then getting his brother back, Nightwing heavily sighed and pressed the pressure spot Wally had told him about.

It wasn't long before a black jet was racing through the air, and a ladder was placed out out of it. As Nightwing came up, he wasn't really surprised to see Batgirl,and Robin. He was surprised however, to see Alfred.

"Owwww, owww owww come on Alfie" Nightwing yelled as Alfred grabbed his ear and dragged him the rest of the way up.

"Honestly running away at fourteen, the utmost stupidity of it. Almost as stupid as letting the fourteen year old roam around as he looks for the thirteen year old, world's greatest detective they say and yet he couldn't find two lads" Alfred dryly replied before letting go of the boys ears and stalking off to another room in the jet.

Nightwing sighed and sat next to Tim as he rubbed his already sore ear. "You that mad at me too" he asked.

Tim almost instantly shook his head, and then meekly replied, "I mean you're not mad at me anymore right".

Dick thought back to what Wally said and promptly decided there was no point in being mad at Tim. "Right".

"Good now that we're not mad at eachother boys, whose going to explain to Batman that we took his jet, to go pick up his eldest run away" Batgirl called out from the steering wheel.

Both Tim and Dick shared a frightened look before turning towards the door Alfred had entered minutes ago.

As if psychic Alfred poked his head out of the doorway and said, "It's already been handled.

 **That's it for Chappe number five, i hope you guys liked it. If it's hard to follow I'm sorry. But I think I made it pretty easy to see that these are the events that are taking place the same time as the beginning of Chapter 4. So Trixi has not made it to the party yet, that will be Chapter 6...I think.**

 **BTW was anyone surprised Trixi was Jinx. Anybody? No,oh okay lol.**

 **Anyways I appreciate everyone for reading, and thanks so much for your kind reviews.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Betternatethenlever**

 **Thank you! I'm glad you like th added characters, i plan on adding a couple more DC characters soon!**

 **Smowen99**

 **THanks so much I'm glad you like it!**

 **JamandToast**

 **Thank you! I think their issues make them relatable as well. That's my overall goal, that one of the characters connects with the readers in one way. THen I think the hole story just means more to that person.**

 **Guest**

 **Sorry, this story isn't written for you. I never understood how someone could have the audacity to criticize someone for their story's plot. Wally West has an abusive father, its canon. Is been apart of the character for a while. Now the young justice franchise choose to ignore this, despite having an audience that relates. I will not. I can tell from your review, you yourself have never probably been abused or exposed to someone who has been. Most of the time, you can't tell. Especially if the victim is someone who is so into keeping up facades, as Wally is. Remember the peachy incident at Black Canary's office. Anyways I believe despite their occupation it will be more than believable that the Allen's simply won't be able to see Wally's being abused. Why, will be explored in future chapters. Which I don't suggest you read, since you obviously don't like the story. Also as I said in my author's note, I will chose which persona of whatever character I like. I will be adding parts of the young justice universe and the Dc. In short, if you don't like it please don't read. Reviewing stories you don't like is so 2003, and your better than that.**

Well thats it, again thanks so much to everyone who read. Love ya'll for that. Oh yeah don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6- But you knew him before

As soon as Jinx was sure she was clear of any lingering eyes she grabbed the small bracelet out of her pocket and placed it on her wrist. Instantly her features transformed. Pink eyes darkened to a smooth chocolate brown, the markings on her face disappeared completely and her once pigtailed pink hair flowed down her body in pretty charcoal waves.

She admired herself through the passing car windows as she waited for a cab. Even with the slight bruise forming on her exposed thigh , she still looked pretty damn great.

Gizmo really out did himself, Trixi Sanalon never looked so good.

When the cab did finally arrive, the pretty brown girl instantly jumped inside and gave the creepy driver the directions to Abigail's home. An hour of pick up lines later the rundown yellow car pulled up to the boisterous mansion.

The front yard was littered with stoners, beer bottles, glitter and the ever so classic red cups. The door was wide open allowing anybody passing a clear view of the crazed teens inside. If you looked a bit farther you would note the majority of the teens were in the backyard. The heavily decorated almost carnival-esque standard for a Abigail Caperson party.

Trixi could only smirk as she pushed past the teens and made her way inside.

This was going to be fun. She smiled wider ut suddenly groaned once a butler strolled past her.

Mission first, fun later.

With that though she cautiously walked up stairs keeping her eye out for security cameras and anybody that looked sober enough to realize where she was going. She nearly made it into Andrew Caperson's study when a monotone voice stopped her.

"Lost Miss Sanalon" asked a pink clad Carmichael. As head butler, he often took care of all the duties while Andrew Caperson was away. From cleaning the bathroom to securing the study, Carmichael was always alert.

Damn, Trixi mentally cursed. She would be lying if she said the thought of killing the old coot didn't run in her head. She could do it quietly but that would only further backtrack her whole operation. Andrew Caperson would be suspicious, Abigail would probably morn...yeah not a good idea.

So instead, she faked drunk. Giggling as she stumbled up towards the old man.

"H-hhey Car-Carmichael, Chaddy ssssaid I haaafta lay dowwn in Abby's rooom tilll the room ssstop sspinnin causse I broke the uh chirpy thingy".

The old man heavily sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Miss Sanalon, Madame Capersons room isn't even on this floor. It's on- wait what chirpy thing did you break. Oh please don't let it be the masters new trochilidae chime, he does love his hummingbirds. How could you- actually nevermind I must take care of the issues please head back to the party Miss Sanalon".

Now a normal, dedicated heavily annoying butler would rush off. Leaving the drunk girl as they looked for this broken item.

A normal, concerned butler would guide the drunk girl to the nearest cab or guest room and ensure she was safe.

The Caperson butlers, especially Carmichael are a little different. A little more secretive and a little more secure.

So honestly it wasn't a surprise to Trixi, that Carmichaels next move was to grab her arm and walk her downstairs towards the backyard. Once they stepped their feet into the crowded, large, booze filled backyard, he swiftly let go of her arm and walked back inside.

Not surprising at all.

"Asshole" Trixi bitterly muttered as she watched his figure disappear into the h e was gone she decided the best thing to do was to lay low in the party and wait until Carmichael was exceptionally preoccupied. She was already late to the party so she figured she wouldn't have to wait much longer. The later it was, the drunker the teens became and the more broken 'chirpy things'.

As if to prove her point a bulky figure pushed past her and threw up to the left of the patio.

She would have laughed if she didn't know who it was.

"Clint" Trixi worriedly asked as she walked up to the buff football player. He instantly shrugged her arm off and groaned.

Shrugging her off wasn't all that surprising, Clint usually was to macho to get help even when he desperately needed it. It was the groan that caused Trixi to blink twice. It wasn't a I'm-so-sick groan more like a defeated I-cant-believe-this groan.

She started to ask him 'what his deal was' but was cut off by a loud, boisterous laugh.

"HAHA Clint, I can't believe you got beat by West" a fellow football player yelled.

Clint rolled his eyes and swore as he waved off his teammates words, "Shut it Jefferys, Nerds got the gut of whale.'Sides didn't u bail out of going up against him after the first 10 shots".

This time the football player waved Clint off. "Whatever man, I'm not 170 benching 235.

Clint didn't even bother verbally responding letting his finger do the talking instead. His teammate laughed some more before finding a nearby blonde more interesting.

"Idiot" Clint murmured as he wiped his mouth with a nearby nerds shirt.

"You sure are, but what was that about" Trixi teased.

"Your little fucking projects never been to a party but that sure as hell doesn't mean his tolerance isn't high as fuck. We had a drinking contest of UniBlo, I had to bail after 32", Clint bitterly stated.

Sensing his sour mood and hating herself for causing it, Trixi choose to focus on him rather than Wally's apparent alcohol tolerance, "UniBlo. That shits strong. And yet I'm still not surprised you made it that far".

Clint smirked, "Well you know, been drinking since I was twelve...guess West must've been drinking longer than that. Damn I really fucking lost to the nerdling"

At this Trixi could only mentally groan. Leave it to Clint to take a detour back to the old much as she hates to admitted she hates seeing any of her friends down. So she figured if flattery didn't bring Clint out of his mood, teasing definitely would.

"Yeah yeah you suck, hey wanna mope some more or are we gonna party" Trixi teased. She then swiped the nearest bottle and downed half of it before handing it to Clint. When he wasn't looking, she quickly spat out the bitter liquid.

She can't afford to get drunk, not when the mission hasn't been cleared.

The jock shrugged, downed the rest of the bottle and laughed as the nearest teens around him starting yelling his name.

Guys like Clint could stay down for long. Not when so many people wanted to see them up.

Trixi mildly watched as Clint got into a macho arm wrestling contest . After he won, he began a celebratory drink with his crowd. They were doing keg stands, playing beer pong, you name it. Trixi played a little as well, before walking away in search of the others. It didn't take long for her to find them,she knew her friends.

Abigail like always, was at her favorite bar downing a pink paradise and dancing with a crowd of was near, never too far from appeared to be making out with a girl a couple of feet away.

Trixi waved to him as she walked up to Abby and ordered herself a drink.

"Omigod Trix, Whennn yaa get here. I'm sssso happy to ssseee you" Abigail slurred.

"Hey Abby, what number we at 55" Trixi said as she hugged her drunk friend and grabbed her drink.

"57 Chaad wassss susspose to be with me but hes ssssucking face with ssssome dude"Abigail whined.

"Chick this time actually", Trixi corrected, her drink was a pink paradise Abby's favorite. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she decide to actually swallow this one down. She then surveyed the area, combing through the dancing teens. "Wheres-

"Oh my God! You totally misssed it! Wally owned Cllint like twenty minutesss ago drinking UmiBlo" Abigail yelled.

Abby then threw her arm around Trixi almost as if she were telling a super secret code, "I thiiink Wally lied aboooout this beiiiing his firsssst party" she yelled into the brown girl's ear.

Trixi resisted the urge to throw her off of her, as she winced and rubbed her now ringing ear. "Yeah I heard. Where is the red head,I'll ask him for ya".

"Hhhe went to play darts or ssssomething, dudesssss gotts loadsss of energy", Abby yelled yet again before downing her 58th Pink Paradise.

"Mkay , you sure you'll be okay with the fan club following you around "Trixi asked as she began to walk to where the carnival games were set up. Abigail mildly laughed as said fan club glared an ushered the bubbly blonde to dance some more.

Once Trixi entered the area that was littered with carnival games she instantly began scanning around for even a speck of orange. On an occasion where she did see a basketball or a big stuffed fireball her heart would pick up, and then her head would slap her 'get a hold of yourself'.

"Hey sssssarcastic and ssssssexxy" a drunk voice slurred as a body hugged her from behind. For a second Trixi thought about body slamming the figure but then relaxed when orange hair fanned across her forehead.

"Wally" Trixi asked as she wiggled out of the boys hold and turned towards him.

He was dressed regular. The same baggy clothes that screamed retro, down to earth. He made her feel quite silly that she begged Gizmo for a upgrade.

Was she doing too much?

Did he like her hair down?

She shrugged the questions down and continued to look at Wally as he spoke to her about whatever. There was actually something that was different about the teen, his smile. She had never seen him so relaxed and happy, she's sure of it. But it was familiar...somehow.

" imma take your ssssilence for yyyeah, go 'head kay" Wally said before dragging the young girl away from the carnival games.

Trixi didn't even get a chance to ask him where they were going before the dancefloor entered her view. Wally didn't wait a second before pulling her onto the crowded dance floor and rhythmically moving to the beat.

God did he look good doing that. And she definitely wanted to join in, but still she's a fucking villain, this is her first year being in an actual school. Let alone dancing with a guy. Most of the time she just stuck by the bar and pretended to drinks. "Wally I really don't know how to-

"It's easy, just pretend it's only you and me." Wally yelled as he brushed his hair out of his face and smiled.

Only you and me.

Yeah, Trixi could do that.

They danced for hours. Rhythmically moving against each other and laughing. Through the entire experience, Trixi could feel his heartbeat in her ribcage and his laugh in her lungs. They were connected, enjoying each other's presence entirely.

But all good things must come to an end and when more and more teens began to either pass out or leave, Trixi knew not only was it time to go but she had definitely missed the time frame where Carmichael would be overly occupied .

Wally was stumbling mess, dancing apparently helped circulate whatever alcohol was in his system. It took a while, but Trixi managed to convince a couple of drunken wrestlers to help her carry him upstairs. After dropping Wally, Abigail, Chad and Clint into Abigail's giant bedroom, Trixi payed the two drunk teens and shooed them out of the room.

Three of them appeared half conscious, and Wally himself had fallen asleep on the way up the stairs. Trixi could only sigh as she watch the remaining conscious teens cuddle up to the floor, mattress and bean bag chair before falling asleep themselves.

God, how great it must be to be normal.

She mildly thought of going back to Andrew Capersons study but one look at the four butlers surveying the room changed her mind.

Walking out of the door, the only thought she had was how in the hell was she gonna explain all this to Gizmo.

Should she say there was no ample time. And list the various number of other occasions she has to infiltrate the study.

No

Should she say that she did do it but to the wrong computer. Maybe she'll buy herself enough time to actually do it.

Nuh uh

Should she tell the truth and laugh with Shimmer about her normal boy crush that somehow distracted her from the mission.

Hell no.

By the time she made it to the brownstones, she had come up with over 176 different ways to break the news to Gizmo. Each lie sounded stupid in her head and even dumber when she practiced them on her tongue.

So she settled on the a half truth. She would talk all about Carmichael and her distraction but distinctly leave out any part of Wally.

It worked well enough with her conscious but she still slightly cringed as she walked into Gizmo's lab.

Jinx bit her lip, "Hey Giz, I know it's like 5 o'clock but I need….what are you all doing in here",Jinx asked as she surveyed the room. Huddle around one of Gizmo's computers was See-more, XL Terrestrial, Icicle Jr., Puppet King, Mammoth,Billy Numerous and Shimmer.

Her question was directed at everyone but only Shimmer answered, "Oh we're just here to watch".

"Watch what"Jinx asked before staring at her teammates faces. After further inspection, three things became clear to her.

One, a smiling Shimmer means something bad happen.

Two, a no eye contact at all See-more means something really bad happen.

Three, Red Hood missing from this little team meeting means something super bad happened.

"Oh no"Jinx groaned as her head fell down a little, "Red Hood went after Joker and ruined the distraction set up".

"Oh no, he didnt crash the mission and Joker wasn't even at the distraction thingy" Icicle Jr. replied.

"Hood was at Melvot the entire mission"Mammoth mumbled.

After hearing that Jinx visibly relaxed. So Red Hood didn't go after Joker, good. The last thing she needed was calls from headquarters.

"Oh great. Well whatever you're stressing about Giz, look it's fine I didn't even get to bug Capersons computer today, so I can't really be mad if you messed up a little", Jinx said as she relaxed a bit on one of Gizmo's chairs.

"Wait what! How could you not bug the computer. Seriously Jinx you're smarter than this" Gizmo yelled. He started ranting and raving, mixing his English with German. With every word he was making Jinx feel lower than dirt, well he was until Shimmer spoke up.

"Oh come on Point Dorkster, so she didn't bug a fucking computer it's not like she did some horrendous shit like". Shimmer dramatically paused, soaking in how every ounce of Jinx attention was on her. Then with a smirk still brightly etched on her face she exclaimed, "... like let a hero in our base".

Zap.

Shit. There goes five prototypes. Jinx eyes were glowing, her head spinning.

"What the fuck did she just say" Jinx yelled.

"J-jinx calm down. Technically Red Hood brought him…." See-More tried to explain but the words instantly stopped once Jinx turned her gaze his way. He tried his hardest not to jump as three more inventions behind him exploded.

"If you don't calm down your powers will turn the entire base to mush"XL Terrestrial says as he protectively steps in front of the others.

And as much as Jinx hated to admit it, he was right So instead of letting her anger get the best of her, she counted to ten and asked in a forced voice, "What happened".

Knowing her better than most people Gizmo choose this point to hurriedly explain, "The mission was going smoothly until a prisoner was identified to be Speedy, Green Arrow's ex-sidekick. Red Hood insisted that we take him with us, and we were pressed for time so I.."

" You allowed him to bring a fucking hero here because you didn't have the time to argue or the balls" Jinx sarcastically asked. It's not like she wasn't trying to understand, truly she was, but come on a fucking hero in her base.

"Probably the balls" Shimmer replied while laughing.

Gizmo lightly glared at her, but for the most part he ignored her, instead choosing to address Jinx, "Red Hood wouldn't let it go, the fucking gun happy, ninja, psycho was determined".

Zap.

And there goes another prototype.

This time Jinx counted to twenty before addressing her team again, "You know what, talking about this is stupid and getting us nowhere. Where's our little gun happy ninja at".

"His room"Shimmer eagerly replied.

Honestly she was enjoying this all way too much. Jinx would've snapped at her for it if her mind wasn't already fixated on Red Hood. She literally marched all the way to his room, and barged in not bothering to knock. Behind her was a few members of the team, in front of her was a sight she could only summarize with one word, disturbing.

There on the floor was Red Hood cleaning up vomit. His face was absent of his infamous red hood and his even more infamous robin mask had taken its place.

On the bed was Speedy, or what Jinx assumed use to be Speedy. The once muscular yet lean teen, had obviously lost a lot of weight. His face concave in places that made it appear almost skeletal. If he hadn't had his speedy mask on, she would swear she would see hollows instead of eyes.

And that wasn't even the disturbing part.

His body being thinner didn't really bother her. It wasn't the quivering, shaking and covered in needle marks that bothered her.

All the images you would see in a druggy. All the images you should see in a druggy. That didn't bother her, until realized who she's looking at.

The fact that he was so young, he looked around the same age as she did.

Or maybe it was because she had watched surveillance videos of all the heros and their sidekicks, and she knew the boy shaking on the bed could once shot arrows from buildings away.

Or perhaps, it was the fact that she knew no matter how better he got, he would never be same. Perhaps, for that reason, she found the entire scenery completely disturbing.

But even so, as disturbing as the image was, she still had a job to do.

So without any other thought than protecting herself and her team, she shot a blast at Speedy. She would've hit him to, if Red Hood hadn't grabbed one of his favorite guns and thrown in in front of the blast. The gun exploded and the blast knocked Speedy on the floor next to Red Hood.

"If you wanna fucking kill him, you'll have to kill me to" Red Hood says as he protectively places a hand on a still shaking Speedy.

"Aww Dude vomit hands" Speedy replies but is ignored as Red Hood begins firing and Jinx begins dodging.

"Is that supposed to fucking sway me to not rip his head off" Jinx yells as she shoots a couple of daggers Red hoods way. One hits her target but Red Hood doesn't even wince. In fact he smirks because just as her target hits her mark, his hits as well. Still, hole in her stomach or not Jinx was not going to slow down.

It was getting messy, no doubt the two of them would rip the others head off given the chance.

It wasn't looking good in Jinx favor either. Apparently being a druggy didn't derail Speedy's aim or speed that much. The redhead had thrown a series of knives at the pink haired girl, nearly all of them hitting major areas.

When one knife lodged itself in Jinx's lung and one blast knocked Red Hood into See-Mores room, the rest of the team decided to step in.

"Put me the fuck down Sasquatch" Red Hood yelled. As Jinx yelled even worse profanities from the bubble See-More trapped her in.

"Both of you need to calm down..please" See- More nervously replied.

"Eyeballs right, shit was funny at first but now you might knock Red Hood into my room. And if that shit happens I'll step in" Shimmer added.

Neither Red Hood nor Jinx seemed to pay her any attention. Both still shouting the worst profanities they could muster.

"Halt die Klappe! Look both you need to understand. Yes Red Hood was stupid but it already has happen. And if you kill him Jinx, not only will you not hide the issue, you'll fucking broadcast the shit. And Hood, Jinx is our fucking leader you may have arrow boy on your fucking team now but let's be clear you get that close to hurting her again the whole team will take you down. Now can we agree to calmy fucking talk about the issue" , Gizmo exclaimed.

Jinx eyes started to flicker until they were no longer illuminate in a pink light. Then her hands slowly started fading as well, once that happened she lowly mumbled out "...fine".

Red Hood also agreed, humming loudly as he nodded his head. Once Mammoth let him go, he instantly trained two guns back on Jinx.

"Hood" Gizmo lowly whined.

"Hey I'm listening, this is just precaution", Red Hood replied.

Jinx rolled her eyes, her feud with Red Hood didn't seem nearly as serious as it had a few moments ago. She knew Gizmo was right, and if she wanted to keep this secret a secret, she had to play nice. "I'm willing to compromise on the issue, only if it is assured none of this gets back to headquarters".

Red Hood started to reply but was instantly cut off by a shaking redhead," As said issue, can I just say Pinky-

"Also I don't want the issue speaking to me. Nor will I allow it to interrupt missions or training" Jinx interrupted.

"Hey I'm not a fucking it" Speedy yelled.

Jinx ignored him, not even waiting for his last syllable to fully escape his mouth before addressing Red Hood again, " Keep it out of Giz's lab also, having a druggy is a big responsibility Hood".

At this Speedy simply flicked her off, and threw the nearest object towards her. Unfortunately for him, the knife penetrated See-Mores shield and not Jinx's esophagus.

"We clear" Jinx asked.

Red Hood rolled his eyes,"Crystal, like the stick stuck up your ass"

"Or the shit your friends shoots" Jinx replied.

She didn't wait for whatever response Red Hood had, and she damn well didn't wait for Speedys. Instead she turned around and confidently walked out of the room. When she was out of everyone's sight, her walking turned to limping and her confidence completely evaporated.

Seriously, a fucking hero in her base.

What if someone from headquarters visits.

What if he's a spy.

When she finally reached Gizmo's lab, she had already thought of nearly a million reason why letting Speedy live was a bad idea. To calm her nerves and heal her numerous wounds she downed a couple of Gizmo's chamipills. She then slung herself on a chair and waited for said genius to show up.

It didn't take long, when she hear some quiet grumblings about personal space and Mammoths smelly armpits, she knew he had arrived.

"Tell me again why I'm letting the archer live" Jinx said as Gizmo walked toward her.

Gizmo said nothing poking her skin a bit and prodding at her eyes. She looked fine, perfectly healthy and that's what bothered him. His chami pills weren't nearly as effect as his chami chamber, and one can only do so much, "How many chamipills did you take, you know too much-

"Can lead to over coubustation of the gestaton organs and nerve tissue bla ba bla. Chill, I only took two. Hoodies a good fucking shot and apparently even as a human pin cushion so is Speedy." Jinx sarcastically quipped.

"I gathered that, but I also noticed u added a extra few holes to that pin cushion and our resident happy go lucky, ninja, psycho" Gizmo replied.

Jinx smacked her lips a bit in annoyance, " You give them some chamipills".

Gizmo shook his head, " Hood saids Speedy can't have none, neither will he . Guess the bastards gonna help him get clean"

Jinx laughed, her smile brightly displayed on her face "Oh so there still in pain, good". Her smile suddenly dropped and she spoke again, only this time her voice was much more serious, "keep an eye out. I doubt if druggy's a spy with those withdrawal symptoms, but you never know. Also can you construct a hidden room, one not even Madame Rogue will be able to detect ".

"Speedys not a spy, he stopped hero-ring nine months ago. Some people thought he went off the map for a case but I know better" Gizmo stated.

"How"?

"Green Arrow. He started being more...interested in dealers, smacked one around so much the guy nearly died. Black Canary had to pry Green Arrow off the guy, when the guy said some smart remark she decked him. His face was already broken, now its down right disfigured. He wasn't the first or the last. Now Green Arrow and Black Canary always have a league member with them, even in there own city. That started 9 months ago."

"Huh, so he's not a spy. Still make the room, black hole, make it a cage for all I care. Just make it soon, please" Jinx replied.

"Make a black hole...for storage…..thats genius Jinx" Gizmo excitedly yelled. He then started listing the numerous medals he would receive due to her brilliant idea. Jinx laughed and watched as the young boy began to write down a million equations a minute.

Suddenly his computer screen blinked. Incoming call, just what Jinx needed.

"Afternoon, Madame Rouge" Jinx said as soon as the woman's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh little witch, you're already here excellent. How's the leg"

"Fine, how's the arm" Jinx counter.

The older women scowled, "I'm here to inform you that I have taken your pathetic lakeys words into consideration".

"Does she mean Shimmer" Gizmo whispered.

"Silence, boy! Little witch, the league has decided to send you these, how you say "big guns" to fight the Young Justice".

Great more people Jinx needs to watch over. Only these ones will probably be spies.

"I've allowed you access to review their profiles in your database. I expect them to be in shape immediately on arrival, do not disappoint me"

"Understood" Jinx confidently replied.

Once the call ended and the screen went blank, Jinx's confident smile immediately turned to worry.

"Fucking new team members Giz, now of all the fucking times"! Jinx yelled.

"Calm down. Lets just pull up their profile and see what their about"

"Oh I know what their about. The fucking league is what their about. Their spies. Rogue knows something is up, oh fuck they know somethings up". Jinx dramatically falls into one of the chairs, trying her best not to scream out her aggravation.

Noticing a flicker of pink light forming on her hands, Gizmo instantly tried to reassure the tan girl. "No they fucking don't, if they did Rogue would be here herself".

Jinx soaked in his words and for a second she relaxed, "Your right, its fine. Were fine….Gizzzzzz! We are not fucking fine. How close are you to the damn back hole".

"Well since I just fucking started-

"Nevermind, I just need to go ahead and kill the fucking archer before any of these newbies can run back to guns huh. Lemme guess one of these motherfuckers can fly"

"One you know you can't, Hood will freak out , Headquarters will find out. Two all of them can fly, but we can always slow them down. I mean how much of a 'big gun' can they be" Gizmo said as he connected his own computer the giant one behind them.

Instantly three girls were shown, with a numerous amount of notes and video links near their name.

"Wanna play pick your snitch" Gizmo playfully asked.

Jinx just groaned, "Why does the fucking black haired chick look like wonder woman"

"Hmmm. Troia. Allies derives from the Great city of Troy. Magical copy of Wonder Woman. Age deterioration due to spell malfunction. Hey look shes only 14"

"Oh great, so we have a wonderbrat of our own. I'm assuming powers are wonder woman's".

"Yep, oh but look her lasso is called the lasso of obedience. Apparently it compels you to do her bidding".

"Great, what's next on the menu" Jinx replied.

Gizmo paused for a moment letting his mouse hang in between the remaining two profiles, "Blondie for 500".

"Sure"

Gizmo smirked," Kara Zor-el, allies appears to be 15. Allies derives from relation to Superman. Oh shit"

"Fuck me"Jinx groaned.

Despite Jinx obvious discomfort Gizmo continued to eagerly read the profile, "Supergirl was found in ship with priceless comet that crashed on earth six months ago. Did not remember much except that her home planet Krypton was blown up by her uncle. Soooo is Superdud her uncle or by related do they just mean their from the same planet".

"Giz I don't fucking know. Moving on to the next one". Jinx said, She didn't even wait for Gizmo to move the mouse, clicking the green skinned girls profile herself.

Gizmo rolled his eyes but still eagerly read the next profile, "Allies Jade. Mentor Sinestro. With the help of Klarion the Witch boy and the great sorceress Cericie, Sinestro was able to retrieve girl from alternate dimension. Mother Star Sapphire, Father Green Lantern. Which Green Lantern, there's like a billion. And Slutty Star does get around….".

"Giz, focus! How quick can you make that black hole".

" The prototype could be ready in twenty if I'm not interrupted"

"Okay good, you work on that. Druggy definitely needs to be healed now though. We don't know how long will have to leave him there….Hey, Speedy can't have a chamipill cause it will just make him hooked since he's in withdrawal right."

"Pretty much"

"So basically any science shit you got is a bust"

"Well the chamber. The gas is far less addictive than a pill, plus it may actually help his withdrawal accelerate and end quicker. Why, does he need to be healed first though? I thought you didn't care about the human pin cushion", Gizmo asked.

"I don't, but I don't need Hoodie injured when the newbies arrive, that'll just cause questions. And I definitely don't need Druggy dying after I just fucking spared his life. I've already cross the whole letting shit slide line, might as well let it slide. Stop looking at me like that Giz, I don't fucking care.. I don't ...I'll be back in a few", Jinx yelled as she slid out of the chair.

She grabbed two chamipills on her way out, along with some sleeping gas. She also opened up one of the chambers.

Oh yeah she definitely didn't care.

After she left Gizmo's lab, the next room Jinx entered was the kitchen. She had broken the cami pills to basic powder and sprinkled a bit in one bottle of soda. She then screwed the top back on and walked to Red Hoods room

Once she reached his door she carefully opened it, and tossed a sleeping grenade inside. Instantly she was met with gunshots and knives, however, before any could reach her she quickly shut the door. After five minutes she opened the door and held her breath, exspecting gas. Instead she was met with a trained gun to the head.

"Trying to kill us, dumbass move" Red Hood said. His infamous Red Hood mask was on Speedys Head, while his Robin mask was on his own.

"If I was you'd already be dead. How'd you escape the gas"

" With magic unicorns, how do you fucking think, The mask has a filter and I can hold my breath for twelve minutes" Red Hood angrily quipped.

"Calm down, I was drugging you so I could give you this" Jinx replied as she holds the soda up.

" You drugged me so I could drink Pepsi. Yeah I'm not dumb, what's in it".

"Magic unicorns" Jinx replied. The gun on her head lightly flinched to the left and she could tell Red Hood was getting more aggravated. " Fine its a chamipill".

"No, Speedy can't have anything while he's in withdrawal".

"That's why he's going to the chamichambers. Giz said it himself, he's more likely to get hooked on the drugs in red meat than the gas in the chamber".

Red Hood sighed, he appeared to be thinking it over. " I still can't, I told Speedy I wouldn't"

"He doesn't really seem to care", Jinx pressed.

Red Hood sighed and pressed a button on his sleeve. Instantly the Red Hood popped off Speedys head.

At first Jinx didn't really see what ever Red Hood was trying to show her. Speedy was still skeletor. Still in his stupid Speedy mask, and then the idiot snored.

"He's asleep. Who the fuck sleeps standing up" Jinx muttered in disbelief.

"He was asleep before your little grenade attack. I just put the helmet on him so the gas won't get in his system".

Jinx rolled her eyes,"He won't get hooked on sleeping gas"

"He shouldn't be hooked on anything"

"Whatever, so we dont tell him. Drink the soda Hoodie"

"No"

"Drink the fucking soda. I know you don't like tight spaces so the chambers out. I'm trying to be fucking nice"

"I dont give a fuck, no"

"Hood"

"Nothing you can say can make me fucking-

Red Hoods words were instantly cut off as a pair of lips smashed into his own. The kiss was nice, it was dominating, dangerous and fun. Red Hood battled for dominance, but his kisser wouldn't submit.

He was so engaged in the kiss, so engaged with her, that he didn't even feel the droplets of soda slither past his tongue until it traveled down his throat. And even once he realised it, he didn't care, he was gonna kiss her till she stopped it. He didn't care.

And when she did, he lowly growled as their lips made a slight popping noise. Her Black hair fanned his face, and her sparkling blue eyes twinkled at him.

"Wait- Di- Woderwoman"! Red Hood yelled. For once he sounded like the 13 year old kid he was, and not the villain the world had painted him out to be.

"She is a clone, I am Troia. Your new comrad" the black haired girl confidently stated. Beside her was a bug eyed Jinx, some blonde chick and a green faced girl.

"Ah and you must be our fearless comador Jinx" Troi exclaimed. She strongly patted Jinx on the back and laughed as the other girl nearly moved a foot.

Without Red Hoods gun on her, Jinx was finally able to move freely but being slapped into Hoods bed was not the free-ness she was hoping for, " Yeah I'm Jinx. I umm wasn't expecting you this-

"Late! I know we just couldn't wait to join the team so we flew like nega sonic super fast. But then I saw all these Earth things and I just had to check them out! I literally can not believe I am actually here. Actual earth, not crummy base but earth.!" Supergirl excitedly yelled.

"And when we come, we see that you are in a dispute to get the batboy to drink the carbonated-water. So I assist" Troi explains.

"Batboy doesn't seem right, maybe badboy" Jade sassily says. She sways a bit, seeming intrigued by all of Hoods guns. When she finds one to her liking she waves her hand an a green glow picks it up. Jinx doesn't even bother asking why she doesn't need a ring to do that.

Why? Because if any of them have noticed Speedy, none have mentioned it. She doesn't know whether to be grateful or fearful. So she'll settle for quiet.

"Hey this guy wasn't in the files." Supergirl saids as she flies over and begins poking Speedy.

Immediately Red Hood gets protective and trains a gun on her. This peaks the interest of both Troia and Jade, both appear ready to fight but a bit confused. Before they could rush off to Supergirls aid, two warning shot blew past their ears, one from Hood, another from Jinx.

Supergirl seems as oblivious as can be, still poking the red head even as he swats her hands away and mumbles, "Come on, schools closed I swear". After 21 more pokes the red head finally, seemed to wake up.

He yawned, scratched his head, conveniently grabbed six knives from Hoods dresser and pointed one at the blondes neck. " I like to wake myself up" he grumbled.

"Sorry, is he new too" Supergirl asked.

"Sort of...He's Hoodies...friend" Jinx supplies.

"Oh okay! Geez calm down! I wasn't gonna hurt him. Ya know Troia, Jade and me are best friends" Supergirl saids.

Jade smirked, " He's obviously a secret as well or your both wouldn't be so.. tense about it".

Troia seemed lost in thought, after a couple a seconds she voiced her confusion, "I've seen him before. He was not as thin-

"He use to be a hero like me. Now he's sick and I'm trying to help him get better" Red Hood mumbled.

"Oh okay"! Supergirl replied.

"Wait what, so your going to keep Hoods little friend a secret", Jinx asked.

"I respect those who are loyal to fellow warriors. Also if we are to be a team, trust must exist", Troia explained.

"Yeah and I'm so not fucking up this freedom to be Sinestro's lackey again", Jade supplies.

Jinx silently thanked whoever was helping her luck and cautiously turned to the three girls,"Oh..kay. Do you guys want to meet the rest of the team or…

" Totally"! Supergirl yelled.

Troia smirked," Yes,that will be nice"

Jade wasn't all that eagered, she grimaced for a bit then sarcastically smirked,".. if i say no I'm the terrible, anti social back character right".

Jinx just laughed, fuck it, life could be worse.

 **OKaaay that's the end of this chappie. Honestly IDK why it took me so long to update this. I kept starting, then stopping, then starting again. I'm going to try to commit to updating at least once a week from now on.**

 **How do you like the new characters, everyone is a real DC character. Google them to look at their basic designs. As usual I will change some parts of a character's backstory as I see fit, in order to form the development I want. So Jade being the daughter of Star Sapphire is my own little twist, it's a soooo needed twist though. Also Troia is Donna Troy the original wondergirl, but in this sense I guess Cassie is the original wondergirl, if that makes sense. Donna's still older but Cassie was first. Supergirls comet backstory is uber important so keep in mind the whole memory loss thing.**

 **Review Responses**

 **JAMNTOAST**

 **Gaaaah! I love you, thanks so much for your kind excitement. I'm glad someone was surprised lol.**

 **YoKoChi150**

 **Muchas gracias. Realmente aprecio tus amables palabras. (Also sorry if my spanish isn't good, I used google translate).**

 **Ifonlywallywereabat**

 **Thank you so much! I will!**

 **Cliche Girl**

 **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the drama lol. Wally life is pretty terrible but I will shed some light on his happy times as well. Like when he's with Barry and Iris. Idk if it will be KF/J just yet..I'm starting to really get into spitfire lol.**

 **Also I've noticed this story keeps getting flames, I'm choosing to no longer adress anyone who tell me "they hate my story" or to "stop writing". I have so much fun writing and I've realised there is no point in arguing with people over their negative opinions. Like what you like, hate what you hate. I will continue to form MY STORY how I see fit.**

 **With that being said. Thanks so much for everyone whos read and reviewed. I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7- I know it hurts

Wally woke up feeling like shit.

Honestly he hadn't felt this bad since his Dad cracked his skull open. His whole body ached, and his head was killing him.

He tried to remember what the fuck could he have done to make Rudy hurt him so bad, but nothing came to mind.

Wait.

Rudy didn't do this, he did this.

Memories of the drinks, and the party flooded his mind. He instantly groaned as his short phone conversation with Mary flashed by. Great. When he got home Rudy would most definitely hurt him, well at least he's already suspended from the team for a week. Now no one will wonder where he is all the time.

Wait. Where is he?

It was at this moment Wally choose to open his eyes and survey the room around him. Pink. Fucking pink everywhere. Expensive fucking pink, which could only mean-

Shit. He's still at Abigail's

"Fuck" Wally whined as he stood up and stretched.

A slight groan came from behind him as a pillow smacked him in the back of his head. "Chad quit your bitching, mmy heaad hurtsss" Clint murmured while trying to adjust to the light.

After rubbing his eyes for awhile, he finally opened them, only to narrow them at Wally. "Oh fan-fucking tastic it's you".

He surveyed the room and once he realized it was only himself and Wally in the room,he rolled his eyes. As he shuffled out of the room, he bumped past Wally, knocking the disoriented boy back to the ground.

"Goodmorning to you also" Wally sarcastically replied as he got himself up off the floor and quickly followed Clint down the stairs.

"There a reason your following me West" Clint growled.

"Nope no reason. It has nothing to do with the fact that this is a fucking mansion and I have no idea how to exit", Wally quipped.

Again Cint growled. He swiftly turned around causing Wally to nearly collide into him. Before he could, Clint grabbed the red head by his shirt. " That fucking smart mouth-

"Clint what are you doing" Abigail yelled. She was at the base of the stairs, still dressed in her outfit from the night before. Beside her was Chad with two green smoothies.

"Ugh...Nothing Abby" Clint replied. He ungracefully dropped Waly on the stairs, and made his way down to his girlfriend. She gave him a hard time at first, but after a couple of seconds the couple was aggressively making out.

"Hey Wally bro, how ya feeling" Chad said after Wally completely came down the stairs. He handed Wally one of the green drinks and a warm pink towel.

"Like crap..uhhh what is this" Waly asked as he cautiously looked at the bubbling green smoothie.

"A pick me up, trust me don't ask, just drink. That plus the towel on your head is magic. Makes your hangover go away in like an hour" Chad said.

That was all Wally needed to know before he downed the bubbling green smoothie completely.

"Whoa dude, slow down. If you throw up this, then you'll have to live with the hangover for the day. No double doses." Chas said as he tried to take the cup from the red head. But by the time he did, the cup was already empty and Wally had already placed the towel on his head.

Instantly Wally was starting to feel better,the green gunk tasted disgusting but hey it worked.

"Whatever's in that, you should definitely market" Wally said with a small smile. He had only had the drink a second ago and he already was feeling more like his old self. His body stopped aching, and the towel was definitely soothing his headache.

Chad laughed and then shook his head, "Thanks man, but it'll have to be just a little trade secret for now. My Dad will kill me for disrupting my good image and shit. Like I said takes an hour top, to get rid of the hangover. And since school starts in like twenty minutes, guess you'll have to crash with our little love birds here".

Stay. Here. With Clint, yeah no.

"I'm actually feeling better already man. Think I'll just go to school" Wally quickly replied.

Chad laughed as he slung his arm around Wally, "Great! Here I always leave a couple of clothes at Abby's for mornings like these, take a shower and I'll bring you some. Glad your coming, I hate being alone. Abby's hangover is long gone, but she's going to spend the day fucking- I mean consoling Clint. And knowing Trix, she's probably gonna sleep the day out".

Wait . Trixi.

Chad continued talking, but Wally couldn't hear him. Memories of himself and Trixi, dancing and laughing rang through his mind. They were so vivid, almost like she was right-

"Is she here" Wally suddenly asked.

Chad stopped mid-sentence and grimace. Before he could reply a slight pop noise was made and Abigail's bubbly voice rang out, "Trix, never stays" she whined.

Clint groaned as he tried to capture the blondes lips again but was shrugged off as Abby waltzed over to the two boys. "It's like no fair, she always goes home, even on weekends".

"Come on Abby, at least she always makes sure we're good before she leaves. I'm seventy percent sure we all were passed out last night, and definitely not together in your room " Chad reminded.

Wally tried to remember just when and how he fell asleep. A slight image of two guys and Trixi dragging him up stairs came to mind and he winced.

"Yeah, she's great at taking care of us. But sometimes I worry she's not so good at taking care of herself. I mean Blue Valleys not the most secure town, especially at 3 in the morning" Abigail replied.

Chad groaned, "If anyone can handle herself it Trix, babe. Besides Blue Valley may be poor as shit, but its no Gotham. Right Wall."

"Trixi lives in Blue Valley", Wally asked. He was definitely confused, she seemed so.. I mean her clothes were never the nicest but she paired them so nicely..and-

"Oh yeah, Wally you live there too. Think you could check on Trix on your way home". Abigail asked.

On his way home. Home was the last place Wally wanted to go. He planned to crash at his Uncle's house for a couple of days, just until Rudy cooled down. But if Trixi…

"You don't even know Trix's address" Chad said with a roll of his eyes. He then handed Wally some clothes and ushered the red head back up the stairs. "Come on now hurry, we only have fifteen minutes till school".

Once he was in the shower, Wally's mind traveled back to Trixi. Why didn't she tell him she lived in Blue Valley. He's almost sure, she knows he lived there.

He couldv'e walked her home. They couldv'e picked up some of Old Man Vetti's hot dogs. Maybe he could kiss her and-

Wait.

What is he doing. Trixi's pretty and funny but..what about Artemis.

Sure they had a fight, and sure she broke up with him. But thats all just temporary right. Once he apologizes everything will be fine...right?

His thoughts were interrupted when Chad knocked on the door and told him to hurry up. Wally sighed, looked for any cameras and super sped the clothes on.

They were definitely more fitting than the baggy thrift clothes Wally normally sports. They were far more expensive also, his pant were stitched with gold. Button down tailored to perfection, belt the finest leather and his shoes..woah. The entire outfit screamed wealth and riches. Wally felt like he had costume on. For once going to school he didn't feel like Wally West the loser. He felt...cool.

He started to roll up his sleeves to his elbows, but winced at his forearm muscles.

Secret identities suck. Was all the thought s he rolled the sleeves back down.

"Shit what took you so long" Chad asked once Wally exited the bathroom.

"Nothing just..thinking" Wally replied.

Chad didn't repply he simply looked over Wally and smirked, "Damn dude, I always thought you were a twig. You're actually pretty fit".

Fear rang through Wally's mind. But it was suddenly quelled by reason. There is no way Chad thought he looked like Kid Flash. As fitted as this outfit was it definitely wasn't spandex. Besides the bright red hair Kid Flash flaunts is nothing like Wally's pumpkin orange. Chad just was complimenting him.

"Uh thanks.. I guess" Wally replied.

"No disrespect, but seriously dude you should wear more stuff your size. Your clothes do you no justice" Chad said.

He started walking down the stairs and once he was outside, he fished some keys out of his pocket and headed towards a pink truck."Unfortunately my keys are somewhere in Abby's rabbit hole of a house. Carmichael said he'd find them by the end of school, till then were riding in barbiezillla here "

Wally laughed, "You had to pick the pink truck"

"Hey it was either this or the pink lambo"Chad replied.

The duo spent the car ride chatting it up about the most basic things. School, Girls, Guys..yeah Chad was definitely an interesting person to say the least.

" And here we are, and look we manage to make it with two minutes to spare", Chad said once the duo pulled up at the school. As both boys exited the truck, Wally couldn't help but notice the murmurs surrounding them.

Oh great.

The last thing he need was more rumors. I mean Wally has nothing against gay people. Hell, some his close comrades are gay. But he certainly wasn't and he definitely didn't need the grief that came with it .

I mean seriously Chads a popular bi-sexual and Wally just arrived to school with him..in a pink car.

To his surprise, as they walked to homeroom none of the murmurs were about he and fact none of them were..bad.

 _Yo West got on Balenciagas. Lookin good_

 _Did u see him at Abby's party, he's like a drinking god._

 _He's actually kinda..cute._

The murmurs continued from there and Waly couldn't help but smile at a couple of them. Yesterday he was the resident loser, today he's a god?

Wally's back straightened just a little as the postive murmurs followed him and Chad in homeroom.

A few girls and even some guys would sneak glances every so often. The really bold ones, would snapchat a picture of him and giggle like little school girls.

It was almost like being Kid Flash. Except he wasn't this extraordinary being with mystery, he didn't belong to a city or cause. He was a normal boy, just likeable. And that was something Wally West had never been.

His good mood lasted until fourth period science. Trixi was absent, so he didn't have a lab partner. Fortunately Abigail's party didn't only put Trixi out of commision. Nearly the entire class had an absent lab partner, so groups were reassigned.

Wallys new lab partner was a girl named Leni. She wasn't the brightest, but she was definitely pretty and nice. She was one of the bold ones who took pictures of Wally in homeroom.

When she reached the table, she started complimenting Wally and flirting just the slightest.

Ofcourse the red head blushed, and sheepishly complimented her back. Then he figured he'd better start the assignment before it's too late.

As he started fumbling with the chemicals and recording the reactions, Leni cheered him on.

"Your so smart Wally"

"Wow I wish I could do that"

"Your an amazingly like genius"

Again Wally blushed, Leni was sweet. As the bell rang, Wally began to clean up the area and pack up his things. Before he could leave, Leni touched his shoulder and asked, "Can we have lunch together. I'd love to get to know you more".

Leni Baxter asked him can she have lunch with him. Leni Baxter, blonde bombshell.

Wally cooly replied, "Sure". Hoping his excitement wasn't evident, as they started walking to the cafeteria, Chad sautered up to Wally. He frowned a bit at Leni, but for the most part he ignored her.

"Hey, dude. I was thinking since the crews gone we'd go out to eat" Chad said.

Wally nodded, then grimaced at the blonde on his shoulder "Oh umm sure.. But Leni wanted to eat with us"

Chad laughed, "Yeah dude I'm sure. Everyone wants to eat with us".

Wally tried to laugh as well..ya know to seem like he wasn't totally new to this.

Leni, however didn't laugh. In fact she leaned over and grabbed the chuckling brunettes arm before gleefully replying, "But he didn't say yes to everybody, he said yes to me. So where we going Chaddy, that new steakhouse on Lampo".

Chad grimanced, "Wally dude can I talk to you"

Wally nodded his head and calmly said "Yeah su-

He was interrupted when Leni aggressively grabbed his arm, "No, Wally my tummy hurts cant you just talk when we get to the place"

"Oh um..

This time Chad grabbed his arm, "Cut the shit Leni, before I show Wally the snaps you sent Evyln this morning".

Wally rubbed the back of his head, "The pictures from homeroom"?

"First I didn't send Evlyn shit. Second, Even if I did, which I didn't, how would you know? You don't follow anyone on snapchat besides Abby, Clint and Trixi, how could you get it. " Leni growled out.

Chad laughed, "Apparently we made out yesterday. She friended herself while I was passed out I guess. Details don't really matter, today she posted your conversation in her story with the caption petty queen. But since you're so keen to believe I don't have it , here Wally check this out. All Morning she's been talking shit about you".

Wally couldn't believe it, there on Chads phone were screenshots of Leni's snapchat.

 _When a loser gets decent clothes #charitycase_

 _Wait does he actually think people like him now lol_

 _Bet I'll be Abby's BFF by tomorrow if I get Wally to be my boyfriend_

Wally shrugged the blonde off his shoulder an glared, " I think you should go eat lunch with someone else".

Leni only glared back, "Fine, you're not even cute anyways. I was only be nice with you to get in with Abby".

As she stomped away, Chad slung his shoulder around Wally and sighed, "Sorry man, that's just how the in-crowd works. Nothing is ever said bad about you..to you face. Don't get me wrong you can always invite your flavor of the week to sit with us.. But chances are their just using you for a come up. Thought I'd tell you now before you catch feelings".

"I'm so stupid.. I thought...I thought everyone actually liked me now" Wally sadly said.

Chad frowned, " Take it from somebodys who's been there bro. Best thing you can do is hook up at parties, or else you just become another spirit stick for a cheerleader to hold during lunch. Don't sweat it though, I know at least four people who like you...uhh make that three Clints still in limbo".

As the duo began walking to the car, Wally continued to berate himself further.

How stupid could he be. Leni was a cheerleader, ,just yesterday nearly all the cheerleaders left once Wally sat at their table.

And as much as he tried to recall, he honestly couldn't remember if Leni was one of the few who stayed.

It's just like Chad said, to people like Leni and her friends, Wally was just a spirit stick, an object.

It was then he realised the 'normal boy' love he thought he had received was imaginary. He wasn't a normal boy to them, no one in the crew is. At central high they're not normal kids. They were the popular kids, the special ones, the objects. People don't really like objects, just the idea of having one.

His thoughts were interrupted once Chad stopped the car.

"Comme les autres" Wally said with a confused pout. The place looked far too expensive for lunch, but then again with Wally's finances a burger joint was to expensive.

It was then that he realized, he didn't have any money to pay for lunch. Chad must have noticed the worry on his face because he quickly replied,"Don't sweat the bill dude".

"I can't let you do that, you're already doing a lot. I mean I'm wearing your freaking clothes. Lets just go back to school, I'm not even really hungry" Wally whined.

Chad simply laughed, "Dude, don't sweat it. My moms a fashion designer, I have plenty of clothes. Besides this is my restaurant".

Wally shook his head, he must have heard him wrong, "Your..what? Aren't you fifteen"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Sixteen, my parents thought it be a good investment. Happy Birthday son,bla bla. Sorry we couldn't be home, here's a building do something with it. Originally it was suppose to be a teen nightclub, but my dad..yeah. Anyways let's get our grub on "

As the two boys walked in Wally couldn't help but feel more out of place. Even in Chads clothes he felt out of place. Employees flocked to Chad, asking him if he wanted white or red wine, a table with a view. The place was decked out, far more sophisticated than Old man Vettis corner.

Chad choose a table the farthest away from anyone and order for the both of them in a blink of an eye. Once the employees finally left them alone, he turned to Wally and asked, "Hope you like rabbit, the menus in french so I figured I'd just order for you".

" Your french, but I thought Oberliki was German" Wally asked.

" It is, my parents are a real cliche, Dads a German diplomat, Moms a french fashion designer. Its honestly embarrassing how storybook they are" Chad playfully groaned.

Despite his playful demeanor, Wally could tell there was some tension between Chad and his parents. Everytime he spoke about them their was the glint in his eyes, a fake, I'm happy, don't worry glint . Wally knew that glint, he knew it all too well.

"I think its cool. Only thing my mom could dress is a broken arm" Wally joked.

Thankfully the joke worked, and the fake playful glint in Chads eye was replaced with an actual one, " Well I guess that explains your fashion sense".

Wally smiled, "Hey baggy was cool once upon a time".

"Yeah and so were CD's" Chad replied. Over the course of their meal, Chad and Wally joked, laughed and pigged out. Well Chad pigged out.. Wally just kinda ate around. He definitely was still hungry by the time all the food was gone, but he couldn't let Chad know that.

The two boys continued their playful banter in the car, they had just exited the parking lot when a great blue light shot the two cars ahead of them. The cars were iced, the passengers inside them frozen solid.

"What the fuck was that" Chad asked after he slammed on the break.

"Captain Cold" Wally murmured.

" Awww Fuck but we need to get back to school. Hope Flash and Flash boy hurry up and stop him" Chad whined.

"I doubt it, it's already 1:20, traffic starts getting crazy at 1- wait Flash boy? You mean Kid Flash" Wally corrected.

Chad rolled his eyes and waved his hand , " Yeah yeah Kid Flash, Flash Boy same difference".

Wally shook his head in playful annoyance, "No its- nevermind. Look let's just walk to school".

"And leave Abby's truck" Chad asked.

"She's got like ten cars, besides do you really want to be caught between Captain Cold and his gun". Wally reasoned.

"No, but Flash and his boy'll stop him in a minute. Don't ya think"

"I don't know" Wally replied. Truthfully he didn't, Flash should've been her by now. Unless he was with the league, and if that was the case why wouldn't he tell Wally to look after Central for him...does he not trust him anymore? I mean it's not like he was suspended from the hero gig all together..just the team.

Wally shook his head to clear his thoughts. Regardless if Flash trust him or not, he has to help these the best way to do that would be to get Chad to safety, ditch him and change out of his civies.

"Look man, I'm not tryna chance on it. So let's just go okay" Wally said.

Chad, now more than aware that Flash's lack of presence is unusual, quickly nodded.

Slowly but surely the two boys started to exited the car. They watched as Captain cold shouted about 'revenge and tragedy' , once they concluded he was effectively distracted by the police, they ran into the growing crowd.

Well atleast Chad ran into the growing crowd, Wally walked into the side of the crowd. Then he sped walked into a forest, and he ran out as Kid Flash.

When he reached the street again, Captain Cold was still raving about revenge, The few police officers that had distracted him were frozen solid.

"Come on Cold, what's got ya parka in a twist" Kid Flash wittly said.

Cold, abruptly turned toward the boy and growled out, "Baby Flash,from where did you crawl".

""Aww dude kid jokes, really. Those were funny when I was eight but come on". He twisted his body as he ran around the warmly clothed man and retrieved the injured.

He placed each injured man and women in a nearby cars and smiled at the few drivers who drove the strangers to the hospital Cold tried to shoot frozen beams at his feet but missed every time.

"Aims really off today, Cold." Kid Flash teased as he got the last injured civilian to safety. Captain cold didn't even bother responding still shooting ice rays at the floor.

"Oh come on that one wasn't even close. Does someone need their goggles shined" Wally joked. He figured a small tornado followed by a dozen uppercuts was the best way to knock Cold out with no casualties.

Just as he began circling Captain Cold, a frozen piece of the ground cracked.

"What the-

The crack grew and traveled all the way to the next iced fragment. This pattern continued and before Wally could blink, the entire floor from which he stood was covered in ice.

Captain Cold's grin could cut through steel. "Do you like my new ray gun Baby Flash. It freezes the matter atoms and materialized them to a solidified version of H2O"

"Sooooooo you turned the ground to ice, big whoop. I can still move Cold" Kid Flash said with a roll of his eyes. He started to continue his plan, but stopped when he heard more cracking from below.

The iced floor grew just as it had seconds ago. Only this time it traveled past Kid Flash into the civilian crowd. All at once the civilians began screaming and running. But no matter how fast they ran, the ice always followed.

It had nearly encompassed three blocks before Kid Flash yelled, "Stop, movement makes it grow".

"Oh Baby Flash you finally figured it out" Captain Cold grinned.

"Okay Cold, you've got a speedster and a quarter of Central City frozen in place. What's that gonna do, buy you a couple of hours to rob a bank". Kid Flash quipped.

Instantly Captain Cold's smile dropped. His face had morphed into a fragment of a frown. Almost as if he were sad. "No you see, I've decided I'm done with robbing banks. What good is money if the worlds gone".

"What" Wally mumbled. The World…that doesn't make sense. Captain Cold...Leonard Snart doesn't want to destroy the world. Hell he doesn't even want to destroy Central City.

"You heard me, I have no plans in robbery or theft. When the globe is encompassed in ice, the trees will die. The animals will die, and every single one of you will die" Captain Cold growled.

Wally flinched, it didn't make sense. "But your code Len...you don't kill".

Cold fumbled for a bit. He was fighting himself as much as he was fighting Kid Flash."I didn't…We told you we wouldn't.. That we weren't like them and you all killed her anyways. Jokers dame is prancing happily in fucking arkham and you..you killed Lisa".

"Wha- Cold I didn't..The Justice league doesn't kil...whatever happen to your sister-l".

Captain Cold growled, "Don't feed me that load of crap..you don't kill good people. You heroes walk like your heaven based but really your more fucked up than Trickster. You think if you label someone a supervillain, it's a justified killing. You can kill a villian cause there not people. I started the Rogues cause I thought the same thing. We're not villians were people, bad seeds, rebels, rogues..ya know. We don't kill people, we just steal… All Lis did was steal...and you guys.. you lock her up in Melvot and blow it to pieces".

His anger had faded in the middle of his rant. He was sobbing, hysterically wiping his face as he sputtered out as many curses his mouth would carry.

Kid Flash tried to reason with him, "Leonard, Melvot exploding must have been a accident from inside. That place is-was not really regulated. Maybe Lisa escaped before it exploded..maybe she-

"She's dead. Heat Wave examined the cite for me. Everybody inside was burned to dust. Do you know hard it was to analyze every spec of ash, hopping her dna wouldn't come up...damnit she was only eighteen. Whyyy" Captain Cold sobbed.

She was only eighteen, damn.

Only three years older than Wally. Lisa Snart aka Golden Glider was a supervillain Wally had faced on many occasions and he would never have guessed she was eighteen. He would have never have guessed she would die so quick.

As Cold cried Wally tried to think of any reason this may have happened. For a second he tried to justify her death,try to think of all the injuries she had caused…. but his conscious wouldn't let him. No, no one deserves death, not even a supervillain.

He decided then if he couldn't offer Cold an answer, he could at least offer his condolences.

"Len I'm so sorry"

"No, no your not. But you will be". And with Cold began firing at the civilians.

The smarter of the bunch stayed still and prayed the frozen sting of the gun wouldn't hurt, the rest began running, as far as their feet would take them. Wally tried to stop them, but there was to many. The ice was traveling to fast, he couldn't do it alone.

When it seemed like all was lost, a beam of green started encompassing the area.

"Hal- uh Hallo Green Lantern, beautiful day were having" Kid Flash yelled.

Green Lantern Hal Jordan simply smirked, "Hey Kid, thought we'd give ya hand".

Wait . We

Before Kid Flash could question Hal further, another flash of green scooped up the boy along with Captain Cold and the rest of civilians.

"Hey Green Lantern look I made a sandwich", a young green lantern operative with black hair yelled.

The green energy containing Wally and the others suddenly morphed into a giant Wally wasn't apart of the sandwich he would dare say the boy was cool and somewhat funny.

However, since he was apart of the sandwich he made a big fuss instead.

"Get me out" Wally yelled.

"Sorry dude, kinetic energy makes the ice travel and since you hold the most of it, I'm pretty sure you should stay up" the black haired green lantern cheekily replied

.

"Green Lantern" Kid Flash whined.

"Dude sick sandwich. I like how u used the bottle blondes for lettuce nice touch" Hal complimented.

"Greeen"! Kid Flash growled.

"Okay, okay. kid put him down. I'll hold him" Hal yelled.

The black haired Green Lantern rolled his eyes but nodded. And before Wally could blink he was plummeting to the ground. Thankfully Hal caught him before he reached the floor.

"Gently next time" Hal yelled to the black haired boy. He then turned to Wally and grinned, "Sorry kid we're still working on control. Don't worry once Atom figures out a way to reverse all this, I'll set you down on the ground and you can poke some speed jokes on the new recruit. I'll even help keep him grounded".

"Glad to see where your loyalty lies" the black haired boy quipped.

It didn't take log for Atom to reverse Captain Cold's gun. It took an even shorter amount of time for the news reporters to roll in. As Wally, Hal and Hal's new recruit answered a million questions a minute, Wally couldn't help but notice a certain red head reporter was missing.

Still he figured he had to answer at least ten questions, even if they weren't from Aunt Iris.

"Kid Flash, you appeared to be in a bit of trouble prior to the Lanterns showing up. Would that have been the end of Central City had you ventured alone"

"Oh uh..no. I would have found a way. I was just..thinking of... the best way" Wally replied.

The reporters didn't seem as convinced so Hall added. "Kids a seasoned hero, he already had and plan and filled us in. We lanterns were just following his direction".

"Yeah and by lantern he means him. I'm not a lantern ...I mean I am but I prefer the name Ion" the black hair boy said.

Suddenly all the questions revolved around "Ion" and who he was. This gave Wally and Hal a few moments to speak on the side.

"Ion" ? Kid Flash asked.

Hal rolled his eyes, "Ugh I don't know if I'm more annoyed that he is insisting on it or that I didn't think of it. Basically, kid was in the wrong place at the right time. I couldn't stop him from putting the ring on. So now he's my new sidekick".

"Oh cool, thanks for the save by the way. Flash send you guys" ? Wally asked.

"No, we've been on Oa for the past three months. I was on my way over here to introduce you and Flash to the kid here but I see he's out with the league." Hal said.

Wally hummed, "Should've tried the comp"

"Yeah, you know me. Think later, act now haha. I'll see you at the cave later, lemme introduce blabber mouth to the rest of the team".

Wally didn't even get to tell Hal about his suspension, by the time he had found the words, Hal and Ion had bid the reporters a farwell and took off in the sky. Each sending Wally a smile on their way up.

Upon their exit all of the reporters turned their attention back to Wally. Definitely not feeling up to a press talk, Kid Flash sped out of there.

Once in the woods he changed back into his civies. The clothes felt nice, better than anything he had ever worn before. Suddenly Wally remembered these were Chads clothes, he left Chad in the crowd earlier.

Shit he left Chad.

Quickly he zoomed back into his super suit and surveyed the area. After a couple of minutes he found Chad talking to police officer.

He changed back into the civies once more and walked up to the duo.

"He's this tall and had pumpkin red hair man. He was with me and must of got lost in the crowd. You gotta put out a missing report or something"! Chad yelled.

The police officer rolled his eyes, "As I said before son. Your friend is fine probably in the hospital, Central City villains don't kill".

Chad scoffed, "Oh yeah cause the cold dude didn't just totally try to destroy the world five minutes ago".

"Uh Chad" Wally said.

"Not now Wally, look man if you don't find my friend were going to have an issue. My Dad is Leften Oberliki, the german diplomat. I'm sure he can pull a few strings to get your entire squad fired let alone a stupid, lazy officer".

"Uh Chad" Wally tried again.

"Not now Wally! Can't you see I'm tryna find yo-Dude! Your alive!" Chad excitley yelled. He quickly bro hugged Wally as the police officer rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Dude! How'd ya..I mean I…. Dudeeee"

Wally laughed, "Glad to see I was missed"

"More than! I thought your ass was dead" Chad exclaimed.

"Sorry man, I was just tryna get as far away as possible. Would've sworn you were in front of me" Wally said.

This time Chad laughed, " I was for a millisecond. Haha, shit we would have been safer in Abby's car. Besides some cold ass leather seats, it still runs good".

"Yeah, my bad. Guess I over- reacted" Wally sheepishly said.

Chad shrugged and unlocked the door."Not really, dude was really off his shit today. Freezing the world, he's one crazy mofo".

Wally said nothing, the entire debacle with Cold still heavy in his mind.

Golden Glider was dead.

The villian who cut Wally with her skates and then moaned about how he got blood on them.

The same villian whose special obsession for rubies ran so deep, she traveled to the amazon and injured 56 men.

Golden Glider, the villian who who spazzed about rom coms during a high speed chase.

The same villain who would snort whenever you made her laugh passed three seconds.

Golden Glider. No, Lisa Snart was dead.

"Hey you okay, man" Chad asked.

"Huh Y-yyeah man" Wally quickly replied.

He decided he couldn't dwell on it, at least not as Wally West.

Instead he got inside the pink truck, and forced a smile on his face."Next time we eat at school".

"Ah shit man, school. We got two periods left, hey if your still shaken I can drop you off at home. But I kinda need to be in student gov. today" Chad said.

Wally shook his head, "Don't sweat it, I have a test that I can't miss. Besides driving me to Blue Valley, you'd definitely miss sixth period".

And with that the boys drove off to Central High. The rest of the day was a regular shitty day.

Word that Wally had blown Leni off had spread. He was now the dumb, jerk who broke a sweet innocent cheerleaders heart. Bad gossip followed him like bees to honey, so he wasn't all that surprised.

His Spanish teacher decided all the murmering that followed the boy was most definitely his fault. Thus he wasn't allowed to resume his test.

Oh and the hall monitor gave him a citation for being kicked out of class without a pass.

Regular shitty day indeed.

To say he wasn't happy when school ended would be the greatest lie. He was even more happier that Chad had offered to let him spend the night. The last place he wanted to go was home to Rudy.

Chad smiled as he and Wally excited the school, "Cool dude, Look let me just get my car from Abby's and-

"Oh no" Wally groaned.

"What's wrong" Chad asked.

Wally said nothing he simply looked. There in the parking lot was his pissed off Uncle Barry and an even more pissed off Aunt Iris.

"Woah dude, they look.. you do"Chad asked.

What did he do?

Honestly Wally had no fucking idea, he hadn't even seen his Aunt Iris since he had stopped that high speed chase on Monday.

What did he do?

He hadn't done anything.

As he pondered this a flash of brown hair caught his eye. There in Uncle Barry's car, still in her Monday scrubs was Mary West.

Instantly the latest phone conversation between Wally and his mother flashed before his eyes.

 _"What" Wally rushed._

 _"Wallace where are you,I cooked a family dinner" Mary West calm voice said._

 _For the upteeth time that day Wally rolled his eyes. She cooked dinner,wooo. Did she want a fucking award._

 _"Yeah great, hope you manage to find a plate to put his dinner on" Wally bites out._

 _Mary tsked, " I had trouble actually. You know your father only eats out of a certain size plates. I wish you wouldn't irritate him so much sweetie, all my good china is gone"._

 _"Fuck your china, what about your child" Wally seethed. His response was silent. Of course Mary had nothing to fucking say. And at this point neither did Wally. He didn't even send her a half hearted goodbye before hanging up the phone._

Shit!

He didn't come to dinner last night

He didn't come home last night

Shit! Shit! Shit!

His life fucking sucks.

Superspeed be damn, Wally swore he never knew he could walk so slow. The walk to the car took hours and even then opening it took a lifetime.

Shit!

"Wallace get in the car now. Before I get out and put you in" his Uncle Barry calmy quipped. Besides him was Aunt Iris, she said nothing but her anger radiated through her skin.

This was going to be a long car ride.

 **Okay I am soooooo sorry that took long. Honestly I had started, but just kept adding and taking away. A lot of details in this chapter will set up future chappies so I had to make sure each set up was okay with what's to come.**

 **New characters added!**

 **Ummm could it be flash fic without Captain Cold lol. Lisa Snart lasted a whole chapter lol. Sorry for any fans of Golden Glider! Her death is super important tho. I wanted to show that the villains definitely have a hierarchy and plans are only shared among the elite. Plus Cold thinking it was the Justice League that killed her..yeah that's gonna come back in later chapters. Unfortunately for Captain Cold, none of the rogues are on a need to know basis..at least not a current rogue. Hal! God, I love Hal. I wanted to add Hal a while ago but decided that wasn't the best time. As for the black haired teen lantern...any guesses?**

 **Also I want to be clear with the timeline incase anyone is confused. I've only covered five days in this story. The first chapter was Friday, Saturday and Sunday- Wally POV. (Remember he was locked up so thats why so many days are accounted for in one chappie) Second Chapter was Sunday - Jinx POV. Third and Fourth Chapter was Monday- Wally POV. Fifth and Six was Monday- Jinx POV. Todays Chapter was Tuesday- Wallys POV.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Cliche Girl**

 **Thanks so much for your comment! I'm glad you like Speedy's back story, thinking of another story for him depending on how much I reveal in this story lol. Speedy is most definitely a hero just with some villain like qualities. His anger is a staple in his character but so is his heart. It may be a Flinx story..or it may be Spitfire or it could be something else. I haven't decided yet!**

 **Guest**

 **Ugh I was so annoyed that I didn't research that better. I usually look up to make sure that I'm right with my characters, but I was so sure because it was the batfamily. Anyways because I'm using Jinx comic book culture as being an indian girl, I'm not going to use Dicks indian heritage. It just will cause blocks in things I have planned. So instead I'm going to keep the Romanian backround I forced upon him. I hope you don't mind!**

 **Verity Maximoff**

 **Haha Idk if it will be Flinx, Spitfire, both or neither right now. This story is still in the beginning stages and my mind is forever fickle sooo you never know. I'm glad you like the story! Yeah one thing that bugged me about young justice was they didn't highlight important character developments like Wally's abuse. Think of how many kids that story relates to. Roy's drug abuse wasn't touched on either. Lol I don't understand the flamers either, it's one thing to be critical another to be rude. Thanks again!**

 **Lemony**

 **Thank you! I'm glad you like the real lifeness of it llol. As for the Allens noticing the abuse...well keep reading to find out if they do. Wallys pretty good at hiding it, so it may take a while. Or depending on how the story goes it may happen soon. Hope you liked the update.**

 **Konstantis**

 **Thank you so much. I wanted Jinx in Young Justice sooo bad lol I just had to make a story about it. Wally liking Jinx ( Trixi) is defentily something that both weakens and stregthens him. In a way he's super idealistic wear he see's the good in everybody except maybe himself. I think I showed that today with his mourning of Lisa Snart. Hope you liked the new chapter!**

 **Nomnomthegreat**

 **Thank you, I'm glad you like what endgame its going to be.**

 **Betterlatethanlever**

 **Thanks! That seriosuly is the best compliment ever! There are so many young justice stories, seriously made my night to read your comment.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed!**


	8. Chapter 8- But it cant get worse

Wally hated driving.

There really was no point to it, really. Running is soooo much faster and honestly it's basically a cage, a moving, slow drama filled cage.

As soon as he entered the cage- I mean car his Mom started crying.. She squeezed his shoulders tightly and ' Thanked God' that her son was okay.

Yeah, he knows, pure bullshit. He can't even remember the last time he saw his mother enter a church.

Wally could have rolled his eyes right there but the look Uncle Barry was sending through the rearview mirror made him reconsider.

Shit! both Barry and Iris are mad at him.

This has never happened.

What the fuck should he do?

What the fuck can he do?

For a while the car was quiet, the only sounds were Mary's small sniffles. The silence was suppose to be comforting, it was suppose to allow him to gather his thoughts and feelings.

Truth, it only made him more nervous.

So after seeing his fifth tree in a row and whipping his brow, Wally squeaked out "It's not a big deal I know I should've called but-

"Not a big deal" his Aunt Iris exclaimed.

Maybe he should've kept quiet.

She whipped her entire body around to face him, so Wally could see the blistering red hue that colored her skin, the white knuckles of her balled up fist and the bulging green vein on the side of her neck.

"Not a big deal" Iris yelled.

Yeah, he definitely should of kept quiet.

Despite this he couldn't help but scoff. It wasn't a big deal, really. And he really doesn't understand why she's suddenly back to caring so much.

Because if he's telling the truth as much as he loves Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry they haven't been the closest to him recently. He can't even remember the last time the three of them just enjoyed each other company.

Part of him blames Rudy, keeping Wally locked up, beaten and isolated was his favorite pastime. But another part of him, a bitter part of him, blames Barry and Iris, they had both been so busy. Iris with her new job as head reporter and Bary with his hero work.

Sure he'd spend time with them as Kid Flash, but that wasn't the same.

Wally understood.. he knew things had changed but… How could they go from seeing him everyday, to seeing him on the occasional missions and press conferences? How could they go from giving him his own room in their house, to not even inviting him over for dinner.

How could they not notice how much he needed them.

Instead of voicing this, Wally simply rolled his eyes and exclaimed. "Yes it's not a big deal. I stayed with a friend, ooh lock me up I've diverged to the dark side"

"Wallace" his Uncle Barry started only to be cut off by a livid Iris.

She was angry alright. Practically steaming from the tip of her head as she went on and on, repeating herself constantly. Even though Wally knew that her questions were rhetorical, his mind still answered a couple.

"Where the hell have you been!"

Living Aunt I, for once is his pathetic life he was living and feeling great about it.

"Do you have the slightest idea how irresponsible it is to just take off in the middle of the night! To not tell us anything, Wally seriously "

Yeah, he knows its stupid. But it was one of the best stupid decision he ever made, second only to creating Uncle Barry's experiment, and if he could, he'd do it again. Besides it's not like he took off, he just never came home.

It was at this moment Barry stopped the car, and tapped his wife on the back.

In a soothing voice he mumbled her name along with soft "Honey". Iris, unfortunately, didn't seem to notice it, and if she did she definitely didn't acknowledge it. Instead she continued her rant to a less than amused Wally.

"Honestly this is most irresponsible,out of character-

"Iris" Barry tried again.

"unfathomably selfish, careless-

"Iris" Barry tired once more.

"Completely irrational"

"Iris" Barry exclaimed.

"What" Iris yelled back.

Not the least bit surprised, Barry simply let out a small ,"We're here".

It was then that both red heads looked out the car window. There in plain sight stood a beaten down blue house, with a white dented mailbox that had West painted on the side.

The house was obviously old, the floorboards creaked as a hunched Mary West shuffled herself inside.

Just when had she left the car, Wally's not sure. He could find out if wanted to. Wally could rack his brain until he found the exact moment he heard that click of a car door opening. He could run inside before Mary fully enters the house and ask her. Hell, he could ask Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris.

But he won't, partially because he honestly doesn't really care for his mother's actions. And also because there was much bigger question here.

Home? They brought him home?

Wally quickly searched both Barry and Iris faces for clarification. Usually, if there was a problem, Iris and Barry would take him to their house and ground him after a lecture. Usually, one would even convince the other to let him off easy. They never brought him home if he messed up. Never.

What did this mean?

We're they giving up on him?

Had they already?

"Well, I guess I should say hello to Rudy" Iris quickly quipped. She then turned to Wally and softly said, "All I'm saying Wally, is yesterday, what you did shouldn't happen again...it was really….. really..selfish".

And with that Iris West Allen had exited the vehicle.

Wally tried not to notice how when she exited she walked with her shoulders hunched and the speed of a slug. He tried, like he tried not to notice the bags under her eyes or the fact that she still wore the same outfit from Monday.

Again, he felt a battle within himself. Should he be happy that Iris is torn down, that means she cares right? Or should he be sad, because he knows he's not worth caring for. Because he knows Iris deserves better.

When would she notice it too?

What did this mean?

"Wally" Barry's voice cut through his thoughts like a steel kitchen knife. The anger he had at the school had faded, his tone calm, his face impassive.

"Yeah" Wally sadly answer back, the bite from his tone had long dispersed as well. He was beginning to be enveloped with his sadness, every nightmare thought grew by the second.

Barry paused, as if not sure what to do with the sad tone Wally had. In that second he made two mistakes.

The first he ended up ignoring Wally's sadness, to save the boy some pride.

The second he didn't tell Wally how scared he was, how much he loved him and needed him, to save himself some pride.

Instead he blew out a long sigh and said , "This can't happen again Kid, a hero goes missing and we assume the worse"

"Yeah" Wally replied.

It wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was all he could say.

A hero?

Was that all he was to them?

Barry shuffled in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with the disciplinary position, "I'm gonna extend your suspension from the team for another week and also I'm gonna cut your sidekick patrols this week".

Wally bit his lip and let out a shaky, "Y-yeah..I understand". He then paused, as if a bit unsure of himself, "H-hey, what will you say to the press, ya know a hero goes missing and people expect the worse". He ended the sentence with a big laugh that normally would have been convincing, if not for the tears in his eyes.

"Wally I-

Wally suddenly opened the car door and sprinted into his house. iris, who was exiting the house the exact moment Wally was sprinting inside nearly fell down from his pace. Wally should've ushered an apology, he shouldn't be running in this old, worn house but...he just couldn't.

He couldn't stop himself from slamming the door shut. He couldn't help but listen to the hum of Barry's engine as they pulled away.

He couldn't give Barry the opportunity, he wouldn't give Barry the opportunity to answer the mulling question that flooded his head.

What was he to them?

A hero?

A comrade?

A so-

BAM

The frying pan that hit Wally's head rang like a thousand gongs perched in the most hollow arena. Honestly, he should've seen this coming. What else would Rudy do?

"So, the stupid worthless runaway runt has decided to grace us with his presence aye" Rudy hissed as he aimed another large swing at Wally.

Shit! Ow, that one hurt more.

Still Wally didn't bother dodging, he didn't fight back, instead he continued to ask himself the same question over and over again as Rudy beat him.

What was he?

"Ya worthless"!

SMACK! There goes a collarbone

"Stupid"!

BAM! And there goes his top three ribs

"Ungrateful"

SMACK! Was that his blood, his visions getting blurry

"Raaaat"! Rudy bellowed as he threw the pan away and began pounding at Wally with his fist. It hurt, god it hurt like hell, but Wally's been through worse.

Yet he couldn't stop himself from tearing up. Maybe it was the physical pain, maybe it was the emotional pain.

Either way he managed to break one of his fathers biggest rules never cry in front of him.

Furious Rudy ceased his constant punching to peer down at the small boys face. "Are you crying ya pussy" he bellowed. He didn't give Wally a chance to reply before he frantically pulled the young teen up by his hair and dragged him into the kitchen

Once inside Rudy, took a look around until he his eyes finally landed on the knife box. He frowned cleary not seeing his desired knife.

He then turned to his wife. Mary West was currently cooking dinner when he walked in. She was cutting some beef, when she noticed Rudy's stare. She paused, tears already threatening to fall,"No Rudy please, don't. He has school tomorrow"

"Shut up bitch" Rudy bellowed after yanking the knife out of her hand and slapping her to the ground."Think I care about that, runts a retard anyway. He needs to learn one way. Say the fucker's sick, make another doctor's note if ya have to" Rudy replied now holding the sharp beef covered blade.

The tears Wally had let slide so gracefully down his cheeks, now wildly streaked in a crazed dance of true fear. "No, Dad..no please" Wally cried, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"One way or another" Rudy mumbled as he slid the knife across Wally's face. Immediately a large cry was heard, blood splashed through Wally's vision and flooded into his mouth.

Despite the scream, Rudy did not stop he kept slashing at the poor boy. Cutting through his torso, wrist and legs. Naturally each cut would heal in a few minutes, Wally did have lunch that day after all.

Growing frustrated Rudy cut a bit deeper than usual, this time the knife was embedded into Wally's torso.

Immediately his skin began to stitch over the knife, the pain of the healing while still having the object inside of him, obvious from Wally's screams. "P-please, p-p-please" Wally choked as he felt the skin stitch together more and more.

His father ignored him grabbed a bear out of the fridge, chugged it down and stalked over to a sniffling Mary West.

"Whateer you crying fors bitch. Its yer fault the boys such a weakling" Rudy slurred.

His mother quickly nodded agreeing with any and every one of Rudy's statements. "I know Rudy, honey dear. Its my fault, I'm a pathetic. I-i'm lucky someone as magnificent as you loves someone as ordinary as me... P-please let me make it up to you".

Rudy smirked muttered a soft "glad you know" before shucking off his jeans and ripping through her scrubs. The next few minutes were filled with his grunts and Mary's choked hisses.

"Please Dad, I'm sorry", Wally screamed from his position. He was leaning on the fridge desperate for a breath that didn't feel like a hundred needles. No he couldn't see them, he refuse to slip over and see..that. Besides the sounds were enough, Mary was doing everything to help Rudy.

She mutter sweet praises while trying to mask her hisses of pain as hisses of pleasure. She always did that, always faked her joy. Why? because she loved Rudy. He was the only person to ever... want her. The only one, in his own way he loved her. He had to, right?

Even if he hurt Wally, even if he hurt her. Rudy still..loved them right? He had to! They just weren't giving in enough, Rudy needed more. They just had to give him more.

That was Mary's mind set as Rudy pounded into her, more and more. As Wally's skin tried to stitch itself over the knife, more and more.

She grunted.

More and more

"J-just pull it out yo dumb fuck" Wally yelled. To any ordinary person it would seem like he wanted Rudy to pull out the knife. The one object that was causing him so much physical pain. But to Mary it was so much clearer.

Wally was yelling, commanding to Rudy. He had to know that Rudy wouldn't do what he asked. He had to know that Rudy would stop his ministrations with her, to begin beating on him.

Despite his attitude, despite his claims that he didn't like his mother. Wally was trying, he was trying to help her.

BAM

Rudy threw a plate at him. Who was Wally to tell him what to do. Instead he continued to pound into Mary until he felt his own release. He then pulled out of her and shucked his jeans back on.

Rudy didn't even bother helping Mary up, as he stepped his way over to their hyperventilating boy. He smirked,the runt was scared. Good. He then pulled the knife out of Wally's torso and watched his sons blood gush on the floor.

Immediately Wally fell on the ground, he didn't even wince as his head bopped the tile floor. His father smirked once more, and laughed at his sons heavy breaths. He started to walk out of the small kitchen but paused at the door before saying in the most gleeful voice "If your gonna leave, do it the right way boy. It's not like anyone will miss you".

And with that Rudy West had left the kitchen.

For a while it was damn near silent the only sounds were Rudy's loud snores and the humm of the TV. Both Mary and Wally layed on the floor breathing heavily. One with healing gashes all over his face and body. Another with a forming bruise on her cheek.

In the next few moments Mary picked herself up off of the floor, went to retrieve some new scrubs and peered down at her son.

"You didn't have to do that" she mumbled.

Wally sighed, "I know".

"I- I'm the one who told Barry and Iris"

Waly sighed again, "I know", He then closed his eyes, a sign Mary knew meant the conversation was over.

He couldn't talk to her anymore. He didn't want to.

The remains of his energy were to be spent on the next ten minutes he focused on not hissing in pain as the slashes around his face and wrist slowly began to etch together.

He opened his eyes when he realises the deep gash on his torso was healing so much slower. Damn he wish he would've ate more with Chad, or atleast ate in the car. Cuts this deep, won't heal in day let alone ten minutes.

Well he might as well clean all this blood up, he thought as he tried to pick himself off f the floor. Ow, bad idea. Just because he healed the slashes, doesn't mean all the pain is gone.

Mary watched with a sad resolve as he winced through the pain and stretched out his now healed limbs. "Its okay Walla-Wally. I'll clean it up".

Wally nodded, he didn't have the energy to argue. He didn't even have the energy to sprint to his room. Instead he gruffly walked, wincing at every creak .

Once inside his room, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and winced at the cracked screen.

Fan-fucking tastic

Yeah, he knows a broken phone isn't a big deal. He can just do it himself, it wasn't the most complicated area of robotics. But it also wasn't the most updated phone, it would take weeks to get the appropriete parts.

Damn, just his luck the day he makes friends is the day he loses his phone.

He winced yet again as he rolled his sore muscles. Great how was he gonna explain the sore muscles to Coach Peterson.

Maybe his mother would fake a doctor's note, but that excuse only works if he hadn't seen anybody the day before. He practically spent the entire day with Chad.. But hey, maybe Chad won't notice…. Yeah he knows fat chance.

He'll just have to smile through it, no biggie. It's not like he hasn't before, besides how bad can tomorrow be. And with that thought the lean teen closed his sore eyes.

How bad could tomorrow be?

If he had thought it through just a little more, if he hadn't had a healing concussion, if his phone worked, he would know. Tomorrow would be a horrible, terrible day. It would rival the day they lost Jason. It would hurt Wally worse than any beating ever had.

Tomorrow would be a very bad day.

 **Oh back at it again with the random updates. And boy was this chapter dark! Warning, this story definitely gets darker lol. This story is so close to my heart that I have chapters upon chapter planned. And even some spinnoffs focusing on other characters. It may seem a bit slow development wise but all these little things will really matter in the end. I decided to focus on Wally again, because well this is a KF story lol.**

 **I'm writing a lot recently, but most of the time its sporadic so chapters aren't really complete.I've actually had the formations of this chapter on my laptop for moths it feels so good to finally post it lol. Hopefully I will update soon, sorry to everyone who waited so long.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Konstantis**

 **Thank you so much for your kind review. I honestly wondered if anyone was still waiting on this story. After reading your review I just had to finish chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Cliche Girl**

 **Thanks for your review! God no, Barry and Iris have no idea Rudy abuses Wally. In their mind Rudy is strict and a little rough around the edges but never abusive. Wally is very good at hiding his abuse and Rudy is very good at hiding his vile personality. I'm sorry if I didn't make this more clear in earlier chapters.. The only person who knows about the abuse is Mary. Will Wally and trixi meet in Blue Valley, hmmmm idk keep reading. Also, yeah I've noticed the errors as well. I'm trying to fix them but it's honestly frustrating. I've noticed in a couple of my stories, phrases will go missing after uploads making sentences unreadable. If anyone has an idea of how to fix that let me know. Also I'll try to review my grammar more closely.**

 **Iwishiwasbeyonce**

 **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **nomnomthegreat**

 **Thank you! I'm trying to ignore them, but I'll be lying if I said I don't get annoyed by some of their comments. Still I will try to remain postive, thanks again for the kind words.**

 **Colinpop5**

 **Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And also thanks to everyone who else who read. I really appreciate it! You guys make me want to keep writing!**

 **Well yah, thanks again and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9- I know I started it

"Artemis if you don't get up now you'll be late for school" Artemis mother Paula yelled from inside the kitchen.

Ugh Artemis inwardly groaned. She thrashed about in her small twin sized bed and sighed dramatically.

School, Oh how she hated school. Especially on Tuesdays.

Now normally she could deal with it. She could deal with Gotham Academy. She could deal with the normal snooty rich kids, their normal snooty lifestyles with their normal snooty problems. But today….today she didn't quite feel like dealing with anything.

Two days had past. It had been two days since she had broken up with her boyfriend.

Two days and Wally still hadn't called her.

"Artemissss" her mother tried again. But to no avail, the only sound Artemis could hear was a mocking sultry know it all voice. The kind of voice that echos told you sooo's with their haha's.

It had been two days.

She knew, oh how Artemis knew her relationship with Wally was fading. She could see it. Every second Wally was becoming more and more distant. Giving bullshit excuses like he has chores or he's tired. Since when was Kid Idiot ever tired.

"Artemisssss"!

At first Artemis just assumed it was because he was trying to give her some space, four months ago they spent nearly every day together. Maybe he thought he was annoying her. But then Sunday happen and it became all to clear to her.

 _Why she's the one with the mega attitude_

 _Well honey you're not the best girlfriend to hit the market either_

 _Well they certainly don't hate me, baby girl_

She was annoying him.

The know it all voice told her to suck it up, get angry, hate him.

She pulled her cover further over her head, as her mother yelled once more for her to get ready. Tears began to sting the corners of her eyes.

In that moment she tried to think of hating him. She really did. But with every bad moment, came a million good.

Wally was the guy who ran all the way to Gotham at midnight just to tell her happy birthday.

He was the same guy that came up with month-iversaries that just so happen to always revolve on what Artemis likes.

He was the guy that said it didn't matter who her dad was and convinced the rest of the team to follow.

He was the only guy, the only person who ever truly saw her.

She couldn't hate him if she tried.

A soft hand padded her head causing Artemis to further burrow into her covers. Still the hand continued to pad her head, if there was one thing Paula Crook was its persistent.

"Artemis" her mother sighed.

"I'm sick", Artemis groaned.

" Is that so, were you sick Monday as well. " Paula replied.

"Deathly, couldn't go if I wanted" Artemis quipped.

Paula wily smirked, " Seriously you're pulling the sick card with a paralyzed women. Your paralyze mother…..whose slaved over a hot stove to make you breakfast".

She received no response which only made her sigh harder, "Artemis, you've already missed a day. You need to go to school honey".

Again no response. Paula Crock signed yet again, "Maybe if you told me what was bothering you-

"Nothing's bothering me" Artemis immediately interjected. This time Paula did not sigh, she knew what was coming. Before she could even get another word in Artemis threw the covers off of herself and hustled to her closet.

"Honey I want us to have an...open relationship. I want you to know you can tell me-

"I'm gonna stay at the cave tonight okay" Artemis once again interrupted.

Before Paula could blink, there stood Artemis in her Gotham Academy uniform, with her thick blond hair messily tied in a ponytail. Her face was absent of any tears or red marks, but Paula knew….she knew something was troubling. Something was wrong.

She wanted to ask, god did Paula want to ask but….she couldn't. She's too afraid that asking, would feeling like pushing and before she can even fix it, Artemis would be gone. And this time she's not sure if she would come back.

So instead, against her better judgment, she softly muttered , "That's fine, Artemis".

Again Artemis said nothing. She simply walked out of the room, pausing at her door slightly to watch as her mother stared at the still warm, slight wet, thin blue covers.

In the softest voice,one she was sure her mother would not hear, Artemis muttered, "I'm sorry, mom".

Walking to the bus stop felt like walking to her death. Riding the bus felt like a slow agonizing murder. And entering the prestigious Gotham Academy felt like walking into hell.

The gatekeepers, I mean security guards glared as Artemis nonchalantly presented her id card. One muttered about disrespect while the other slipped her a detention slip.

Great..just what she needed.

Partially because she really didn't feel like going to class late, and partially because she wasn't feeling today at all. Artemis decided to venture to the "supposedly" haunted boiler room, instead of second period biology. She stayed there for the next two periods, she would've stayed their the entire day. However by period four she desperately needed to pee.

Just her luck, as she tossed her paper towel in the trashcan and pushed on the restroom door, the lunch bell rang and a mass of students had entered the hallway.

One student was a witty pigtailed black girl Artemis knew all too well.

"You look worse for wear" Karen Beecher, Gotham Academy's coolest cheerleader said.

Artemis huffed, "I look like me".

Before Karen could retort a freshman dropped a empty bag of chips on the ground.

"Hey AJ, recycle goes in the recycle can, watch where you throw your shit!" Karen yelled. The freshman of course ignored her, causing the black teen to huff and grab the abandoned bag of chips.

As Karen and Artemis walked to the nearest trash can, neither girl were surprised to find a pile of trash just two meters from the can.

"Didn't anybody read my sustainable school memo" Karen yelled once more.

Most students groaned already annoyed with Karen, Artemis only smiled.

True, last year when Karen showed Artemis around, she thought she was a little annoying. I mean come on she's a happy, hyper, smart, little gossip, whose super eco-friendly with the perfect cheer body. She's an anti- Artemis.

But then Artemis started to get to know who Karen was outside of school. And then she started to fight with Karen as Bumblebee,and now Karen's her best friend. Her sassy, tree hugging best friend.

Once Karen finished picking up the rest of the trash, she bum rushed Artemis in a hug, "I heard from BB what happen between you and Kid Flash. I'm sorry Arte. I would've checked in but I was in recovery the last two days".

"Yeah its uh fine, how's your arm, I heard the Gizmo kid really laid one on you" Artemis replied.

Karen grimaced as soon as Gizmo's name left Artemis lips. She did not want to talk about Gizmo, and she knew Artemis knew that.

Bringing him up was not a mistake. It was Artemis way of telling Karen she did not want to talk about Wally. She couldn't talk about Wally.

"Okay, I got the hint. Just let me know if you want to okay" Karen sassily muttered.

She rolled her eyes at Artemis deadpaneed expression and quickly changed the subject, "Well then since your so perky, you can help me with my ultimate diabolical plan".

Artemis shrugged her shoulders as the duo began walking again, "Sure but I hope you know saying diabolical plans when your a superhero is verrrry hypocritical"

"I'm just an ordinary cheerleader, I have no idea what hero your talking about" Karen joked back.

Artemis playfully sighed, Karen only Karen. " Right, What's the diabolical plan this time, not another new ecosystem for the anatomy frogs".

Karen ever the hot head, instantly drew her voice three octaves higher, "Hey that was a great plan, and we really helped the little buggers!... but no. See there's this new student, Victor Stone. A transfer from Steel City, he thinks he's a big shot football player and you know Gotham Academy is pulling out all the stops".

Artemis rolled her eyes and grinned, when wasnt Gotham Academy pulling out all the stops.

" What's it this time red carpet with gold stitching".

Karen rolled her eyes as well as she opened the door to the cafeteria and pointed an ostentatious giant poster of a larger black teen, who Artemis could only assume was Victor. "Worse"

"Lobster for lunch is a nice touch" Artemis drly added as she picked up her plate and handed it to the lunch attendant.

"Yeah sure it is" Karen muttered. She too handed her plate off to the lunch attendant smiling sweetly as extra butter was added on hers. Once the two teens, received their lunch both girls walked over to their table.

" I'm not too sure what the diabolical plan is for, so the Academy's gonna be a bit extra for football boy, what's the issue" Artemis said while cracking the arm of her lobster.

Some of the juice splattered over to the next table but neither girl paid it attention. Instead Karen stabbed her baked potatoes and sassily replied, " The issue is Sparky here, is one of the rudest people I have ever met".

Artemis paused from her lunch to peer up at the angry girl, "Sparky?"

"Stupid, egotistical football brain. All I asked was if I could talk to his dad and do you know what the hell he said to me…

Artemis rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day, seriously Karen can be so dramatic sometimes "How the hell sho-

"He said, him and his dad don't do groupies. Seriously me a groupie, Meeee? Boy has got to be short a few brain cells or something cause baaaabyyyy he has no idea who the hell he is dealing with". In the midst of her rant Karen clenched her fist and shot the nasty glare she possibly could at Victor's poster.

Artemis smirked, it appears Victor has made his first mortal enemy. She knew first hand how spiteful Bumblebee could be. "When did this happen", she asked while nibbling her asparagus.

Karen glare only intensified, "This morning. You know, Gotham Academy student council members are suppose to show all new students from their grade level around. I was absent though, so I thought hey they probably gave him to the other freshmen representative, but noooo. Apparently the other rep was absent as well, and he's so shy they don't wanna lump him with Sparky. So yah, they lump Sparky with me. And even though the idiots been here since Monday, his highness still requires a tour".

Artemis nodded, now it makes sense. Karen was the usual tour guide for incoming freshman, since the other representative was so…..weird. "So the diabolical plan is to….

Karen's hazel eyes sparkled at Artemis question.

Karen's diabolical plan had been through a few drafts. At first she thought a simple iching powder in his pads or a clothing heist would knock the chip off of Victors shoulder but the more she thought about it the more she realized she didn't just want Victor sorry, she wanted him gone.

"Were gonna drive Sparky so crazy he'll switch countries" Karen exclaimed.

Artemis snorted, "As a fellow scholarship kid, I don't think Gotham Academy will take to kindly to you driving out ...that". She finished by nudging her gaze to the giant poster, now adorn with welcome message from passing Gotham students.

Karen frowned clearly not here for Artemis logic. "If were extra careful-

"No" Artemis quickly quipped.

Again Karen paused, Artemis could literally see the wheels turning in her head. For a genius Karen could be such an idiot sometimes. "Seriously Karen you do realize if you get kicked out of here, I will die. Literally I can not be here with these preppy rich bimbos".

" As if Gotham Academy would get rid of there shining student government, science award winning, two time champion cheerleader. I'm damn near America's sweetheart here".

"Oh wow Abigail Caperson you sure look different from the magazines" " Artemis quipped.

At this Karen couldn't help but laugh, "I knew you read teen queen", she teased back.

"Ugh shut up" Artemis said with a laugh. Seriously Karen was just too much sometime. Besides she only read like one, months ago... just because Karen left it a her house...and maybe because she knew Abigail went to Central City High school like Wally.

She remembered how surprised she was to find out Wally was not friends with her. I mean come on, he's ...him. He practically shines friendliness when he enters a room. Yet when she asked him he laughed and said " I can only handle so many blondes babe, besides she's not the type of friend I'd like to have. I mean seriously can you imagine me with all that pink around ".

After which she laughed, told him a joke about being an idiot and kissed him until her face hurt.

As she recalled this her vision got a bit foggy, not so much from her past laughter with Karen but from..it. That memory, the fact that she could vividly remember the conversation like it was yesterday. That she could see his smile as clear as she could see hear his laugh.

The fact that she could feel how happy they were, was enough. It was all enough to make her wanna cry.

"Arte..." Karen tentatively said.

Instantly Artemis blinked, her vision now clear enough to see her friends troubled face, "Im fine-

"No your not, listen I know you don't wanna talk about it. I get that, I swear I do, but your my friend. Girl, your my best friend and I will not sit here and pretend that you're fine. Now look I get that you don't wanna talk about I swear I do. But...it can't hurt to talk about it. I won't tell a soul. And before you give me the whole hypocrite look, Gizmo and I..we weren't like you guys… he wasn't to me what KF is-was to you"

Artemis said nothing. While she and Karen had some deep conversations from time to time. Neither girl truly shared their past or their feelings wholey.

Artemis wasn't even sure the extent of Karens relationship with Gizmo, besides the fact that he is someone she really cared about. Now hearing Karen say, that Gizmo wasn't to her what Wally was to Artemis….it didn't help pull down herr wall. If he wasn't, if Gizmo wasn't..that. How could Karen possibly understand.

Karen sighed, "I get it, this is the look you give me whenever we talk about your dad or your sister".

Again Artemis saids nothing, a part of her wants to tell Karen this is same look Karen gives when they mention Gizmo or Brother Blood. She bites her cheek instead.

"Your gonna make yourself bleed" Kaaren quickly quips, she then lowers her voice almost deathly quiet" Look I'm not asking you to talk about your sister, or your Dad or even KF...just talk to me about are you really doing".

Artemis sighed, maybe Karen was right, "I-

"You left me". A brute voice bit out. Instantly the two girls turned forward to a tall, well built black teen. It didn't take Artemis but a second to realize this was Victor Stone, the infamous football him was a mass of gotham academy teens, some taking pictures others pulling out pictures for Vicor to sign.

Wow, he really was popular.

Despite not liking the now crowded space, Artemis smiled a bit at the interruption. God, Allah, Lady Luck whoever was definitely on her side today.

"Can't you see were busy Sparky" Karen instantly huffed.

Victor nearly growled back, "Don't call me that". He gave Artemis none of his attention as he picked up Karen's bright yellow bag and replied,"I've been walking for twenty minutes trying to find the science resource lab. Why not do your job like a good little girl".

Oh little girl, did he not know who he was talking to? Artemis paled as the rest of the students began their choras of ooooohs. This would not be good.

Karen meanwhile, had taken the liberty of snatching her bag back and pushing Victor a bit away, "Listen you spoiled-

"Karen" Artemis quickly interrupted. As much as she agreed Victor was a grade A - douche that snatch had a lot of power in it, nearly teetering on the super strength level.

Victor appeared a bit surprised by Karen's strength as well...so not good for secrete identity.

In the background a sophomore yelled out "Shit" While the crowds chorased oooooooh's and the numbers intensified.

"Karen" Artemis tried once more.

"I'm good. I'm calm" Karen bit out, she took a minute to regain her composure before she addressed Victor again, "Listen Sparky.. I mean Vicctor. It appears you have no problem making friends ask one of them to help you. That way you won't have to hang out with a groupie. Mkay great now run along".

She finished her grand explanation with a bright cheer smile and a dramatic huff back into her seat. She was trying to be civil, hopefully the lughead would take the hint.

Victor didn't get the hint, "I already asked, apparently none of them know. Science isn't big amongst this crowd. Trust me I wouldn't be here talking to you if that was an option. So again pick up your bag and do. your. job".

Karen smile once more this time at Artemis, with her teeth still clinched she bit out, "Artemis. girl. I'm. sorry. I. tried".

Instantly the pair began to argue spewing insults left and right. Some so graphic Artemis swears her sister would shudder, well no but her mom definitely would.

"You egotistical, self impudent, bullshit bastard-

"Bitchy fugly ass-

Damn, Karen definitely had a vulgar mouth on her. Victor seemed on par as well. With each insult the pair was getting closer and closer. Victor had one more bitch to spew before Artemis would have to remove Karen, because she can swear the girl is teetering on giving him a Bumblebee ass whoopin.

Fortunately before that happen, two individuals step in between the angry black teens.

"Hey guys calm down" the freshmen with perfectly quaffed black hair and sparkling blue eyes said.

"Dicks right" the red head, Barbara Gordon exclaimed. "Both of you should just take a breather".

Artemis never thought she say it, litterall never but thank god for Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson-Wayne.

Karen appeared to be equally relieved, "Oh great, Wayne and Gordon my favorite pair. So glad to see you. Dick, Sparky is your problem now".

Dick Grayson's blue eyes nearly doubled, "Huh, but Karen I kinda have..

"Don't care! Come on Artemis" Karen blissly replied. Ever the eco friendly nerd she put her forgotten food into the compost bin, before grabbing her blonde friends hand and exiting the cafeteria.

"Not sure making an enemy with one of Waynes trustbrats was wise" Artemis said once the duo entered the hall.

"Dick wouldn't hurt a fly, the kids the shyest weirdo at the school. He only talks to Barbara unless we have meetings and besides if I have to spend another second with Sparky I'm gonna tear his eyes out". Karen instantly replied back.

Well Artemis can't exactly argue with that logic. Even though Victor was an entire room away, he appeared to still aggravate Karen endlessly.

"Seriously who the hell does he think he is", Karen ranted as the two finally were nearing the student parking lot. It was nearing sixth period and Karen had left her cheerbag in her car.

Artemis didn't really reply, she nodded here and there but if shes being honest she wasn't really listening to Karen anymore. Partially because she hates listening to drama and partially because Karen's constant spewing of how much of an idiot Victor was reminded Artemis of _Him_ and of _Them_ and of _Things_ she doesn't want to reflect on.

Still Karen continued, "A bitch, me a bitch, Arte I could've killed that idiot right where he stood".

Again Artemis nodded and mumbled a few asswholes here and there.

"Stupid jock fuckboy lame ass" Karen huffed as she fumbled through her trunk for her bag.

"A real lame ass" Artemis boredly replied back. She glanced over at Karen to see if the fuming teen could tell how uninterested Artemis truly was to the conversation. Just as she was about to tear her eyes away from the brown skinned girl, sparkling yellow lights caught her eye.

"Karen" Artemis warned, Karen's left hand was dramatically blinking. The usually smooth chocolate skin had begun to coat itself in an electric yellow. This was bad, Karen didn't even look like she had noticed. And without her "stingers" to regulate the current…Karen could zapp out the whole school.

"A regular type A idiot with an even-

"B"! Artemis yelled, apparently just in time as well. Instantly Karen stopped talking and fixed her eyes on her left hand. The energy had traveled enough to engulf her entire arm.

She shook her arm and worriedly looked towards Artemis, she can't .

She can't control it.

She can't stop it.


	10. Chapter 10- But you cant be finished

Karen couldn't push it back in if she tried, the electricity coating her arm was gnawing, growing and intensifying with the second.

She can't stop it, she cant.

So she did the only thing she could possibly think of. She punched a hole into her car and watched as the yellow bug shook. Karen's car, her self proclaimed baby bliked, hummed and overheated in a second.

Shit, Karen just zapped in the parking lot.

Karen just zapped in the parking lot in public, dressed as Karen.

Shit

"B, seriously what the fuck" Artemis scolded. There wasn't anyone around, but this was a parking lot. A Gotham Academy parking lot, with cameras in every section. Karen usually has way more control than that.

Karen didn't say a word, she was mortified. She of all people..of all capes. She can not be caught using her powers.

"Don't run " Artemis instantly said. Because she knew her, she knew what this meant. " The lot was empty, we can get the tape. The security is never watching it anyways. Besides from this angle it probably only looks like you hit your car, you hid the electricity well enough".

Karen paused her eyes a bit glassy, she could not believe she allowed Victor Stone of all people to affect her this much, " I hacked into Gotham servers a while ago, I can delete the tape from my phone"

Artemis let out a breathe she didnt even wanna think about holding,"Great".

"But I still have to leave" Karen whispered.

"What- No-no" Artemis instantly replied back. This time Karen was the one ignoring her.

Artemis could do nothing as she watched Karen delete the videos from Gotham Academy's servers, replace it with a video from the day before and call a tow truck. Of Course the security asked the duo about the tow, but after a quick look a Karen's beat up bug they shrugged it off and left the two girls alone.

Duh the poor kids have car troubles. Easy cover.

Once Karen had finished paying the man off, she sat on the curb with her friend. "I don't wanna leave…

"Then don't" Artemis bit back. She cant stand it. Everyone was leaving, everyone was always leaving.

"No, Artemis. You and I know that's not an option, If he- if Blood finds me. I- I'm done. You don't know how he is, he has connections. Even with the tape gone, he'll know. I'm gonna go to the cave chill there till I can find a new place, you stay here. Go to class and make friends, make friends so quick no one will remember how I use to drag your ass along with me. Make it so they won't remember us being together at all. Okay"

Artemis bit her lip, she knew Karen was joking but there was a serious tinge to it. Just how dangerous was Brother Blood. "Yeah, Okay" she mumbled as she slung her backpack over her arm and walked away from her best friend.

As if by magic as soon as Artemis reached the hall, the bell a mass of rich snobs and mini socialites scurried to get to their next class. A few of the students bumped into her, some on purpose but Artemis just ignored them.

She didn't have the patience for petty fights. With Karen gone she's not even sure if she would have the restraint for the snobs either.

"Make friends she saids" Artemis scoffed, as she rolled her now sore shoulders and walked into her sixth period. Like she would ever be friends with any of them.

As if to prove her point the most annoying bunch in sixth period English decided to show their faces. The Grade A's were what most would call the popular kids of Gotham Academy. They were the creme da la crem, the best of the best. They were also really annoying jocks.

"Seriously dude if I could've banged any harder, she'd be dead", Jerri Tommalson, the most annoying basketball captain loudly exclaimed. Around him was his swarm of bimbos and dumbos. Each graciously adorned in their best clothing, laughing at Jerri's every word.

Apparently Artemis must have scoffed a bit too loud because the next thing she knew Jerri Tommalson was in her face with his pose in tow.

"Listen charity case, your best bet is to sit quiet and pray we ignore you like usual" Jerri sneered.

Artemis only rolled her eyes in retort. She so didn't have time for this, and she damn sure didn't have the patience for this either. But she definitely can't get expelled from Gotham Academy, not only would it kill her mom it wouldn't look good for Karen's cover either.

So she settled with telling Jerri off. Hey, she was already the standoffish, mean kid, why not add stupid to her bio.

" Is it really ignoring or do you just not have capacity to notice anyone who doesn't kiss your ass" Artemis quipped.

Instantly Jerry inches further to the girl, now swinging his arm back,"What you say".

Partially because she knew the teacher was about to walk in and partially because she really needed to let out some pent up energy Artemis sneered back, "You heard me".

Suddenly Jerri laughed, he inched closer to Artemis. Their nose now touching and sneered back. "Look who's got some spunk, I've heard about you. A real spitfire, I wonder how far that goes". His eyes traveled up and down Artemis body as he spoke. His hands lower and lower.

When his hand got a little to low for comfort, Artemis spat on him.

Jerri now mortified, growled as he grabbed Artemis arm ready to end her. "You disgusting little bitch… he started to yell but was instantly interrupted as a boy with black hair and sparkling blue eyes stepped between them.

" Wayne get out of my way" Jerri bit out.

Wait? Dick Grayson. Again?

"Either you have a thing for stepping into arguments, your stalking me or I'm just that lucky" Artemis sourly added.

Dick grinned for a bit, " Let's say options A and C. I do have this class, you would know that if you, ya know ever came".

Artemis half thought of rolling her eyes at the boy but was instantly cut off by Jerri's loud yell, "I mean it, move".

"You would hit a girl, come on Jerri your much too manly for that" Dick exclaimed with an extra dramatic flare. Artemis nearly chuckled right there, Dick actually did laugh but instantly stopped at Jerri's intensified stare. "Look Jerri, Artemis is just having a bad day, cut her break.".

Jerri was practically fuming at the two, " And why the fuck should I do that"?

"Yeah why the fuck should he" Artemis bit back. Oh how she was going to enjoy knocking his eyes straight.

Dick grinned, "Because if you don't I'll have to tell Barbara about your other girlfriends, I know you've been pinning for a date for a while now".

Jerri only grinned back, now grabbing Dick by his shirt, " A bitch for a bitch, sounds fair to me".

As soon as Jerri's fist swung back, another teen this one tall with chocolate skin grabbed it. "Don't think coach would agree".

Victor Stone...was helping? Her? Either he really was ignoring Artemis during his and Karen's spat and has no idea who she is or he doesn't care.

Jerri grimace entirely annoyed with this situation, "Stone and Wayne, you've got some connected friends blondie…. Okay, as one captain to another I'll let her slide. Just make sure the animal stays away from me ".

Artemis couldn't help herself, "How can we do that if your mother lives with you". Instantly Dicks hand was against her mouth and Victor was holding a fuming Jerri back.

"Come on Tommalson, think of your team" Victor said as Jerri inched closer.

"Ow" Dick replied as Artemis bit into his hand. Now with her mouth free she gleefully bit out, "Yeah Jerri think of your stupid fucking team who never makes it to the playoffs"

Oh great Jerri was getting closer and closer.

Victor now running out of patience and strength tried once more to calm Jerri down, "Come on man , cut. It . out. She's not worth it"

Suddenly Jerri stopped, stared at Artemis and grinned, "Your right Stone, Blondie probably just wants to cash in a court check. Ya know rent or whatevers probably due. She's not worth it, in fact she's not worth anything".

And with that Jerri and his band of followers returned to their usual business.

"Eh em" Dick coughed as Artemis gapped at the retreating Grade A's back. Seriously, she wanted to fight.

"I'm not going to say thank you" Artemis replied.

Victor appeared a bit more irritated at her tone while Dick only grinned back, "Hey that's fine, I get it. We did kinda just but into your business there. Guess I should introduce myself, I'm Dick Grayson-Wayne".

Artemis deadpanned, "I know"

Dick didn't even blink, "Ohkay, well I think you already met Victor"

"I did" Artemis quickly supplied. She didn't want to talk to them, especially Victor its his fault Karen had to leave after all. Besides Dick Grayson has ignored her since she came to this school, hell he ignored everyone why is he suddenly trying to be...friends.

Neither boy gave her a chance to ask, when the bell finally rang signifying sixth period officially started each took a seat next to her and pulled out their respective laptops. They weren't the only one every student including stupid Jerri had pulled out their laptop and began typing.

Artemis was the only student still starting at the empty teacher desk in the front. Damn, she definitely didn't want to ask what was going on. She figured she settled for taking a nap, unfortunately at that moment Dick Grayson decided to throw a paper on her desk.

Glaring at the sheet, Artemis could only sigh as she unfolded it and read.

'English is taking a cybertronic twist, since Ms.V had her baby Friday. Again, you would know this if you came to class. All you do is log in and write a ten page essay, no talking the laptops are voice sensitive and will report if you do :)'

Ugh did he seriously happy face the end. Again, Artemis didn't bother thanking him instead she opened her laptop and got started on her own essay.

By the end of class, nearly everyone was filtering out of the classroom and Artemis was heavily aware she may be failing English.

"That wasn't so bad" Dick exclaimed while placing his phone in his pocket. Artemis nearly jumped him right there. Of course it wasn't so bad for him, he finished in half the period.

Still he wasn't her friend, even if his happy go lucky smile was warm and kinda familiar. Instead Artemis rolled her eyes and gathered her things. She almost made it out the door too.

"Move" she said while glaring up at Victor stone.

"Look I get that you may not like me, I did kinda get into it with your friend and all. My temper isn't the best, and after talking with Dick here I realized I may have went to far. I know the cheer team practices during sixth so I can't exactly expect to see her on the field during practice. Do you mind asking her to come to the field so I can apologize" Victor asked.

Artemis scoffed. He wanted to apologize, tuff. "Yes, I mind".

As she pushed past him once more he grabbed her arm,. " I was angry and I took it out on her. It didn't exactly help that she you know has that personality "

Ugh he was not serious was he? There was no way he was gonna get her to..

"Look she was talking to me about my Dad and I-we don't exactly have the best relationship. Plus I wasn't exactly excited about leaving my friends and basically my life behind for Dads new project. So I lashed out. I was angry at my dad not her".

Damn. Yeah, that 'll do it. If there is anything Artemis can relate to it's Daddy issues and anger. But still.

"Karen's transferring tomorrow" Artemis said while turning over to the two teens.

Dick appeared uneased by this while Victor appeared utterly mortified, "Huh, I didn't think I made her that mad. Look she doesn't have to leave tell her I-

"She was already gonna transfer, paperworks been in since last semester. Her mom got a new job, we all knew today was her last day", Artemis easily retorted back.

Victor appeared a bit upset at this but for the most part shrugged it off as pure bad luck. "Guess that's why she was so pressed about meeting Dad. Wanted to know before she left huh. Damn, well if you see her before she goes tell her I'm sorry. My mom, rest her soul would have hated me speaking to another person that way. Well better head out ot practice, coach will skin me if I'm late. I'll see you guys tomorrow". He smiled a bit at the end and quickly left before Artemis could tell if his cheeks were pink or if it was the light.

Huh, guess he does have a heart.

And then there was two. Artemis is not sure at all why Dick Grayson is still here nor does she have any idea why he is staring at her.

"Karen must've been pretty mad to blow her cover like that" Dick said after a minute.

Artemis gapped, he couldn't possibly know. No one was in the lot. " Huh"

Dick said nothing, opting to press a button on his phone instead. He glanced at Artemis, "Guess we don't really have time to change. Here Its a glamour charm. Z gave me and Babs these incase were extra rushed.".

He didn't even give Artemis a minute to gap at him before he placed the necklace around her neck and one along his own. Instantly the two teens clothes transformed to plain black kevlar. Suddenly it was all to clear, everything was clear.

"Your.." Artemis started.

Again, he said nothing instead placing dark shades over his eyes and hitting another button on his phone. Before Artemis could blink the two were engulfed in a bright white light.

Recognize B07 Artemis and B01 Nightwing.

"Hey guys, your just in time to watch me wipe the dust off of Ion" Beast Boy yelled while pressing the crap out of a sparkly gray controller.

Beside him was an obviously teen green lantern, with dark hair and and a giant grin, "In your dreams, Greenie"

"Your practically glowing in green "Beast boy bit back.

Who the hell is Ion, Artemis has no idea.

She wants to ask, but she can't. She can't because Dick freaking Grayson is in the cave with her. Dick Grayson only he's not just Dick Grayson.

He! He..

" The entire time" she yelled out. Beside her Nightwing winced, rubbing his ear dramatically and pursing his lips.

"Artemis", he warned.

Artemis only yelled louder, "You sleaze the entire time".

She started hitting his shoulder which definitely caught Ion, Beast Boy and and couple of others attention. In an effort to retain some pride Nightwing maintained a stoic smile while ushering her into the nearest room.

"Ow, ow, Okay can you cut that out" Nightwing exclaimed as Artemis continued to hit him.

"No" Artemis yelled while sending him a half hearted right hook. After about a few seconds of Artemis half hearted hits and Dicks half hearted dodging, both teens quit moving and simple stared at one another.

It was probably one of the weirdest things about their little group but most of the team doesn't know each other's secret identity. It bothered some members but most agreed with it. It was a security measure and insurance policy. The justice league was the same way.

Arteis didn't care. She never did. She can't remember ever wanting to know who anyone was out of their mask.

But still.

For Nightwing to be so close, to always be right there and not tell her...

Dick was the first to speak, "I would've told you…..But B. You know how he is".

Artemis nodded. Yes she knows how Batman is, hell everyone knows but.. "I don't care" she mumbled back.

"Yes you do" Nightwing instantly replied. " Look, it was nothing personal. I wanted to tell you and hang out with you and Karen, trust me I did. But having five people know my identity was irritating B enough, and mind you Batgirl and Robin are three of the five. Last time I told somebody I had to clean the batcave with a toothbrush. Have you ever even seen the batcave, it's basically a klepto-museum. Come on Arte don't be mad at meeeeeeeee" he whined.

Artemis rolled her eyes, cleaning duties was that really his stupid excuse. "Seriously, I don't care. Why are you even telling me now? Were teammates it's not like were -

"Friends?. Come on Artemis we've been on the team together for how many years. We're friends. Friends who make stupid secrete decisions...and friends who forgive" Dick interrupted.

Oh he can not be serious.

Not that she cared, but if she did…..this was a year of ignoring her. A year of acting like she didn't exist. And as stupid as it is, she can't help but wonder did Nightwing have to even try hard. Or did it come easy, did he realize with his snooty friends just how much Artemis didn't fit in.

Was she that easy to ignore….maybe thats why its so easy for her sister and her Dad and Wally.

Would she ever be enough?

No! She wasn't going to forgive him, nope. No way.

As if he read her mind, Nightwing wrapped his arms around Artemis and softly whispered, ' Don't get in your head. And don't give me that look, you know you were doing it. I trust you, I swear I do. Look, wanna know a secret I wanted to be friends with you and Karen so bad, I joined student council. Which backfired cause you never came to any of Karen's meetings or ya know class and Karen barely talked to me...but yeah. I hate student council by the way..it's literally the worst".

Artemis snorted, Nightwing always complained about leadership positions but their was no denying it, he was great.

"Seriously, I mean it Arte. I'm sorry".

Damn it, did the jerk really just puppy dog pout. Ugh Artemis sighed, "Fine, Fine I'm not angry you gremlin. Seriously I wonder if you have magic sometimes. I guess I'm honored to be your fifth person".

Dick sheepishly grinned, "Technically, your the sixth person now. Wow that's more than a hand, B's definitely gonna kill me".

"Seriously counting members of the batfamily is a bit of a waste don't ya think", Artemis replied.

Dick grin only widened, witty conversations were so much better than arguments. "B, likes to include all variables".

At this Artemis could only slap her forehead and roll her eyes, "Of course he does".

"So...friends" Dick said after a moment.

Artemis paused and then sent Nightwing one of her own trademark smirks,"Friends".

At this the black haired knight and the blonde archer exited the room, and began walking towards the common room.

"Just one question" Artemis said while scratching at her neck once more.

"What".

"Why the hell is this charm so itchy"Artemis exclaimed. Her reply was a half hearted shrug and a "it's never bothered me before".

Once the duo entered the common room, they were immediately rushed by three eager young teens, "There you two are Batgirl, Zatanna and I have been looking everywhere for you guys", Bumblebee exclaimed.

Next to her was a sheepish looking Batgirl and a red faced Zatanna, "Not really, looking more like just wandering around", Batgirl mumbled.

"No you guys were totally looking for him" Beastboy butted in. Next to him was Ion who despite stuffing his face with potato chips was still able to nod and exclaim "Totally were"

"I barely met you don't get on my bad side" Batgirl quipped.

Zatanna nodded, her glare ver present, " I am not someone you want on your badside lantern"

Ion appeared unfazed by this and contiued with his taunts, " Oh come on, don't be mean. I mean were not the ones lying. Both of you were all Nightwing this and Nightwing that"

"Boys gotta point" Bumblebee playfully added.

Beside her, Batgirl and Zatanna could not be any redder. Both girls refused and argued with the three teens profusely.

Artemis rolled her eyes at both girls, seriously could the be any more obvious. "Well you found us what's the emergency".

" No-nothing" Zatanna exclaimed. "I-i mean well I was hoping Nightwing would assist me with some combat training". Partially because this was now ultra embarrassing and because she really did kinda want to train, Zatanna step closer to Nightwing and grabbed his arm. "So what do you say"

Nightwing grinned, "Uh well I-

"I thought we were gonna practice some new combos today, Nightwing" Batgirl said while grabbing his other arm.

"This should be good" Bumblebee whispered to Artemis.

"Popcorn moment" Artemis whispered back.

The two girls chuckled to one another as Zatanna and Batgirl began a glaring contest.

Nightwing now had the nerve to look embarrassed, " Oh well I- how about we all train-

"Careful kid, not sure Bman would take to his shiny star being a player" Hal interjected while swiping some of Ions chips.

The loud hey Ion interjected as well as both Batgirl and Zatanna was now being ignored.

Instead Nightwing and Hal were doing one of the weirdest handshakes Artemis had ever seen. Well second weirdest, she had seen Hal's handshake with Wally after all.

When they were finished, Nightwing bro hugged Hal and exclaimed loudly, "I didn't know you were back on Earth".

Hal grinned, "Just arrived back. Would've called but you won't believe the cell reception in the 12th universe".

Artemis didn't even bother mentioning how he could've used the comms. Hal was always a act now kinda guy. Beside her both Zatanna and Batgirl had decided to squash their petty pleas for training and settled on fighting Beastboy for the remote.

"Anyways, I thought I'd stop by to introduce you all to Kyle here. My new sidekick, total pain but he's kinda fun. Talk to Bats and got a solid babysitting plan I -i mean he's joining the team" Hal sheepishly finished.

" There was so much insults in that sentence I don't even know where to begin" Ion whined back. He then shrugged Hal's arm off his shoulder and held his hand out to Nightwing. "Names Kyle Rayner, but call me Ion"

"Okay cool, hey man Nightwing here welcome to the team. That's Artemis, Bumblebee, Zatanna, Batgirl and I think you already know BB" Nightwing supplied.

"Oh yeah me and greenie got acquainted while all of you were at school" Ion gleefully said. His reply was a "Stop calling me that" from Beastboy and a giant laugh from Nightwing.

Apparently enjoying his audience Ion decided to provoke Beastboy further by leaning his hand on the shorter boys head, "By the way where is the rest of the team, I know there's more of you. Please tell me some of you live here too. Hal says I'm stuck here while he goes to Ei Nebula.".

BeastBoy now fully annoyed transformed his hand into a tigers paw and swiped at Kyle eagerly, " Your glowing green!"

Nightwing didn't even bother containing the chuckle in his throat, "Oh well not sure if your gonna see the rest of the team today, most of us go to school and live elsewhere. Team Trainings on the weekends so unless we have a mission coming up, I think your living with Greenie there".

" Oh great" Ion playfully groaned. He had even taken the liberty of dramatically shaking his head in shame.

Artemis groaned, he's dramatic. As if the team needed another clown.

Hearing her groan, Ion immediately turned his attention to the blonde. " You feel the despair of living with beasty also" he dramatically whimpered.

Perhaps it was Beast Boy's annoyed cryr, or Nightwings infectious laugh...it sure as hell wasn't Ions stupid grin, but Artemis had to fight the smile trying to grace her face.

Instead she turned her face away and rolled her eyes. Ion's smile didn't even move an inch.

Ion wasn't fazed, " So arrow, come here often".

"No",Artemis bit back.

He frowned at her aggression but then smiled and edge towards her once more, "Well can you"?

Bumblebee sensing Artemis was more than likely to break Ions arm, instantly stepped between the two, "Don't worry bright light you have me and M'gann to keep you company too" Bumblebee said.

" Well there's an upside. You and…. M'ganns the martian right" Ion asked.

Recognize B02, B04, B05, B20, B21 and B26

"Whose asking" Superboy replied. To his left was Robin, Static Shock, Aqualad, Wondergirl and a heavily embarrassed M'gann .

" Uh me duh" Ion replied back. Superboy ofcourse furiously growled and three people immediately went over to restrain him.

No, Artemis was not one of the three.

"What are you all doing here" Nightwing asked.

"Hal sent out a SOS he said everyone was needed at the cave", Robin replied.

"The others should arrive soon" Wondergirl added. "But what's the emergency I swear on Hera I will help you with whatever dastardly galactic foe you have come across".

Hal shrugged, 'Oh there's no foe, I just texted you guys so you could meet Kyle here"

His response a series of irritated groans, should've knowns and punches. He literally had to put a shield around Superboy to stop him from destroying the cave. After an hour, things had calmed down. Hal ever the idiot had even convinced the team to throw Ion a welcoming party. One M'gann was more than happy to cook for.

Now here was Artemis with a old party hat on from last summer's luau glaring at the sky while everyone else partied in the cave.

"Hey" a voice said the moment a hand touched her shoulder. Immediately she turned her attention to Hal Jordan.

She didn't give him back any form of a greeting. They weren't exactly friends. He was the cool uncle to Wally, Roy and Dick. But to her..he was just Hal.

He fidgeted a bit under her stare and whistled, "Geez kid let your guard down will ya. Seriously the glare plus the blonde hair is giving me heavy Canary vibez. Did I ever tell you about the time she-

"Stop trying to appeal to me by talking about old times with my mentors wife. Just get to the point. What do you want", Artemis rushed.

Again Hal figited, "Whew, okay. Look I heard from BB earlier about you and the Kid".

Ugh, again. Seriously did Beast Boy tell everyone that walked past him.

Artemis shifted as her glare intensified, "Okay you heard so what.. Did you come to blame me for why he didn't show up to your stupid party for your new sidekick"

"Huh, No! Look I know he's suspended. I mean now i know. Definitely didn't know that earlier. Kid didn't even mention it when we caught up today" Hal instantly replied back.

Wait . Hal saw Wally… He saw him today?

In that moment as angry as Artemis was. She had know, she had to ask.

"H-how is he" Arteis murmured. Her voice soft her eyes glazed. She was entirely to vulnerable at the moment.

Hal softened at the sight, he knew that look. The look of being totally at war with your own heart. The look where you just _wish_ you could hate someone. " I'm not sure. He was a bit distracted today. Kyle and I had to help him with Captain Cold We didn't talk much afterwards, I went straight to the cave and Kid went back to school.

"Oh".

Oh was all Artemis could say back. Hal didn't exactly leave her with much to go on.

He's distracted when fighting Captain Cold, that means he's at least affected by the breakup right?

But he's actually going to school, Artemis would've stayed "sick" if her mother hadn't pestered her.

Maybe he's not distracted after all.

Maybe he doesn't care.

Her thoughts were instantly interrupted as Hal spoke once more, "Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to especially about Kid, but I'm kinda an expert on the whole breakup thing"

Huh. Artemis eyes narrowed of course hal was an expert on the break up thing. She pretty postive Wally learned all his stupid pick up lines from Hal.

"I don't want to hear about how you bounce back and play the field. Save that talk for your darling nephew" Artemis scoffed.

Hal looked confused for a moment before his blush and Artemis words truly sunk in, "Huh, oh wait wait. I didn't mean like that. I meant…..uh look.I get what your uh wow this is hard.. I uh"

"Just go away" Artemis mumbled.

"Look Artemis I didn't mean-

"GO AWAY" She yelled back, throwing her stupid party hat at Hal as well.

Unfortunately the hat wasn''t as heavy as she thought so instead of hitting the retreating green lanterns face , it simply floated on the ground.

Tears fogged her vision as she glared at the offensive flamingo pink hat in utter anger.

"Typical" she muttered as she stomped the hat flat into the ground. It was typical wasn't it .

Its typical that she gets the worse pep talk ever form the Justice league's manwhore of the year.

Its typical that while everyone is having the time of their life at this stupid party she's miserable.

It's really fucking typical that the one good thing she has in her life leaves.

It's all just so typical.

She closed her eyes and tried her best not to scream.

Why, Oh why can't I ever just have something. She wondered.

She waited, even thought she knew no one would answer. Even thought she knew she would be met with silence.

Except she wasn't met with silence.

The sound of pencil scribbles on paper rang in her head louder than a gong.

Her eyes opened.

There in the corner was Ion, scribbling on a notepad profousy.

"What the hell" Artemis yelled.

Ion flushed, instantly pushed the notepad up to his chest and cheekily replied, "Hey".

Hey? Hey? Is he foreal?

"Having fun" Ion added, instantly making Artemis want to kill him more.

He's so gaudy.

His stupid green lantern uniform is adorned with a cheap hawaiian t- shirt and an even cheaper mass amount of leis. His stupid black hair was messily sprawled under an exact replica of the flamingo pink hat Artemis had just thrown. And don't even get her started on his smile.

"What the fuck do you want teen nightlight. I just scared off your mentor, I don't have the patience for two lanterns" Artemis sneered.

Ion raised an eyebrow and whistled, "Whew, definitely marking you under the 'not having fun' section".

Ugh is he even for real.

"What do you want" Artemis bit out.

Ion shrugged an gestured to the sky, "Don't get much of this in LA , and I'm not really a party guy. Trust me you do not wanna see this try to dance. And that's all everyone's really doing besides eating and video games. So yeah went outside, saw you asked a question, got my head bit off and yeah did I miss anything".

" The pad" Artemis pressed.

Oh would you look there, Ion actually can look flustered, "It's a sketchbook, I was gonna draw the sky every hour since I'm stuck here for the next couple of months. I started when we first got here at 1 and well it just turned 10 soooo".

He's an artist? That made no sense. I mean, aren't artist suppose to be calm and collected.

"Let me see" Artemis proclaimed as she held her hand out for the book.

"What? No!" Ion nearly yelled back.

"Come on just let me see" Artemis pressed.

Reluctantly the black haired boy let go of the pad with a sigh. In less than a minute Artemis was shuffling through the pages gapping at the most amazing colored sketches.

Page one was absolutely gorgeous, the clear blue of the sky only paled to the shiine of an early afternoon sun.

Page two didn't disappoint, it was similar to page one but there was subtle changes. The shade of the sky was slightly darker the shadows of the trees smaller.

Page after page she was me with pure beauty. Everything was so realistic, so there that she almost forgot they were drawings. Then she saw it, page nine.

Page nine was what he was working on before she caught him. The dark blue of the sky was unfinished but still shone bright with the freckle of white stars surrounding it. The trees were shaded in a mysterious yet familiar way. The ocean reflected the moon and the sand puckered against the cave.

It was all so beautiful but none of it had her attention. There in the center of this beautiful scenery was her. Eyes closed and that stupid pink hat on floor. Her black kevlar suit wasn't shaded in and her braid was unfinished but it was obvious it was her.

From the fly aways to the thickness of the braid. Everything was so….. Exact. Every single detail of her.

Ion still flustered , blurted out, "I- I know I should've asked but when I see a shot…

"It's fine" Artemis cut in. "You -uh your really...good. I've never known anyone who could draw like this"

"Really? Thanks I definitely need to work a bit of my lines and schemes but…

Artemis flushed, is he joking. How could he possibly critique himself when he created ...that. "Are you kidding? The sky, the water, the trees. I've never seen something so amazing. I mean you made me look so pretty and- ".

"I just sketched what was in front of me".

Oh. Oh Artemis did not want to even think about how red her face must be.

Thankfully before she could say anything J'onn J'onzz 'The Martian Manhunter' fazed in front of the two.

"Artemis a word" The Martian Manhunter asked. Instantly Artemis nodded and before she could blink, J'onn had grabbed her arm and led her into a seperate room.

They weren't alone in the room. Hal, Batman, Nightwing, Flash, and Aquaman were there as well.

"Whats going on" Artemis asked Nightwing once they made eye contact.

Nightwing shrugged and opted to annoyingly slurp his drink instead, " Not sure, they've been keeping a tight lip. I thought maybe somebody was actually gonna talk to me about my brother but seeing as they brought you-

"There's been an incident." Batman instantly cut off.

Artemis nearly scoffed, there's always and incident. She expected Nightwing to interject bring the subject of his not so dead little brother back but he didn't instead he stared up at Batman.

"Who" Nightwing murmured.

Who? What is he talking about.

"Night-

"WHO" Nightwing yelled back.

He knew just as much as Artemis knew, they weren't there for a pleasant chat. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Wait! Where was Green Arrow, Superman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary.

" Superman is watching over Green Arrow to make sure he doesn't do anything he will later regret" J'onn said after reading her mind.

He.. What?

This time Artemis was the one staring at Batman, "Canary?"

"Is in Themyscira with Wonder Woman so she doesn't do anything she'll regret" Flash solemnly answered.

Oh. Oh no.

Artemis could literally hear the tears falling down Nightwing's face. She could literally feel the air leaving her body. Dinah and Ollie were under house arrest, it doesn't take a genius to know who was hurt.

"How bad" Nightwing weakly asked

Batman still in his stoic monotone voice answered, "Melvot prison was blown up Monday afternoon. 80,000,000 people died. Roy Harper also known as Speedy was one of the prisoners".

No.

"No! No your wrong" Nightwing hurriedly replied back. He had began to pace and quickly type on his phone. "I'm sure its a has o be a mistake, I mean I'll just cross check the prioner list with the-

Batman sighed plucked the phone out of Nightwing hands and said, "Nightwing you need to calm down-

"No"! Nightwing yelled out as he pounded on Batman's chest, desperately reaching for the phone "No he's fine, he's not there. He must have got out, he's not there. I mean why would he even be there? No, no Bruce please, please tell me he wasn't there. Please".

If anyone had noticed that Nightwing had yelled out Bruce they didn't show it.

Instead everyone pitifully looked at the crying teen. His glasses had fallen out in his rage letting his sparkling blue eyes shine bright with tears. His fist was balled up and red as he repeatedly hit his mentor with all his might.

Batman finally getting tired of the abuse grabbed the teens arms an pushed them to his side. Now with nothing to do but sob, Nightwing let his tears soak Batmans shoulder.

It was sad watching Batman hold his son. It was sad because Nightwing was not Nightwing. Standing there he looked so small, so broken.

Batman must have agreed for in no more than a second he turned his attention to Artemis."Inform the team Nightwing will be taking a leave of absence for a few weeks. As will Robin".

Artemis didn't even get the chance to nod before the caped crusader pressed a button on his belt and embraced the Zeta tube.

The light faded, Batman and Nightwing were gone. Nightwing was gone but Artemis could still hear his sobs.

'He's not, he's not'

Dick was right, he wasn't. He couldn't be….

Dead. Roy Harper was not…. He can't be dead.

Artemis and Roy had never been close. Sure they shared a mentor but by the time Artemis and Ollie began their mentorship, Roy had begun to sever his.

Artemis was always more in Ollies pocket. She watched as he worried himself sick about Roy. She could never understand why Oliver and Dinah put up with him, especially when the redhead made it clear he wanted nothing to do with any of the Arrow Family.

She remembered arguing with Roy about four months ago. She told him how stupid and pitiful he was being. And he told her she was just his stupid replacement what did she know. Then she threw his stash in the toilet and he broke her bow.

No, they had never been close so why does her heart hurt so much right now.

She felt the hand on her shoulder before she realized the tears falling down her face.

Flash

Oh god, Wally.

"Wh- Why isn't he here" Artemis asked through her sobs. "He should be here. We're fighting but he should be here. He shouldn't be alone, I know what Roy meant to him-

Flash bit his lip as he shuddered, Roy's death was obviously taking a toll on him as well"He doesn't know Artemis. Today he had, we had a bit of spat. He's on punishment and relieved from being Kid Flash for a while" Flash replied.

"So? He deserves to know, we have to tell him. Tell him and-

"And I will, but not the same day I took away his suit. Kids angry enough, besides this is news I wanna break to him gently not at 10:30 and night Okay." Flash interjected.

No! No it was not okay. None of this was okay. Wally wouldn't want to know after he gets his suit back or whenever Flash had planned. He would want to know now.

Mimicking Batman, Artemis pressed the some buttons on her own wrist and watched as the rest of the leagued faded with the light.

She pressed his phone number the minute she stepped onto the street and removed the glamour charm.

Tears still falling from her eyes she waited as the phone rung.

"Come on Wally pick up" she murmured as she l began walking down the barren cold streets.

Come on,Wally . Pick up

It didn't matter if they weren't together or if he was a jerk. None of it mattered at all. Not right now.

She waited. Waited until the last ring hung from the phone and fell on her ears. She waited until his stupid voicemail rang out and the stupid beep signaled she was recording. She waited until that very moment, to hang up.

She wants to tell him, god did she want to tell deserves more than anyone to know..but leaving a message. That wasn't the way.

She couldn't walk to his house. She had only been to his uncles and aunts home, and Flash did say they had a fight…..Wally probably was with his parents.

His parents.

It was in that moment Artemis realized she had never met his parents. Never talked to them, never seen them…..god was he ashamed of her all this time.

Maybe it was for the best. Most people didn't really find her friendly. His mom's probably some Suzie Q who bakes pie and his Dad is probably the happy go lucky business guy who wears his sons baseball number as a badge of honor. Hell his aunt and uncle did, so why would the parents be any different. She wouldn't belong in their happy ending.

She wouldn't have fit in with them at all.

She continued walking never once looking up from her thoughts to actually see where she was going. She continued walking despite her feet hurting, despite the cold gnawing her exposed legs. Despite it now being 1 o'clock in morning.

She continued walking until she was met with the familiar hue of brimstone brown. Tentatively she walked passed the open gate an towards the front porch of the large mansion.

She should've went home, she shouldn't be in another place where she doesnt fit in. She knows that.

But….Wally isn't the only person she's worried about. Biting her lip, she uses the ostentatious knockers to bang on the door.

Instantly she is met with her favorite butlers Jellmen solemn face.

He smiled, gestured for her to come in an led her to the fourth den. Inside was Oliver Queen and Superman.

Superman didn't really look like himself, he had these dorky glasses and the most ridiculous civies. But still, he looked better than Green Arrow.

Oliver was dressed down in sweats littered with dirt, grime and tears. He was sporting bloody knuckles, red eyes and defeated frown. In his hand he was clutching some paper tight, almost as if he wanted to embedded it in his skin.

He was broken.

Both men looked up to her upon her arrival. One with a slight smile, the other with small glance.

Walking up to Oliver, Artemis could not help but feel some sort of conflicting spell in her chest. He had lost, hadn't he. The long race of trying with Roy, Oliver had finally lost it all. And in the middle of it Ollie had lost himself as well.

Which was conflicting.

If there was one thing Roy and Artemis agreed on it was they are not the children of Green Arrow and Black Canary. No matter how much the public wants to wield this tale of super hero generations. Artemis was content with just being Ollie's sidekick, she had her mother anyways. And Roy, he was adopted but that was only so they could train in peace.

Naturally a normal mentor would be upset at their sidekicks passing, Artemis had seen it even with the Shadows. But also naturally a normal mentor would get over it. They wouldn't lose themselves, they wouldn't be this broken.

It was in this mosment she realized this wasn't normal, Oliver, Roy and Dinah's relationship wasn't normal.

It wasn't just a mentorship, was it?

In that moment Oliver said nothing, he looked right through Artemis. Just as he had Superman. He looked right through the both of them as if he was still waiting for something, for someone.

"Ollie" Arteis murmured. Again the man said nothing he just stared. "Ollie" Artemis tried again. At eye level she could see just how broken Oliver Queen was. Every crack in despair was deeper and harsher than she could imagine.

"Ollie this isn't your fault" Artemis said after a moment of silence.

That snapped Oliver out of whatever trance he was in. Instantly he shook his head and murmured " It is, it is"

Artemis shook her own head in response, "No, no it isn't Ollie. Roy was-

"It's my fault. I- I thought if I can't get him to stay off of 'em with me, maybe prison would do him some good. He can't get any in Melvot, it's too secure. I set him up, to be sent there. I did it! I killed him" Oliver yelled. He threw the paper on the floor in his fir of rage.

A photo of himself and an eight year old Roy.

No, this wasn't just a mentorship at all.

In that moment Artemis knew. Oh she knew, Oliver saw Roy as his son.

She didn't want to wonder if Roy saw this too.

Eyes now glassy she embraced Oliver as gently as she could and bit back a sob as the grown man cried on her shoulder.

Tuesday, Tuesday Night and Roy Harper was dead.

 **Okay so this was all originally one chapter but I lowkey hate when chapters are to long so I broke it up to two. I hope that wasn't to much for you guys.**

 **Also these two chapters are just Tuesday from Artemis POV. Tuesday was ( CH. 7 and 8) the same day Wally woke up from the party, and got cut up. I got a request to show Artemis and the rest of the teams POV which was already coming up but now its sooner lol.**

 **How did ya like it. I told you the Melvot mission was uber important. It fucks with a lot of people's lives. Oh btw currently writing Wally's reaction to it and yah, its gonna fuck up our freckle faced boy even more. How do y'all feel about the new characters? BTW every character is an actual DC character just with my own twist .**

 **Karen aka Bumblebee God, how do I love Bumblebee forever a fav. Her relationship with Gizmo as well as Brother Blood will be explored in later chapters. Her eco friendliness is a nice nod to the recycle can near me while writing lol. Her and Victor were so fun to write.**

 **Victor aka pre-Cyborg- Another favorite of mine. I had planned to introduce him earlier but it was never the right moment. After seeing him in the Young Justice Outsides and getting that pleasant request, I decided now was the time. He's such a hot head but solid fun.**

 **Kyle aka Ion- I technically introduced Kyle in earlier chapters but I don't think You all really got to know his personality till now. He is such a clown, but with Hal as a mentor can you really blame him. Despite that, there is definitely a quieter calmer side of him. I know the flirting and jokes are gonna make people think he's just like Wally but he isn't. While they do share a lot of similarities, there are many differences especially calabar of jokes. Personally I find Wally west way funnier. If you read the comic you know that Kyle is usually friendly open faced lantern. Unlike most lanterns he got his ring for his vivid imagination not for bravery, so that causes a bit of self doubt. That also makes him the most creative lantern when it comes to using his ring. I will explore all of this in future chapters.**

 **Also before I forget definitely planning other stories on other members of the Young Justice Team. While this one is on Wally, I have a lot of others I'd like to focus on. Let me know who you would like me to write on first.**

 **Jason Todd, Roy Harper, Aqualad, Bumblebee, or Beast Boy. Please feel free to mention others, these are just the ones that I have planned stories on already.**

 **Review Responses**

 **thebestoftherest**

 **Thank you for your review! I agree poor Wally lol. I honestly feel bad for all the stuff I have planned.**

 **nomnomthegreat**

 **Thank you for such a kind review! I am so pleased you like the story! I wish one day to write novels so your review literally made me beam. Thanks again!**

 **grungekitty**

 **Sorry lol**

 **Ifonlywallywereabat**

 **No, thank you so much for reading! Your review is honestly too kind, thank you. I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**

 **WildlyLaughing**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Per your request i gave you some Artemis POV. I'm sorry if the constant Wally Jinx Pov was a little weird. I wanted to make sure the audience really knew them and their motivations before I introduced anyone else's. Guess I kinda got carried away lol. Is Artemis moving on? Hmmmmm that is question I have yet to answer myself. I think you can tell Kyle certainly has a thing for our bushy haired blonde, but does she have a thing for him…...who knows. She definitely wants to make things right with Wally again. I'm not sure if the main pairing is Wally and Jinx. While I enjoy writing about their budding relationship, I'm still not sure if they will be end game. Those two are definitely the main characters of this story but again I'm fickle and swerve between what I want for the end constantly. Yes! Other people will definitely butt in lol. Where is his team during all of this? I mentioned in earlier chapters that while the team does often try to hang out with him, they do not know where he lives. Because everyone doesn't know everybody's secret identity. I also think I mentioned in earlier chapters that the team is very aware Wally is distancing himself. There a chapter where Wally thinks of how certain members of the team have approached him about ignoring them. While Wally's abuse is nothing new, the amount is. In early chapters I mentioned that Iris and Barry's job promotions have caused him to have to spend more time at home, thus more time with his Dad. Because of this he has had to hide his injuries more and spend less time with his team. As for the team checking up on him, I think this chapter made it kinda clear that to most of the team Wally appears fine. There is nothing they think they have to check on. He is happy go lucky Wally when they see him, so they assume he is like that when they don't see him. To most of the team, when he is ignoring them ( really getting abused) they just assume he is hanging out in his civies with his friends. Because there all sure he has friends. In addition to all of that, everyone on the team has their own things going on as well.I've let you all get a grasp on Artemis and a bit on Dick, but Karen is a homeless teen running from Brother blood, Zatanna has lost her father to a mask, Aqualad has to live with the fact that his dad is a villian and the list goes on. So , yah in no way are they just using Wally for his powers. They care for him tremendously, and would hate it if they knew what was happening to him. But they are al in their early teens and this is usually the time where we tend to focus on ourselves and our perception of people instead of reality. Sorry this was so lengthy, hope I answered all your questions.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. See ya soon!**


End file.
